Carta a un adulto
by Hareth
Summary: Exámenes, fin de curso y ¿el amor?
1. Una carta para ti

"Las lechuzas mensajeras no siempre llegan a su destino, es posible que por ello muchos niños no recibieran nunca una invitación muy importante"

Esta historia hay que centrarla en una pequeña casucha de la zona residencial, concretamente en la calle 32. Si se miraba alrededor se podía contemplar cómo los residentes de esa zona, eran magos y brujas con muy poquito dinero y que sobrevivían de alguna que otra chapucilla.

Lisa Thomas vivía allí, era una casa bastante cómoda aunque bastante humilde y por mucho que se molestara en arreglarla siempre parecía que estaba hecha un desastre.

Corría el mes de Agosto y hacía nada más que un mes que había muerto su abuela  con quién estuvo viviendo desde recién nacida. Sus padres habían muerto debido a un accidente de aviación, querían viajar en avión para saber qué se sentía pero nunca llegaron a su destino. 

Lisa volvía a casa cansada y agotada, después de haber estado vendiendo y  repartiendo por toda la zona comercial "solo para gente mágica" las dichosas galletitas –si no se lo hubiera prometido a la  abuela.....-.

Su abuela a pesar de no ser una bruja prestigiosa ni nada de eso, tenía historias y vivencias muy interesantes, siempre contaba a Lisa cómo sus antepasadas habían superado las persecuciones de los muggles y cómo sobrevivían a los peligros que acechaban en los bosques en los que se refugiaban. "No lo olvides Lisa -le decía su abuela- el pasado es lo que nos enseña para vivir nuestro futuro".  Y ese pasado implicaba las famosas galletas.

Las galletas que vendía Lisa eran una tradición familiar, todas las mujeres de la familia sabían cómo hacerlas y siempre habían subsistido con la venta de dichas galletas. Como todo buen pastel tenía su ingrediente secreto y no era más que un polvillo que había en una bolsita de cuero colgado en un clavo roñoso de la cocina. Estos polvos nunca se acababan ya que la bolsa tenía un conjuro  que no permitía que se terminase nunca, seguramente un hechizo de alguna de sus antepasadas.

La cocina estaba repleta de polvos mágicos dedicados a la cocina, unas para dar sabor, otras para dar color, otras para que los invitados se marchen enseguida, otra para conseguir algo del invitado y una que a Lisa le gustaba mucho, para gastar una "pequeña broma al invitado...".

Desde bien pequeña había aprendido a cocinar todo el recetario de su abuela, lo único que sabía de la magia eran hechizos para calentar, levitar, parar la cocción..... en fin cosas que a ella le parecían absurdas y aburridas.

Sabía que muchos niños iban a escuelas para aprender magia, hechizos, transformaciones, etc... incluso muchos de sus amigos fueron a esas escuelas cuando tenían 11 años, pero ella no. Nunca recibió ninguna carta para estudiar y sabía qué significaba eso, "no era lo suficiente mágica como para ir a una escuela de magia".

-¡No me extraña que no me mandaran la carta! ¡Mi magia solo sirve para  cocinar y creo que allí ya tienen elfos domésticos! Bueno, ¡ya tengo 25 años y tengo que buscarme un trabajo mejor, no puedo  seguir viviendo de estas malditas galletas!                                                  

Lisa miró el paquete que tenía en la mano, "Galletas con el sabor que usted desee" "ETERNAMENTE MÁGICAS", las galletas obtenía el sabor que la persona deseaba antes de darle el primer mordisco y si alguien no deseaba ningún sabor, comían la galleta más sabrosa del mundo pero eso era muy difícil de conseguir ya que sin querer la gente pensaba en algún sabor.

-En fin, no puedo vivir de esto.- Tiró el paquete a la mesa como decidida, pero enseguida se acordó de algo. –No, se lo prometí a la abuela.....- Suspiró, era un suspiro de resignación. 

A Lisa le gustaba imaginar aventuras, soñar con cosas sorprendentes en las que un día ella haría algo diferente a parte de vender galletas. Imaginaba dragones, animales fantásticos, vampiros, le encantaba todo aquello que diera miedo. Pero esa noche estaba demasiado cansada y frustrada para soñar nada.

Al día siguiente algo la despertó, estaba atontada y no sabía qué pasaba. –¡Es la puerta! ¡Alguien llama a la puerta!- Tenía que ser un error, seguramente alguien que se ha equivocado o perdido por ese maldito barrio.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, cuando llegó a la puerta suspiró deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera alguien o algo especial y emocionante. La decepción llegó pronto a su cara cuando vio en la puerta a su vecina Doroty, charlatana la que más y cotilla del barrio, la "radio-macuto" como le llamaba Lisa.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué desea Doroty?- maldita bruja cotilla, pensó.

-¡Hola mi queridísima Lisa!  ¿Cómo estás? ¡Oh, pobre niñita! ¡Tan joven y ya tan sola! ¿No querrías vivir con nosotros? Estás muy  sola y a tu  abuela no creo que le hubiera gustado que estuvieras tan desamparada, repartiendo las galletas todos los días por la zona comercial, claro está, menos los miércoles que los dedicas para hacer la compra, bueno y sábados y domingos que estás aquí encerrada sin hacer nada ¿o haces algo? Bueno es lo mismo, podrías estar con nosotros y así me enseñas cómo haces esas galletitas tan buenas que.......

-¡Perdón, Doroty! No es por ser grosera pero quería algo o simplemente me ha despertado para decirme todo esto.  ( Vieja cotilla ni por un millón de galeones voy a vivir contigo y menos enseñarte el secreto de mis galletas), pensó.

-Oh, si yo venía a decirte... ¿qué era?, ¡Sí! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Mira, este gato ha estado maullando toda la mañana delante de tu puerta, ¿es tuyo? No, no lo creo ya que a tu abuela no le gustaban los gatos, creo que era por que tenía alergia y se ponía  a estornudar como una loca. Recuerdo que una vez en casa de nuestra queridísima.....

Mientras Doroty seguía hablando y hablando, Lisa miró al suelo y vio un precioso gato, con unos ojos grandes y vidriosos que parecían decirle que mandara a su vecina a la mierda y lo dejase entrar en su casa. 

-Umm, escucha Doroty, si es mío, lo encontré ayer en la calle y lo traje a casa pero esta mañana salió y creo que ahora tiene hambre, voy a prepararle algo de comer, si me disculpas....

-¿Tuyo? Pero yo ayer no te vi con ningún gato, lo único que traías en brazos eran tus galletas, que por cierto, ¿me  enseñarías cómo hacer esas deliciosas galletitas algún día?

-Adiós Doroty, que tenga buena mañana. 

Lisa no prestaba atención a lo que su vecina seguía diciendo, invitó al gato a su casa con un gesto de su mano y cuando éste estaba dentro, cerro la puerta en las mismas narices de su vecina.

-¡Pero... Lisa! ¡Maldita niña malcriada, será desagradecida! Cómo se nota que su abuela le permitió demasiadas cosas. ¡Una buena madre! ¡Eso es lo que le falta!

Mientras Doroty seguía fuera protestando, dentro de la casa estaba Lisa sentada en el sillón de su salita con el gato mirándola de frente. La voz de Doroty se iba alejando, el gato miro por la ventana y cuando comprobó que se había metido a su casa, bajo de la ventana con un salto. Pero en mitad del salto se transformó en una señora delgada y seria. Tenía un sombrero y una capa a juego de un color turquesa y las manos entrelazadas, miraba a Lisa con aire serio aunque en su boca se esbozaba una sonrisa.

Lisa quedó perpleja y no sabía qué decir, quién era esa mujer y qué hacía en su casa, empezó a fantasear y a imaginarse cosas asombrosas, ¡un animago en su casa! No podía creerlo, pero enseguida una sombra cubrió su rostro y se dio cuenta de lo qué pasaba. Se dirigió a la cocina y trajo un gran cesto con bolsas de galletas y le dijo.

-¿Cuántas desea? Si compra cinco hacemos un descuento....- su voz se fue apagando.

-¡Oh, sí! Las famosas galletas "Eternamente Mágicas" Realmente deliciosas y si te digo la verdad no me vendrían mal unas cuantas, cinco estarán bien. Pero yo no he venido a comprar galletas, quería hablar contigo de la escuela de magos "Hogwarts".

Lisa estaba poniendo las cinco bolsas encima de la mesa y no se dio cuenta de lo que le decía aquel animago.

-Cinco bolsas son.... espere que voy hacer cuentas..... ¡espere! ¿Qué ha dicho?-dijo con cara de sorpresa.

-Empezaré por el principio, soy la Profesora McGonagall y vengo  a traerte una carta en persona de "Hogwarts" para invitarte al próximo curso que....

-¿Cómo? ¿A mí? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! ¡A la escuela solo van los niños! ¡Si ya sé que parezco joven pero tengo 25 años! ¿Está usted segura? No me vaya hacer ilusiones y luego....

-¡Silencius Totalus! Uf! Tu abuela ya me había dicho esto pero no imagine..., bien... ¿Lisa no? 

Lisa movía la cabeza de arriba abajo ya que tenía los labios sellados.

-Bien, como te iba diciendo soy  la Profesora McGonagall y vengo a invitarte al próximo curso de Hogwarts para adultos. El motivo de esta inusual invitación es que cuando se os envió la carta para que asistierais al curso hace 13 años hubo una gran tormenta que asoló todo el país y muchas de las lechuzas se extraviaron y han vuelto años después con dichas cartas (destrozadas por su puesto) y con la desesperación en sus ojos por el fracaso de la misión, por suerte las hemos consolado una a una según iban llegando, pero esta es otra historia.

Todos los profesores tuvimos una reunión y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de porqué ese año hubo muy poco alumnado para ese curso, así que nos parecía justo que tuvierais una segunda oportunidad  ya que la falta de asistencia no fue culpa vuestra.

Hemos mandado a las mismas lechuzas con las cartas para que se sintieran de nuevo dichosas pero contigo hemos pensado que sería mejor que viniera yo por la gran amistad que tuve con tu abuela y con tus padres, por supuesto.

La cara de Lisa era de asombro, había conocido a su abuela y a sus padres, estos  que ni ella misma los conoció, intentó hablar pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba con el hechizo y miró suplicante a McGonagall.

-Está bien,  ya te dejo hablar... 

Con un movimiento de varita deshizo el hechizo y le cedió la palabra a Lisa.

-Bien....-Sus labios temblaban y sus manos enredadas le sudaban, estaba nerviosa y paralizada, parecía que la sangre no le iba a llegar nunca a las extremidades ya que se había congelado de la impresión. Era lo que siempre había soñado y sin embargo ahora no podía ni alegrarse ni moverse, era todo demasiado grande  para ella, ¡el mismísimo Hogwarts!

Después de varios días con la profesora McGonagall en su casa, Lisa ya sabía cómo, dónde y cuando conoció tanto a sus padres como a su abuela, a la que le prometió que cuidaría de Lisa cuando ésta faltase. Sus padres habían asistido a Hogwarts y esto hizo que McGonagall y su abuela se conocieran. Su abuela se había presentado en Hogwarts para comprobar en dónde iba a estudiar su hija y qué profesorado tenía, enseguida congenió con McGonagall y se hicieron muy amigas. 

-Me extrañó muchísimo que no te presentaras al colegio y  hablé con tu abuela. Me explicó que no habíais recibido ninguna carta y por mucho que quise resolver el problema, en esos momentos no pude hacer nada ya que no podíamos tener favoritismos con nadie, las reglas eran las reglas. 

Me enteré de la muerte de tu abuela pero hubo un problema en el colegio, dos chicos nos habían dejado una bromita en el colegio, antes de irse para las vacaciones de verano, dejaron una bomba fétida que explotaba cuando alguien entraba en el aula. Cuando entramos en ese aula para cerrarla y asegurarla para el verano, explotó y hemos tenido un olor insoportable durante un mes, no solo en el aula sino en toda la planta por eso no pude venir antes a verte y contarte la verdad -le dijo McGonagall.

-Todo esto se me está haciendo demasiado grande y no sé si voy a poder con todo, quiero ir a Hogwarts eso sin duda pero ¿y las galletas?, le prometí a la abuela...

-Tranquila por eso, está solucionado. Te he conseguido un elfo doméstico para que se encargue de todo, hará las galletas y se encargará personalmente del reparto y tranquila no podrá decir a nadie cual es el ingrediente secreto, se sabe que los elfos son leales a sus dueños y no les pueden traicionar.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, cuando Lisa abrió vio que había un pequeño elfo sonriente y con unas grandes orejas dobladas hacia fuera (sería del propio peso)  en la entrada de la  casa. Hizo una reverencia y mostró un cartel en el que ponía "_Me yamo Moogly_", era evidente que no sabía muy bien escribir pero tenía aspecto de ser un buen elfo.

Lisa le sonrió y con otra reverencia le indicó que pasara y luego le dijo –yo me llamo Lisa y esta es...-lisa arqueó una ceja cuando miró hacia donde estaba McGonagall- bueno... este es mi gato que se lama..... ¡Minino!, eso, se llama Minino, ¿original, no crees?

El elfo movía la cabeza de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de orejón a orejón, después se entretuvo mirando toda la casa y en especial la cocina, de vez en cuando chasqueaba la lengua como desaprobación hacia la desastrosa organización que tenía Lisa en esa cocina.

-Bien en este libro te he apuntado todo lo que tienes que hacer pero espera.... ¿sabes leer?

Moogly movió la cabeza indicando que sí

-¡Menos mal!, entonces como te iba diciendo, aquí tienes todo lo que tienes que hacer y en esta hoja está apuntada la receta de las galletas.... una  cosa, por nada del mundo deben ver esta receta y menos averiguar  cuál de esos saquitos contiene el ingrediente mágico ¿vale? Y sobre todo ten cuidado con la vecina chismosa llamada Doroty, ni es mi amiga, ni debe entrar en casa, ¿sí?  ¿Lo has entendido todo?

Moogly volvió a mover la cabeza afirmando haber entendido todo.

-Bien pues es hora de comprar las cosas para ir a las clases.... ¿qué? ¿Que has comprado ya todo?, ejem... bueno pues solo me queda recoger mis cosas y a mi lechuza, ¡Arturo! ¡Arturo vuelve! ¡Deja ya en paz a ese ratón y ven! ¡Que nos tenemos que ir! ¡No me mires así, nos vamos! ¿Quieres venir de una vez?

Moogly miraba de un lado para otro asombrado, había oído una voz diciéndole a Lisa que ya había comprado todo pero no veía a nadie, ¿habría sido el gato? No se preocupó más, fue a acomodarse y a leer el libro que Lisa le había dado.

Al poco tiempo Lisa salía de casa con todos sus bultos y con Arturo en su jaula, detrás apareció el gato "Minino" siguiéndoles muy de cerca.

Cuando estaban cerca de la estación de trenes, McGonagall se apareció de nuevo, según ella la última vez para despedirse hasta que se vieran en Hogwarts.

-Adiós Lisa, espero que no tengas ningún problema para llegar al andén. Y otra cosa ¿qué es eso de "_Minino_" es un nombre horrible para un gato además de insultante?, en fin qué se le va hacer.

Lisa sonrió de medio lado como apurada y le dijo: -No se me ocurrió nada mejor, fue tan repentino...

Se despidieron y Lisa se dirigió al andén 9 y ¾ , al poco ya estaba subida a ese fabuloso tren en la sección "adultos"

Espero que os haya gustado, no sé si es larga o corta porque esto es la primera vez que lo hago. Espero vuestras  opiniones. Gracias.


	2. Una guerra divertida

_Bueno aquí continúa mi historia.... _

Una chica apareció al poco tiempo presentándose como Angy y auto invitándose a los panecillos que Lisa estaba comiendo, su voz era estridente y parecía una metralleta hablando. Que si su padre tenía tal terreno, que si los mejores asientos para ver los partidos de Quidditch, que si una escoba último modelo, que si dinero por aquí que si dinero por allá..... La cara de Angy se quedó blanca cuando Lisa se presentó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué vendes qué? Pero entonces eres pobre y tú no tienes pinta de pobre ¿no?

-Te equivocas, soy Lisa Thomas y vendo galletas, como ves las apariencias engañan, sino mírate un poco en el espejo  y lo comprobarás tú misma.

-¡Dios mío! Estoy hablando con una pobretona vende-galletas!!!!

Angy salió corriendo del compartimento como alma que lleva el diablo, maldiciéndose por haber cometido semejante error. 

Angy era una chica de más o menos la misma edad de Lisa pero con unos aires de grandeza que daban ganas de aplastarle la cabeza contra todos los galeones de su padre.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Lisa se montó en uno de los carromatos que se dirigían a Hogwarts (a poder ser lejos de Angy), dentro había más adultos como ella, dos chicos y una chica, se presentaron como "Sandra Smith" "Jon Lucas" y "Sam Harris". Estuvieron hablando todo el camino de lo que hacían cada uno, Lisa contó lo de las galletas, Sandra cuidaba a niños magos, lo cual era muy peligroso ya que los niños mágicos no controlaban todavía sus poderes y más de una vez le quemaban su precioso pelo.

Jon trabajaba  de "mago" en un espectáculo para muggles pero no podía hacer números demasiado sorprendentes ya que sino se le echaba encima el Ministerio de Magia. Y Sam era...., bueno era de todo y nada a la vez, hacía una chapuza aquí y otra allá, en fin tenía un trabajo sin definir.

Tuvieron un viaje muy agradable y todos coincidieron en lo pesadita y egocéntrica que era  Angy, parece ser que todos tuvieron un encuentro un poco desagradable con ella.

Al fin llegaron al Castillo, tuvieron sombrero seleccionador como todos los alumnos aunque estos miraban con asombro a esa pandilla de adultos que invadían su colegio.

Sandra, Jon, Sam y Lisa en Gryffindor, por suerte Angy fue a parar a Slytherin aunque por lo que se ve a ellos no les hizo ninguna gracia ya que empezó a hablar como una posesa a todo aquel que la miraba, ni siquiera le importaba que la miraran con terror.

Lisa repasó con la mirada toda la mesa de profesores, McGonagall le guiñó un ojo, luego  estaba uno que se sentaba sobre muchos cojines para llegar a la mesa, una mujer de pelo corto y ojos de halcón, un hombre de pelo cano y barba larga que por el discurso y por su asiento dedujo que era el director, pero hubo una mirada que la atravesó, se sintió como un animal acorralado, tenía miedo y pasión por aquella mirada. Preguntó a quién pertenecían esos ojos y le contestaron con una mueca que era el profesor de Pociones "Severus Snape". Snape...,a Lisa nunca se le olvidaría esa mirada y como pudo comprobar más adelante, la vería más de cerca en otras ocasiones.

Esa noche Lisa casi no pudo dormir, por primera vez en su vida iba hacer algo que no fueran las dichosas galletitas.

Al día siguiente empezaron con sus primeras clases: transformaciones, levitación, defensa contra las artes oscuras y por último la clase de pociones.

Ya habían oído toda clase de comentarios del profesor Snape y cuando iban hacia su clase la cara que tenían todos era más de pavor que de ilusión.

-Dios mío ya tengo miedo antes de conocerle-le decía Lisa a Sandra.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y con un gruñido indicó al grupo que entrara en la mazmorra.

Sandra y Lisa se sentaron en la primera fila en una esquina y detrás tenían a Sam y Jon. Snape se quedó mirando a la clase sin decir nada con una mezcla de odio y asco.

-Esa mirada otra vez...-pensó Lisa

-Bien, por si alguien no se ha enterado esto es clase de pociones y será muy desagradable tanto  para vosotros como para mi.-dijo Snape.

Ninguno de ustedes quebrantará mi autoridad por muy adulto que sea, cosa que pongo en duda, ya que si fueran adultos como dicen, no habrían venido aquí a que se les enseñe nada. Pero bueno, abran los libros e intenten no molestar y provocarme dolor de cabeza.

-¡Qué agradable!-susurró irónica  Lisa.

En esos momentos Snape esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

-¡Bien! ¡5 puntos menos para Gryffindor!, gracias a un bulto charlatán que hay en esa esquina.

La cara de Lisa se puso blanca como  la nieve, le miraba a Sandra como diciendo: "¿Cómo ha podido oírme?

Continuaron la case callados, ni siquiera se atrevían a respirar muy fuerte por si Snape les quitaba puntos. 

Comenzaron con sus nuevas pociones y fue un desastre, los alumnos hacían toda clase de pociones menos la que Snape les había mandado.  Cuando llegó la hora, Snape los echó con un gruñido y les dijo que si no iban a hacer bien las cosas que ni siquiera se molestasen en regresar el próximo día a su clase.

A la salida todos sintieron como de nuevo el aire puro entraba en sus pulmones.

-¡Me ha llamado bulto charlatán!- decía Lisa. -¡Pero qué se ha creído ese! Ahora entiendo la cara de pavor que pone la gente cuando hablan de Snape.

Sandra, Sam, Jon y Lisa estaban en el pasillo y mientras Lisa seguía protestando e insultando a Snape, no se daba cuenta de la cara blanquecina que se les estaba poniendo a sus compañeros...

-¡El bulto charlatán cada vez me gusta más! ¡15 puntos menos para Gryffindor por insultar a un profesor!- dijo Snape con su sonrisa maliciosa.

La cara de Lisa pasó a ser de un rojo chillón a un blanco mortecino ¡lo tenía detrás!

Snape pasó de largo con su capa negra, la cual parecía que tenía vida propia por las ondulaciones tan extraordinarias que hacía cuando Snape andaba.

Lisa no pudo reprimir su enfado y empezó hacerle burla a espaldas de Snape.

-¡Sí! ¡5 puntos menos por hacer burla! – chilló Snape.

La cara de todos era de estupefacción, ¿es que tenía ojos en la capa?

Al día siguiente por fin conocieron a Harry, Ron y Hermione y se quedaron maravillados con estos 3 compañeros y más sorprendidos aún cuando les comentaban que realmente Snape no era tan malo como parecía, que simplemente había que saber cómo tratarle para que no te quitara tantos puntos.

-¡Al principio nos pasaba lo mismo!- dijo Harry.

-Sí, fue horrible- comentó Ron.

-Pero ahora ya sabemos cómo llevarlo para evitar sus iras- terminó Hermione.

Luego estuvieron hablando de las "pequeñas" bromas que se hacían mutuamente los de Slytherin y Gryffindor y que por ahora iban ganando los de Slytherin.

-Fue el día más bochornoso de nuestra vida.- empezó Harry.

-Yo sé lo que pasó- siguió Hermione. –Nos echaron algo en la comida, por supuesto con ayuda de Snape, y cuando estábamos comiendo....

-¡Uno de Slytherin, el odiado Malfoy, nos llamó gallinas!- grito Ron.

-y toda la mesa de Gryffindor nos pusimos a cacarear como locos.- acabó Harry.

-No encontramos forma de vengarnos de esos malditos...- la voz de Hermione se quebró de pura rabia.

-¿Comida? ¿Habéis dicho comida? ¡Esa es mi especialidad! ¡Tengo una idea!-chilló de pronto Lisa.

Y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, Lisa salió corriendo hacia la Lechucería en busca de Arturo. Escribió una nota a Moogly y mando a Arturo que se diera toda la prisa posible.

Pasaron 2 días y Arturo no había regresado aún, Sandra le preguntaba una y otra vez qué era lo que iba hacer pero Lisa simplemente sonreía y le decía que tuviera paciencia aunque Lisa mismo la estaba perdiendo porque no sabía si el elfo sabría hacer lo que le encomendó.

Al tercer día llegó Arturo con su "paquetito", Lisa no perdió tiempo y comprobó la mercancía –Espero que Moogly no se haya equivocado de bolsita, ¡bien! Esto está muy bien. Slytherin prepárate, Súper-Galleta ha llegado....

Es mismo día Lisa, en la clase de transformaciones antes de la comida, pidió ir a la enfermería ya que no se encontraba muy bien. McGonagall la dejó marchar aunque con se lo había puesto muy fácil.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el comedor y después de comprobar que no había nadie introdujo el contenido de su "bolsita" en cada uno de los vasos y platos de la mesa de Slytherin, por suerte el polvillo era transparente, y Lisa lo conocía muy bien para saber cómo y cuánto echar. Cuando acabó, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, esta no se la esperan, pronunció un hechizo y dijo lo que deseaba que hicieran esos polvos. La venganza estaba servida.

A la hora de la comida tanto Sandra, Sam y Jon como Harry, Ron y Hermione le miraban a Lisa como preguntándole qué iba hacer. Lisa  simplemente les sonrió y les dijo que no perdieran de vista la mesa de Slytherin.

Apareció la comida en los platos  y no pasaba nada, hubo una pequeña sospecha de que el plan de Lisa no funcionara pero al poco tiempo.... Todos los de Slytherin se levantaron (o algo les obligó a levantarse) y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

La gente se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vieron cómo los de Slytherin ¡servían y daban de comer a los de Gryffindor como puros esclavos!

Les servían agua, les daban de comer y lo que más gustó era cómo decían: ¿Quiere que haga algo mi señor? ¿Un poco más de agua? Sí, señor, ahora le limpio con la  servilleta. ¡Pégueme señor, no he sabido servirle bien!

Las carcajadas eran la música de  esa comida, los profesores intentaban llevarse a los de Slytherin a su mesa pero estos chillaban ¡No, no señor, debo servir a mi amo! ¡Déjeme, tengo que limpiarle la boca! ¿No ve que tiene un poco de grasa en la comisura de la boca?

Lo mejor de todo era que los de Slytherin eran conscientes de todo lo que hacían y no podían evitarlo, su sufrimiento era palpable en su cara.

 Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en una nube, Malfoy y sus compinches sirviéndoles como fieles esclavos, ¡no podían creérselo!

Lisa vio cómo Snape les atravesaba con la mirada pero hizo algo que le sorprendió. Levantó su copa y la dirigió hacia ella como diciendo:"Esta es muy difícil de superar, te has lucido bulto charlatán". Lisa le correspondió con su copa aceptando el desafío.

Poco después, Dumbledor se levantó pensando "ya he disfrutado bastante con la broma" y con un movimiento de varita pronunciando unas palabras, deshizo el hechizo.

Los de Slytherin se sentaron uno a uno abochornados en su mesa y pidieron que por favor les cambiaran la vajilla  ya que seguramente ahí estuviera el entuerto de todo.

Antes de que toda la vajilla desapareciera, Snape se levantó y cogió una copa, la metió en una bolsita y se la guardó, mirando con cara desafiante a su "bulto charlatán" mientras pensaba: "Vamos a ver qué es lo que has echado mi pequeña dama, ya era hora de tener un buen contrincante"

Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que Snape estaba haciendo y miraron a Lisa con cara de preocupación.

-¡Te va a pillar y seguramente te expulsarán!- dijo Sandra.

-¡No lo creo, lo que he echado desaparece cuando el hechizo tiene efecto y además me ha retado, no creo que quiera que me expulsen, estamos en guerra!- dijo Lisa mirando siempre a los ojos de Snape. –Esa mirada....pensó.


	3. De todo lo malo se saca algo bueno

"Quedará así la venganza de Gryffindor o habrá respuesta por parte de Slytherin... esto se pone cada vez más tenso"

-¡Te va a pillar y seguramente te expulsarán!- dijo Sandra.

-¡No lo creo, lo que he echado desaparece cuando el hechizo tiene efecto y además me ha retado, no creo que quiera que me expulsen, estamos en guerra!- dijo Lisa mirando siempre a los ojos de Snape. –Esa mirada....pensó.

Los días siguientes fueron los más dichosos para Gryffindor. Por todos los pasillos se oía: ¡Eh, tú esclavo! ¡Recógeme la pluma! Y una gran carcajada resonaba por todo el pasillo.

Es de suponer que no hacían más que producirse peleas por todo el colegio, Malfoy ya había visitado más de una vez la enfermería, una cosa es que tuviera guardaespaldas y otra muy distinta de que se pudiera librar de algún que otro puñetazo, casi todos se la tenían jurada.

Mientras tanto en el despacho Snape seguía con la copa de Slytherin intentando descubrir qué contenía. Hizo varias pociones, introdujo la copa en varias sustancias, se empezó a desesperar con la "maldita sustancia de la vende galletas"  pero por fin un día...

-Al fin te he encontrado, polvos de "desconcierto", esto es bastante antiguo pero muy efectivo. Bien, bien, creo que mi pequeña dama me debe una pequeña visita, esto va a ser divertido. –Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara- 

Al día siguiente Snape se dirigía a su clase con la intención de desquiciar todo lo posible al "bulto charlatán" para llevar a cabo su plan. Estuvo machacando y machacando durante toda la clase a los de Gryffindor mientras pensaba: "Venga bulto, salta de una vez" "lo veo en tus ojos ya no puedes reprimirte más". "Espera, con esto si que vas a saltar".

Mientras la clase estaba debatiéndose con una de las pociones más difíciles que Snape había puesto, éste se acercó a Angy y con una voz suave y amable le preguntó qué era lo que le sucedía.

-Mire profesor, si le digo la verdad, yo nunca he hecho una poción, para eso ya estaba mi elfo doméstico. ¿Y si se me estropean las uñas? Después de tantos cuidados para mis manos y ahora por unas pociones se me van a secar. ¡Mi padre se llevará un disgusto terrible!

-Tiene toda la razón señorita, ¡es justo lo que estaba pensando!, así que...

Lisa miraba estupefacta tanto a Angy como a Snape -¿Pero qué esta diciendo?-pensó.

-Así que... es necesario que alguien haga a partir de ahora las pociones de la señorita Angy para que sus delicadas manos no se echen a perder. ¿No lo creen así?

La clase miraba como atontada a Snape y se pellizcaban para comprobar que no estaban soñando.

-¡Bien creo que la persona idónea para este trabajo es nuestra especialista en cocina, la señorita galleta!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Está usted loco!? ¡Que se haga ella solita sus pociones! ¡Y si se le estropean las manos que se ponga guantes!!!! ¡Lo que me faltaba por oír!¡Encima que es una petarda voy a hacerle las pociones! ¡Que le aguante su padre! –Lisa chillaba de pie frente a Snape

Lisa no se daba cuenta que estaba allí de pié frente a Snape ¡chillándole!

-¡Así que ni por un millón de Galeón....! La voz de lisa se fue perdiendo cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y ahora esperaba hundida en su silla la reprimenda y el griterío de Snape. Pero se equivocaba....

-Querida clase, creo recordar que cuando vinieron por primera vez, dije bien alto y bien claro que nadie, ¡absolutamente nadie!, quebrantaría mi autoridad. ¿No es así, bulto charlatán?

Lisa que estaba encogida en su asiento consiguió decir un "Sí".

-Bien, pues ahora que a la señorita se le han bajado los humos, diré mi castigo. La señorita de las "galletitas"(la ironía con que lo dijo hirió profundamente a Lisa) tendrá que elegir entre dos castigos: Uno, quitarle a Gryffindor "75" puntos o dos, que venga a mi despacho para limpiar todas mis estanterías ya que quiero hacer una pequeña  reforma y entonces veremos quién sirve a quién.- Snape miraba maliciosamente al "bulto" con su sonrisa sarcástica en la boca.

Todos los de Gryffindor miraban ahora a Lisa y con sus ojos le suplicaban que escogiera la limpieza, ¡75 puntos eran demasiados!

Casi como con un susurro Lisa dijo:

-Está bien, iré a limpiar su despacho....

-¿Cómo dice señorita galleta?

-¡Que iré a limpiar su dichos..., su despacho!

"Eso me gusta más" pensó Snape, sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara.

-Entonces la espero en mi despacho a las 6 de la tarde, ¡sea puntual!

Durante todo el día, Lisa, estuvo de un humor de perros, protestando una y otra vez  por todo el colegio y justo cuando le estaba poniendo verde a Snape...

-Veo que sigue con las mismas señorita galleta.-dijo Snape.

Lisa pegó un brinco del susto ya que los tenía justo detrás.

-Creo que tendrá que pasar más de 1 día limpiando, ¿qué tal 6 días?

-¿¡Qué!?-protestó Lisa

-Tal vez 7 días sea mejor.- dijo Snape

-Pero...- Lisa

-¡Estupendo 8 días!- Snape

-¡Si no he dicho nada!- Lisa

-¡Mejor que sean 9!- Snape

......

Snape pasó de largo mirando fijamente a Lisa que en esos momentos tenía la cara descompuesta.

Justo detrás de él venía la "dichosa" Angy orgullosa y sonriente diciendo:

-Tenías que haberme hecho la poción sin chistar, te hubiera ido mejor.

-¡Un moratón en tu maldita cara es lo que te voy hacer, tonta caprichosa, mal criada.imbécil...!

-¡10 días para la señorita galleta!- gritó Snape del otro lado del pasillo.

Antes de que Lisa volviera a protestar, Sandra, Sam y Jon corrieron a taparle la boca y evitar que así Lisa tuviera que limpiar el despacho de Snape durante todo el curso.

Ya en la casa Gryffindor, Lisa pataleó, chillo e insultó todo lo que pudo y más aunque de vez en cuando miraba a su espalda por si milagrosamente estaba allí Snape con su sonrisa burlona.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y el enojo pasó a ser puro terror.

-¿Qué tendrá en esas estanterías? Seguramente porquería muerta y no tan muerta y alguna que otra planta tan marchita como él...

Harry, Ron y Hermione le miraban con compasión ya que ellos sí sabían perfectamente lo que Snape tenía en su despacho.

"5,45" de la tarde, Lisa se dirigía hacia el despacho de Snape, todos le daban palabras de ánimos al pasar, menos claro está, un grupito de Slytherin que estaban disfrutando de lo lindo.

"5,58" Lisa estaba frente al despacho de Snape rezando todo lo que en esos momentos le venía a la cabeza.

-¡Pase, señorita galleta!- dijo Snape antes de que Lisa golpeara la puerta.

-"Este tiene que tener hasta ojos en la puerta"-pensó Lisa

-¡Ojos no, pero huelo una galleta a distancia!- dijo Snape cuando Lisa estuvo dentro del despacho.

La cara de sorpresa de Lisa era aun mayor.

-Bien "pequeña galleta" voy a explicarte una vez y solo una, cómo tienes que limpiar todas las estanterías...

-Perdón, profesor Snape, pero ¿tendría la amabilidad de llamarme por mi nombre y no esos apodos que usted me pone?-Interrumpió Lisa.

Snape se quedó observándola, como estudiando cada rasgo, cada movimiento y cada gesto de Lisa. Ella empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa y por la sonrisa que tenía Snape en la cara, era lo que él pretendía.

-Está bien, Lisa, pero recuerda que tú aceptaste el reto.-

-¿De qué me habla, señor?- dijo disimuladamente Lisa

-¡Oh, vamos, Lisa! Sabes muy bien de qué te estoy hablando, del día del comedor, en el que tú, con mucho arte, colocaste el polvo de desconcierto en la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Polvos descor...qué?, no sé de que me está hablando señor, yo no entiendo de polvos ni de nada, ¿para eso he venido aquí, no?-Lisa pensaba "no cuela, no cuela,..."

Snape se acercó a ella, tanto que rozaba su nariz con la de ella, sentía su respiración y pensó:"esto es el fin".

-¡No me tomes por estúpido, Lisa! Si te soy sincero aplaudo tu broma, a sido muy ingeniosa y digna de mi rivalidad. Tenía ganas de que alguien se pusiera a la altura, ese Harry, Ron y Hermione no merecen ni si quiera que yo pierda el tiempo con sus estúpidas bromas.

-Usted disfruta con todo esto ¿verdad?- le dijo Lisa con mirada de odio.

Snape se le acercó tanto que Lisa tuvo que echarse para atrás con tan mala suerte que se chocó con la pared. Y ahí estaba ella pegada a la pared y con Snape tan pegado que tuvo que girar la cabeza, éste le dijo al oído:

-¿Ve en mi cara acaso algo que le pueda parecer que yo disfruto con esto?

-No, señor.-dijo temblorosa Lisa

-¿Cómo ha dicho? ¿Tiene siempre esa mala costumbre de habar tan  bajo?- dijo Snape acercándose aún más.

-¡No, señor, no tiene usted cara de disfrutar con esto!-"ni yo tampoco" pensó Lisa.

Snape se apartó y se dirigió al fondo de su despacho que por lo visto era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba.

-Bien, aquí tienes mis queridas estanterías, como puedes ver hay tres cubos, uno es para vaciar el contenido de los tarros, el otro tiene agua y jabón para que los limpies como es debido y el tercero para que los dejes escurrir. Cuando termines con los botes, limpias bien la estantería creo que tiene un poco de polvo, pero no te des mucha prisa, tienes 10 días por delante para hacerlo con calma y bien. Al poco tiempo Snape salió del despacho con aire de superioridad.

Esa tarde fue para Lisa la peor que recordaba en su vida, lo que había en esas estanterías era inexplicable, las ganas de vomitar, los mareos y el mal olor rodeaban a Lisa casi, casi oprimiéndola. -¡Y todavía me quedan 10 días! ¡De esta me llevan a la enfermería!

Uno de los tarros contenía "algo" que despedía el peor olor del mundo y su tacto era asqueroso y repugnante, cuando fue a vaciarlo una gran idea pasó por la mente de Lisa y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Como se suele decir, de las cosas malas siempre se puede sacar algo bueno. Y aunque me quede limpiando todo el curso, ésta merece la pena" pensó

Lisa guardó el tarro lo mejor que pudo y cuando Snape regresó al despacho, ella intentó mantenerlo escondido y evitar que él se le "acercara demasiado".

-Por lo que veo me entendiste todo a la primera, sabía que lo harías bien ya que esto de ser "ama de casa" te viene de familia- dijo con ironía Snape.

Lisa pudo controlar su ira pensando en el tarro y dijo:

-Puedo irme ya profesor?- "Demasiado  amable" pensó

-No hay nada como una buena limpieza para  que a uno se le bajen los humos ¿eh, Lisa?- Sí, puedes irte pero antes baja el cubo con la basura que has quitado a la cocina, los elfos sabrán qué hacer con él.-

Lisa obedeció sin chistar, "demasiado sospechoso, me va a cazar, lo sé, me va a pillar, estoy demasiado obediente...

-¡Lisa! Chilló Snape -¿Qué tienes en la capa?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué capa? ¿Tengo algo?- Lisa empezó a temblar.

- Ajá -rió Snape- Parece ser que te gusta tanto mi basura como para ponértela de decoración en tu capa no? ¡Sí señor, las cosas en su sitio, como debe ser! ¡La basura con la basura!

Lisa bajo la mirada y vio que tenía una cosa viscosa de algún tarro pegada en la capa, con alivio, se lo quitó y salió del despacho. 

Cuando Snape vio salir a Lisa, su frente se arrugó y entrecerró los ojos, estaba escrutando cada movimiento de Lisa antes de salir y al fin dijo: -"Esta planea algo".

Al día siguiente la cara de los 4 amigos era radiante, no se podían creer lo divertido que iba a ser ese día y estaban con unas ganas locas de que la clase de pociones llegara enseguida.

Ya en la clase de Snape, todos centraban su mirada en un solo punto, el pupitre de Angy. Esta apareció justo antes que Snape, como casi todos los días, y cuando  se sentó.... ¡pruuuum! El sonido alto y claro de un pedo* enorme con su correspondiente hedor justamente después. Las carcajadas, llantos de risa y la huída de Angy fue todo uno, había sido la broma más buena de la historia en clase de Snape. Lo habían planeado muy bien, Sam el chapucillas con sus cachivaches había creado la bolsa del pedo y Jon con un truco de su espectáculo, lo había hecho invisible durante 15 min. 

Cuando el olor fue a las fosas nasales de Snape, reconoció enseguida de dónde provenía y traspasó con la mirada al cuarteto que estaba en la esquina muertos de risa.

Merecía  la pena el castigo que le habían impuesto a los 4 amigos ya que la cara incolora de Angy había merecido la pena y también la cara de Snape al ver cómo toda su clase se desmadraba de esa manera. Tenían que limpiar durante una semana la clase de pociones al terminar la hora y a Lisa también le tocó limpiar la ropa de Angy a mano hasta que se le fuera el olor."Ha merecido la pena, ha merecido la pena" pensaba mientras frotaba.

Pasaban los días y ya Lisa no tenía que limpiar más. Después de lo de Angy, Snape no le dirigió la  palabra y ni si quiera se metía con ella. Por lo menos había ganado algo, Snape no molestaba. Aunque esto parecía muy sospechoso...

*Por si alguien no sabe bien lo que es pedo (no se cómo se dice en otros sitios), es un aire, flatulencia o como lo quieran llamar.

**Sybill:** Muchas gracias, me imagino que se reirán bastante, he cambiado algo la historia pero son pequeñas cosas.

**Ana:** Gracias a ti también, lo pongo aquí porque creo que hay palabras un poco fuertes y quizá meta escenas.... al final..., ¡sí, voy a terminarlo!

**Magical:** Me alegra que te guste, si te sirve de consuelo no creo que tarde mucho entre un capítulo y otro porque tengo la historia ya hecha.

**Hermione: **No vas muy desencaminada pero va a ser difícil.

**Silux:** Gracias, ahora empieza lo bueno.

**Karin:** Espero que la continuación te guste más aun. 


	4. Buen provecho

"Aquí tenéis otra ración de guerra al horno, von apetit"

La rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor fue cada vez mayor, por ahora ganaba Gryffindor en bromas pesadas, tenían al mejor en el equipo, "Sam chapuzas", como Lisa le llamaba.

Los 4 amigos hacían un buen equipo para esto de las bromas, Sam preparaba todo con ayuda de Jon, Lisa mandaba a Arturo cuando necesitaba algunos de sus "ingredientes" y Sandra.... bueno Sandra era ¡la mayor cotilla de todo el mundo! Gracias a ella sabían chismes y cotilleos bastante buenos como para saber muchos puntos flacos de Slytherin, el cómo lo hacía, era un gran misterio. 

Toda la casa de Gryffindor intentaban ayudarles en todo lo posible, veían que eran los mejores para hacer las bromas y ese año estaba resultando muy divertido

Un día en el comedor, Sandra se le acercó a Lisa con cara de enfado.

-Y ahora ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto Lisa

-Estoy enfadada, muy enfadada, no puedo descubrir por qué la &%@!·# de Angy con lo rica que es, no vino a su edad al colegio.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso Sandra?

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¿No crees que siendo tan rica y su padre tan poderoso habrían hecho algo al no recibir la carta?- le chilló Sandra

-Lo primero, relájate, lo segundo ¿es que todos los niños reciben la carta?

-Creo que no..., pero si no tuviese que haber venido a su edad ¿qué hacer ahora aquí? Tengo que saber más.

Antes de que Lisa pudiera impedirlo, Sandra salió corriendo del comedor.

-Un día le va a dar algo con tanto chisme.-pensó Lisa

Llegaron la Navidades y Lisa tenía planeado irse a su casa para ver cómo iban las cosas con Moogly y la vieja bruja  "Doroty". Pero McGonagall se lo impidió.

-Mira Lisa, ya he escrito a Moogly y me ha comentado que va todo muy bien, así que podrías quedarte para que pudiéramos hablar un poco. Quiero que me expliques cómo te has metido, con 25 años que tienes, en todo ese jaleo de la competición de bromas pesadas. 

-Ejem, pues nada  una cosa llevó a la otra y.... ¿es que tu no estás disfrutando viendo perder a Slytherin?

-¡Sí, per...!

-¿Sí? –ahora lisa ponía cara de niña traviesa.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, te estás comportando peor que los niños de 11 años, la verdad es que me hubiera esperado otra cosa de ti, pero esto ¡no! – McGonagall tomó aire para relajarse. - Mira Lisa has tenido una segunda oportunidad, no lo eches todo a perder por una simple competición, ¿de acuerdo?

McGonagall la miraba con cara de reprimenda y a Lisa se le subieron los colores. Era cierto que se estaba comportando diferente, siempre había querido hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía con las dichosas galletas. Se estaba comportando como una quinceañera en plena pubertad pero estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-¡Pase!

-Profesor Snape, ¿quería verme?

-Sí Señor Malfoy, tengo algo que decirle, siéntese – Snape indicó una butaca que tenía enfrente de la chimenea y él se sentó en la otra de al lado.

Por mucho que fueran las mazmorras, el despacho de Snape era cálido, parecía como si dentro de una misma estancia hubiera dos zonas bien distintas. En el lado de la mesa de trabajo y las estanterías, daba la sensación de estar en la mazmorra más fría del mundo, sin embargo en el lado de su saloncito y sus libros parecías estar en la casa más cálida y más acogedora que hayas visto. Tenía muy bien definido donde empezaba una cosa y dónde terminaba la otra.

-¿Qué le dije antes de las Navidades respecto a Gryffindor? – Snape ni si quiera le miraba, tenía la vista puesta en la chimenea.

-Queee, quee que no nos metiéramos con ellos, eso sí, que no nos metiéramos con ellos. – El rostro de Malfoy era aun más blanco de lo habitual.

-¿Por qué tartamudea? Si tanto miedo le doy, debe pensarlo antes de cometer otra estupidez como la de esta tarde, ¿me ha entendido? 

Malfoy había estado a punto de pelearse con Ron pero Snape lo paró antes de tiempo.

- Le he preguntado si lo ha entendido. – Ahora Snape le miraba fijamente, tenía esa mirada que amedrentaba a cualquier ser, que daba la sensación que solo con esa mirada podría acabar con tu vida.

- Sí profesor, lo he entendido. – Malfoy  se felicitó a sí mismo por haber podido decir una frase sin tartamudear, por mucho que fuera el jefe de Slytherin y le ayudara en muchas cosas, le había dejado muy claro que él no era su amigo, simplemente favorecía a su casa.

-Bien, tenga en cuenta que tengo a Dumblendor muy pegado y a McGonagall muy pendiente, tengo que trabajar tranquilo si no todo se irá a la mierda. Le advierto que si por usted o por algún idiota de sus amigos esto se estropea, tendrá el peor curso de toda su vida y ahora lárguese. 

Malfoy dio un brinco y salió lo más rápido posible del despacho. Cuando cerro la puerta tras de sí, se llevó las manos a la cabeza dándose pequeños golpes.

- Maldito estúpido, tonto, casi echas todo a perder, tonto....

Snape se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido Malfoy. "Espero que ese estúpido no lo eche todo a perder". Se levantó, cogió de la repisa de la chimenea su ultimo libro, pero no pudo ni siquiera centrar su mente en la lectura. Sonreía solo con pensar la cara que pondría Lisa con lo que le tenía preparado y sin darse cuenta empezó a recordarla cómo era. Recordaba el movimiento de su cabello negro y ondulado cuando se ponía a chilla y a protestar, sus ojos verdes llenos de odio cuando lo miraban a él y lo mejor era el hoyuelo que le salía en el moflete cuando se reía o se aguantaba algún insulto hacia su persona.

-Con esta me voy a reír, tengo ganas de ver su cara. Esta no la supera.

Y volvió a su lectura.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Lisa pasó  las Navidades más bonitas del mundo, tuvo muchos regalos, jugaron con la nieve y se pusieron hasta las botas de caramelos, ranas de chocolate, grajeas y pasearon un montón de veces por el pueblo.

Ese año muy poca gente fue a casa por Navidad, la cosa estaba al rojo vivo y no se iban a perder la súper batalla de Gryffindor contra Slytherin y viceversa. Esperaban una revancha pero no sabían que llegaría pronto, Snape se ocuparía de eso.

Lisa comentó varias veces a sus amigos sus sospechas de que Slytherin estaba muy quieto, de que Snape no molestaba y que nadie de Gryffindor en ese tiempo se había peleado con alguno de Slytherin. Todo lo que Lisa decía caía en saco roto, dentro de poco sería Hallowen y todo el mundo estaba más pendiente del baile que de otra cosa. Iban a ver actuaciones sorpresas, a grupos conocidos como "La oreja de Merlín", por todo el colegio se respiraba expectación y nerviosismo.

En la comida de Hallowen, Lisa se percató de que ni Malfoy ni Snape estaban en sus sitios.

-¿Qué os dije? Estos traman algo y creo que va a ser esta noche. –dijo Lisa preocupada.

-¿Pero cómo podemos saber qué están planeando?- Preguntó Harry acercándose a Lisa.

-No tengo ni idea pero será mejor que esta noche estemos alertas y que la cena... bueno que intentemos comer lo máximo posible ahora.- les dijo Lisa. 

-Pero no creo que vuelvan a echarnos nada en la comida, eso está muy visto. –dijo Ron.-

-Sí, pero entonces ¿qué demonios van hacer? –dijo pensativa Lisa.

-De todas formas yo voy a coger doble ración por si acaso. –Dijo Sam

Todos hicieron un gesto afirmativo y se volvieron a llenar los platos, por lo menos durarían un día entero sin comer o directamente se morirían de empacho.

Esa noche todos estaban con sus mejores galas y muy contentos aunque con un poco de miedo y preocupación "¿qué estarán planeando esas serpientes?" Llegaron al comedor y todo Gryffindor no hacía más que mirar las caras de Malfoy y Snape pero éstos no mostraban nada que pudiera parecer sospechoso, ni si quiera una sonrisa maliciosa. "Más sospechoso aún"-Pensó Lisa.

Cuando se sentaron, todos empezaron a toquetear toda la vajilla y la cubertería de la mesa para  ver si había algún polvillo escondido, no había nada. 

Después del discurso apareció la comida, era mucho más irresistible que nunca. Ninguno tenía hambre y al principio nadie de la mesa comió pero luego..., era tan irresistible y sin darse casi cuente empezaron a engullir toda la maravilla de comida que tenían enfrente pero... había algo sospechoso, la gente les miraba con asco, se tapaban la boca incluso algunos los ojos. Estaban viendo como los de Gryffindor comían cosas asquerosas, negras, verdes, amarillas, tenían tentáculos, eran babosos y olía fatal, parecía como si estuvieran comiendo medusas grandes y gorda de muchos colores. Realmente era asqueroso y más de uno dejó de comer por lo menos por esa noche. 

Snape sonrió y sin que nadie le viera, por suerte todos tenían la mirada centrada en Gryffindor hizo un movimiento con su varita y  pronto los de Gryffindor se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban comiendo. ¡Dios! ¡Toda basura que recogió Lisa de los tarros de Snape! Todos y  sin quedar ninguno fueron corriendo a la enfermería y de allí a la cama, el baile había finalizado para ellos. El dolor de estómago duró 3 semanas y la humillación bastante más.

Angy volvió a las andadas, orgullosa de la revancha que su casa había hecho con tanto arte, por cualquier lugar que fueran oían el mote de "come-basuras"

Un día por la mañana Lisa encontró un sobre en su almohada, era de Snape:

_"Querida Galleta apestosa:_

_A ver cómo superas esta._

_Snape_

Se puso colorada de la rabia ¿quién se cree que es? Pero pronto se le pasó ya que su estómago empezó a protestar y se tumbó en la cama sin poder dejar de gruñir.

Pasaba el tiempo y Gryffindor no encontraba modo de vengarse, Lisa empezó a tener cada día peor humor, no podía ser,"no puede ganar Slytherin" y menos después del encontronazo que tuvo con Snape.

-Esperaba más de ti.- le dijo Snape. ¿Acaso te has dado ya por vencida?

Es posible que me equivocara contigo, perdí el tiempo convenciendo a esos puñeteros elfos para poner mi "basura" en los platos. Si lo hubiera sabido, ni siquiera me habría molestado.

"Ni lo creas que me voy a rendir, maldito Snape"- pensaba Lisa mientras recordaba el fatal encuentro.

Después todo volvió a la normalidad, el caso es que los profesores ya se estaban cansando de tanta broma así que ahora tenían que ir con más cuidado. Incluso Dumblendor dijo a Snape que no se enfrentara tanto con Lisa que por lo que había visto los dos eran muy cabezones y parecía que se fueran a matar a la mínima. Pero Snape decía que ningún adulto y menos ella quebrantaría su autoridad.

-No seas cabezota, Severus. Ella no se va a callar y tú lo sabes, simplemente procura no provocarla más.

-¿Yo? ¡Yo no provoco a nadie, son ellos maleducados que se piensan que pueden venir aquí y imponerse ante las reglas y el profesorado!

Dumblendor le hacía un gesto con la mano para que se calmara, muchas veces no sabía bien quién era el Director y quién el Profesor cuando estaba con Snape. Se sabía las reglas del colegio incluso mejor que él mismo.

-Pero si estás disfrutando con todo esto Severus, se te ve en la cara y no es por que no te conozca....

-¡Pues me parece que no me conoces en absoluto, Albus, yo no disfruto y si no tienes otra cosa que decirme quisiera retirarme!

-Sí, Severus puedes irte. –Cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta pensó- "Nunca reconocerá que le encanta esta guerra aunque no sabe que es posible que la pierda y eso tampoco le va a gustar"

Faltaba poco para el final del curso y Lisa estaba andando por los pasillos con una pluma y un papel, creando y dando forma a una supuesta broma. Lo escribía todo con símbolos, eran símbolos fáciles, era como los que se usan cuando una es pequeña y escribe una carta "secreta" a su mejor amiga, eran fáciles pero solo lo comprendería la persona que la estaba escribiendo, el resto vería simplemente garabatos. Podría haber utilizado la magia para encantar el papel y todo eso pero le parecía una tontería, solo eran pequeñas ideas que al escribirlas le hacía aclararse mejor sobre la supuesta broma.

Sin darse cuenta chocó contra alguien la verdad que bastante fuerte ya que Lisa había acelerado el paso al emocionarse con una idea que le parecía genial.

-Maldita come-basura, ¡mira por donde vas! Me acabas de manchar toda la capa con tu bote de tinta.

-Ay, chico Malfoy, utiliza esa cosa que tú tienes, digo la varita, lo otro simplemente, no tienes, y límpiate la capa. Si me disculpas maldito pijo de mierd...

-No me extraña que hables así después de comerte toda mi basura. –dijo Snape detrás de ella, como siempre. –Creo que voy a quitar a Gryffindor 15 puntos y le voy a dar a Slytherin 15 por ser el señor Malfoy paciente y aguantar sus insultos.

Lisa fue a protestar pero estaba cansada de chillar con aquel hombre, le estaba cansando tanto chillo, más o menos empezó a acostumbrarse, ni siquiera dio un respingo cuando él apareció a su lado.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras- dijo Lisa ante la sorpresa de Malfoy y Snape. –No me extraña que quieras darle puntos sin motivo a Slytherin ya que si esperas a que lo consigan por sus propios medios es posible que no pasen de 100, y ahora si me disculpáis tengo que intentar subir puntos estudiando.

Lisa se alejó dejando perplejos a Snape y Malfoy por la tranquilidad y paciencia que había demostrado en esos momentos. Pronto los puños de Snape se cerraron y bajo corriendo a su despacho.

-¡Maldita desgraciada! Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo. ¡Se piensa que no tengo confianza en la gente de Slytherin!¡Pero quién es ella....! 

Estuvo un buen rato, chillando y haciendo aspavientos pero sus ojos pronto se mostraron fríos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. -"Te voy hacer pasar los peores meses de tu vida, así es posible que no vuelvas el próximo año y espero que así sea."

Por fin nuestros amigos tuvieron una gran idea en la que incluso Snape iba a participar.

-¡Snape! ¡Tú estás loca!- Gritó Harry.

-Sí, Snape, yo me hago responsable de todas las consecuencias- dijo tranquilamente Lisa

Mientras  en otro punto de la sala común...

-Está lista, sí, la poción está lista- decía alegremente Hermione.

En ese momento Sam trajo de su baúl un rociador e introdujo la poción.

-Cuanto durará- preguntó Jon a Hermione

-Bueno todo depende de la temperatura ambiental, por que si pensamos un segundo, de la clase de transformación a la de pociones, bajan 5 grados y si de ésta pasamos a la de adivinación pues suben, sin contar con los pasillos que hay una diferencia de...

-¡Hermione! ¿¡Cuánto va a durar la poción!? No queremos saber la temperatura del colegio-gritó Ron

Con cara de odio hacia Ron al fin Hermione dijo:

-A la hora de la comida desaparecerá pero....

-Está bien- le cortó Lisa

-¡La tengo ¡ ¡Tengo la contraseña de Slytherin!- dijo jadeando Sandra, había llegado corriendo.

-¡Estupendo! Sin eso no hubiéramos podido hacer nada pero... ¿cómo narices la has conseguido?-preguntó Harry

-Recuerda que soy la mayor chismosa del colegio y... mis fuentes son asunto mío. Sandra se agachaba apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas para coger aire.

-Ahora hay un problema, ¿quién es el guapo que va a ir al despacho de Snape?- preguntó Sam

-Yo-contestó Lisa. Sé cómo ir y sé también dónde está su habitación, hay una puerta a la derecha del despacho y por lo que pude comprobar era su habitación. ¡No me miréis así! Estaba mucho tiempo sola y pude salsear un poco todo e incluso conseguí esto.

Lisa sacó de su capa un manojo de llaves, supuestamente de Snape.

-¡Tú no estás bien!- Se dará cuenta que le has robado las llaves y nos pillará, seguro que nos estará esperando- dijo Ron.

-No lo creo por que estas no son sus llaves si no una réplica que pude hacer sin que él lo supiera. Mirar, él guardaba su juego de llaves en un armario hechizado, por supuesto, pero lo que no sabía es que del hechizo, por muy poco conocido que sea, yo sabía el contrahechizo...

-¡¿Qué tú qué!?- gritaron todos

-Es un hechizo muy antiguo y muy poco conocido, mis antepasados lo utilizaban para guardar la fórmula de las galletas y por supuesto yo lo conozco, aunque no lo utilizo mi abuela me hizo aprenderme todos los hechizos y contra hechizos que sabían mis antepasadas....- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa en la boca.

Planearon cómo iban hacer la broma, Lisa, Sam y Harry irían en la primera partida con la capa de invisibilidad. Luego Harry recogería a Jon para que éste les ayudara.

Había que llevar con mucho cuidado las cajas que iban a ser transportadas hasta las habitaciones ya los dichosos cascabeles hacían bastante ruido y sobre todo por la noche. Pronto comenzarían la venganza y la sorpresa sería para todo el mundo.


	5. La venganza viene disfrazada

A las 12h de la noche fueron levantándose todos con mucho cuidado y bajaron a la sala común, la broma iba a ser una sorpresa para todos.

-A ver, yo cojo la caja, ¡uy! Estos cascabeles suenan demasiado...., Sam coge el rociador y Harry... ¿Harry?- Lisa miraba por todos los lados.

-Estoy aquí, meteros en la capa de una vez y salgamos.- dijo Harry

El camino hasta Slytherin se les hizo eterno, tuvieron que detenerse más de una vez ya que la Sra. Norris les rondaba demasiado cerca, además llevaban algo que para ella sería una señal de alarma y muy clara ¡cascabeles! Después de bajar varios pisos con bastante dificultad llegaron frente a un cuadro horroroso de un hombre blanco como la leche, el pelo moreno y rizado cayéndole por la cara y con unas ojeras hasta el suelo, con un susurro dijeron: "Pársel"

-¿Eh?¿ Quién es el listillo que dice la contraseña?¿ O es que quizás no lo ha dicho nadie? Muéstrate si quieres que te deje pasar.

-Pársel- susurraron de nuevo.

-No insistas intruso, muéstrate y te dejaré pasar

Lisa se impacientó y subiendo un poco el tono de voz, repitió la contraseña.

-Por más que grites no conseguirás nada.

Lisa se cansó, salió de la capa y se puso frente al cuadro.

-Mira viejo estúpido, te he dicho la contraseña y como no te abras de una vez, te juro que te rajo de arriba a bajo y te tendrán que recoger con pinzas ¿entendido? ¡Pársel!

-¡Está bien! Esto... os abro, sí en fin que... os abro.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, tenía como un ligero tintineo parecía como si estuviese ¿temblando de miedo? 

Lisa se dirigió de nuevo al hombre más amenazante que nunca.

-Y como se te ocurra decir algo a alguien te buscaré allí donde estés para destrozarte ¿sí? Bien, lo tomaré como un sí. ¡Vamos! – Indicó al grupo entrar.

-Esto... Lisa ¿estás bien? –Dijo Sam

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? Tenemos... ¿por qué me miráis así?

-Dabas auténtico miedo, parecía que si pudieras, lo asesinabas ahí mismo. –Dijo Harry

-¿Tú te has visto la cara cuando te pones así? –Le decía Sam mientras la miraba asombrado.

-¡Ja! Tranquilos, es un don que tengo.- Y les guiñó un ojo.

De pronto sintieron un escalofrío al ver una sombra que se movía por la sala común, buscaron con sus ojos de dónde provenía aquella sombra y se sintieron aliviados al comprobar que simplemente era una serpiente en una urna de cristal, bastante grande y que ocupaba gran parte de la sala común.

-¡Uau! Qué chula, podríamos pedir nosotros un León ¿o qué?- dijo Sam

Sam y Harry comenzaron a reirse tapándose la boca y mirando alucinados aquella hermosa serpiente. Tenía rayas negras y amarillas, daba un aire siniestro a aquel lugar.

-Ya está bien chicos, esto es peligroso, Harry vete a por el resto.

Harry fue en busca de Jon para que éste trajera el resto del equipo mientras Sam y Lisa colocaban en cada una de las sillas, con mucho cuidado, su sorpresa y luego la rociaban con la poción. Cuando llegó Jon pudieron terminar todo el trabajo y se dispusieron para salir, pero antes de eso dieron un último vistazo a todas las habitaciones para comprobarlo todo. Todos sonreían al salir, al poco tiempo Harry se marchó con Sam y Jon y luego volvería a por Lisa para que ésta dejara el último "regalito".

Lisa se quedó esperando en la  sala común justo a lado de la salida, al rato oyó unas voces en las habitaciones, su cuerpo empezó a temblar...

-"¡Oye! ¡Tengo hambre! No tendrás nada guardado de la cena...

-"¡Mierda!" Son Goyle y Crabbe.- pensó Lisa

-Aquí no tengo nada. Está abajo, en la sala común, en el bolsillo de mi capa.

Los pasos se empezaron a oír, acercándose cada vez más a la sala común y Lisa comprobó con terror que la capa estaba justo enfrente de ella, "me va a pillar"· "por ese gordo comilón todo a la porra"....

En esos momentos Harry apareció por la entrada y pudieron salir a tiempo antes de que el gordinflón apareciera babeando a por un "poco" de comida.

-Uff! Por poco, casi me pilla el idiota de Goyle. – A Lisa todavía le temblaban las piernas.- Y ahora a por el pez-gordo...-En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lisa llevaba la caja y Harry el rociador y cuando llegaron a la puerta....

-Mira Harry, este es el punto donde tú te quedas aquí esperándome...

-¡No! No pienso dejarte sola...

-¡Escucha! Si sale algo mal, que me pillen a mí sola, tú tienes que seguir aquí, no quiero que te expulsen por mi culpa... y te necesito aquí para poder escapar si es necesario...

Harry aceptó de mala gana y Lisa entró en el despacho de Snape. Empezó a tantear por las pareces y decidió darse un poco de luz ¡Lumos! dijo con un susurro- Encontró la habitación de Snape y cuando entró lo vio profundamente dormido, tenía unas sábanas negras que solo le cubrían hasta la cintura, el pecho estaba al descubierto. Lisa se quedó mirando "¡Está muy atractivo así!. Se permitió el lujo de observarle un poco más, tenía parte del pelo cayéndole por la cara, luego miró la habitación, estaba casi igual que la última vez que la vio.

-"Bien, a lo que he venido..." "Si no recuerdo mal, la ropa estaba por aquí, sí aquí está" "Esto así, bien puesto y ahora la guinda final con un poco de poción..., ya está" "¡Felices sueños profesor!" Y Lisa salió rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Gryffindor, todos mostraron cara de alivio y se felicitaban unos a otros.

-¡Ahora todos a la cama, mañana será un gran día!- dijo Hermione

Al día siguiente Lisa se levantó muy temprano y fue a ver a McGongall, ésta se acababa de levantar.

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo Lisa?- Le dijo McGonagall

-Sí, que le digas a Dumbledor que no intervenga en la broma de hoy, se pasará a la hora de la comida..., lo prometo- miro Lisa suplicante a McGonagall

-¡Está bien! Pero como vea algo que no me gust....

Antes de que terminara, Lisa pegó un salto y le dio un gran beso, salió corriendo hacia el comedor sin hacer caso a lo que McGonagall seguía diciendo.

Una vez en el comedor, la impaciencia de los 7 amigos era palpable, iba a ser el desayuno más divertido de la historia, de pronto....tin, tin, tintin, tintintin, tin, el delicioso sonido de los cascabeles.

Pronto irrumpieron todos los de Slytherin en el comedor, vestidos de bufones y haciendo monerías, cabriolas con caras estúpidas y con trajes ridículamente puestos.

Los trajes eran muy chillones y muy "ceñiditos", parecían payasos de circo haciendo su función. Malfoy y sus matones estaban verdaderamente graciosos, sobre todo los dos gorditos con sus trajes tan apretados que parecían muñecos de Michelín.

Angy sonriendo a todo el mundo y haciendo tonterías a aquellos que se lo pedían y con su osito de peluche(¡a su edad!) colgado al cuello.

-Y ahora la guinda final... dijo Lisa sonriendo...

En esos momentos apareció Snape con el traje más chillón y más ridículo de todos, daba volteretas y cantaba, regalaba flores que se sacaba de la nariz y tenía un sombrero de picos más ridículo aún.

La gente lloraba de la risa, no podían creerse lo que estaban viendo, Slytherin haciendo el ridículo más espantoso del mundo y con su cabecilla al frente. Seguramente no se olvidaría en muchos, muchos años....

Lisa se acercó a Snape y le pidió que le hiciera todo tipo de monerías, saltar a la pata coja, que se tirase al suelo, que hiciera el pino... Todas la cosa inimaginables que a Lisa se le ocurrió. 

Con una gran sonrisa Lisa le miró a Snape y le dijo que se acercara

-Todo esto por lo que me hiciste pasar en tu despacho "maldito cabrón". -Lo último lo dijo en susurro para que sólo él lo oyera. El simplemente le sonrió y le dio un ramo de flores que se había sacado de la nariz y siguió danzando por todo el colegio.

La broma había salido bien, los trajes y la poción eran los correctos, cuando Slytherin se fue a vestir esa mañana, vieron como siempre, su ropa pero en realidad eran trajes de bufones que les hacían convertirse por un tiempo limitado, en bufones reales, la poción no se bebía sino que se respiraba, haciendo así su efecto.

Ese día fue imposible dar clase y por suerte Dumbledor no interrumpió la broma, así que hasta la hora de la comida, el castillo se convirtió en un verdadero circo, gracias a Slytherin.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, la expectación era latente, la poción empezó a perder su efecto. Los de Slytherin se miraban unos a otros con la vergüenza en la cara ya que se acordaban de todo lo que habían hecho. Snape...., bueno Snape pasó de una cara burlona a una cara de odio, vergüenza e ira en un momento. Fue el mejor espectáculo que uno podía desear. Snape desapareció enseguida y todo Slytherin le siguió, corriendo por los pasillos hasta su casa con el inconfundible sonido de los cascabeles.

Todos seguían quitándose las lágrimas de la cara provocadas por la risa y Lisa comentó.

-Lo mejor va a ser cuando intenten quitarse esos trajes tan ceñiditos, creo que alguno tendrá que ir a la enfermería a que le ayuden.

El comedor entero se levantó para aplaudir la broma, había sido buenísima y seguramente sería muy difícil de olvidad, tal vez pasara de abuelos a nietos.

Snape llegó a su habitación con la furia en sus ojos, había hecho cosas que en su estado natural ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza.

-¡Ante todo el colegio! ¡He hecho el ridículo, ante todo el colegio!- gritó con furia. ¡Y esa maldita me ha llamado cabrón! ¡A mí! ¡Un profesor! ¡Auch! –Las mallas le estaban apretando demasiado sus partes íntimas pero cuando quiso quitarse las mallas, tuvo que tumbarse en la cama para poder hacerlo ya que eran muy, muy apretadas, su furia se encendía cada vez más. Mientras luchaba con las mallas, notó cómo caía una carta del cabezal de su cama:

Querido Arlequín:

Espero que la broma esté a tu altura

¿Me he esforzado lo suficiente?

¿Qué opinas ahora de las galletas?

LISA

p.d. estás muy guapo cuando duermes

Dentro del sobre estaba el juego de llaves con una nota:

"Buen hechizo, pero que sepas 

que algunas amas de casa también lo conocemos"

Y al final tenía las palabras mágicas para deshacer el hechizo. Esto enfureció mucho más a Snape y le costó el triple quitarse la ropa, que al final lo intentó quitarse la ropa con un movimiento de varita pero aun así costaba.

"_Os contesto los reviews, espero que os haya gustado, besos"_

**Soycomosoy:** espero que te haya gustado la venganza, ha sido buena eh?

**Cris: **Gracias, me alegro que te guste, que sepas que hay cosas que he añadido.

**Velia: **Creo que aquí si que te has reido no?


	6. Consecuencias

**Andie:** Me alegro que te guste.

**Velia: **Gracias, me alegra que estés esperando el próximo capítulo y la relación entre ellos dos, en fin, por ahora es de odio, luego ya se verá.

**Noel:** Muchas gracias, sí hay un pequeña venganza y espero que te guste.

**Soycomosoy:** Uf! Me has puesto colorada con lo de tus aplausos, todavía queda historia para rato así que disfruto cuanto puedas.

**Sybill: ** Gracias, me alegro que te guste lo que he añadido. Por cierto siento lo de tu perro, besos y ánimo.

**Honquito:** Me alegra que te guste mi sentido del humor, aquí tienes un poco más.

**Kitiara: ** Lee atentamente, es posible que haya un romanze.

**Ana: **Le falta un poco para eso, me alegro que te guste.

Esa noche en la casa Gryffindor se montó una gran fiesta, los vitorearon, los aplaudieron, tuvieron chucherías hasta la saciedad. La sala poco a poco se fue vaciando y ya solo quedaban los autores de la broma. Tenían una sonrisa en la cara como si recordasen una y otra vez aquella entrada triunfal de Slytherin.

-Creo que esto lo escribirán en el gran libro de la historia de Hogwarts –dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.

-Y la mejor es que no nos van a poder castigar de nada, porque no pueden castigar a toda la casa de Gryffindor, además algunos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff me han dicho que también dirán que han sido ellos para que no nos castiguen ¡no pueden castigar a casi todo el colegio! –decía Harry riéndose.

-Sí, nos ha salido bien ¿eh Sam? -dijo Jon sonriéndole.- 

-Sí, tenemos que repetir esta experiencia ha sido alucinante ¿Qué sucede Lisa? Estás demasiado seria ¿te han dicho algo o que?

-No, si no me han dicho nada, lo que pasa es que como él me dejó una nota por lo de su "bromita" pues yo...

-¿¡Le dejaste una nota!?- chilló de pronto Hermione.

-Sí... pero no creo que diga nada, sería humillante para él ¿no?

Esa noche todos se quedaron muy preocupados porque una cosa era que no podrían acusar a medio colegio y otra muy distinta que tuvieran un nombre, el de Lisa. 

A pocos días de finalizar el curso, MacGonagall llamó a  Lisa, tenía que ir al despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿Pero, para qué tengo que ir?

-¿No te lo imaginas? McGonagall se la quedó mirando con cara muy seria.

-Pero, no... no fue para tanto...

-Mira Lisa, no sé con qué intenciones te llama Albus pero no creo que quedes impune de esto y espero... en fin solo espero que el año que viene te pueda ver por aquí. ¡Huesitos de santo!

La gárgola se movió y aparecieron las escaleras que conducía al despacho del Director, Lisa tomó aliento y comenzó a subir, cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta.

-Pasa Lisa- dijo Dumblendor.

Snape también estaba en el despacho.

-Bien, me imagino que sabrás por qué estás aquí.

Lisa asentía con la cabeza, a su lado estaba Snape erguido y con un aire de satisfacción en la cara.

-Como puedes suponer, no te puedo acusar de la totalidad de la broma ya que entraron más gente y como bien sabes, no puedo acusar a medio colegio. Por lo que he visto te aprecian mucho ya que desde aquel día, he estado recibiendo un montón de alumnos diciendo que habían sido ellos. Así que de lo único que te puedo acusar  es de entrar en la habitación de un profesor y de hacer copias de sus llaves. Algo que añadir.

-Bueno, lo único que tengo que añadir es que yo no he copiado ninguna llave.

-¡Serás mentirosa! ¡Aquí tengo la prueba de que me hiciste esa copia! Dumbledore ya la ha visto! ¡Mira!- Snape enseñaba a Lisa un trozo de pergamino, que ella le había puesto en su cómoda.

-¿Qué quieres que mire? ¿Yo no veo nada?

-Pero, todavía quieres negar las evidencias, lo tuyo ya pasa de castaño oscuro, yo que usted profesor, la mandaba a su casa y dejará de darnos problemas. Por que tú maldita niña mal criada eres la causante...

-Snape..-interrumpió el director.

-...de que suceda todo este tipo de cosas....

-Snape. –volvió a interrumpir.

-...además de dejarme en ridículo delante de todo el...

-¡Snape! -chilló por fin el director.

-¡Quéee! –sus ojos se posaron en el director y se dio cuenta de la contestación que le había dado. –Perdón profesor, ¿qué quiere?

-Mira el papel que tienes en la mano.

-Que, pero qué demonios es.....

En el papel se podía ver un mensaje totalmente distinto del que anteriormente tenía.

"**Yo Lisa Thomas, estoy obligada hacer esta broma por el profesor Snape ya que quiere que me pillen para poder ser expulsada, le molesto demasiado"**

Los ojos de Snape la miraban como si no se lo pudieran creer, estuvo a punto de chillar cuando Dumblendor le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Lisa esto sigue significando que estuviste en su habitación y lo de la nota, bueno dejémoslo ¿vale? –Albus casi no se puede contener de la risa, la verdad es que la chicha tenía imaginación, él había leído la nota la misma noche de la broma y hasta ese día no la habían leído más, ese golpe había sido bueno, y la cara de Snape mejor. –Así que Lisa tu castigo va a ser el siguiente, tendrás que hacer una visita a todos tus profesores para que te den material extra que lo tendrás que realizar durante el verano y mandarlo vía lechuza el día 25 de Agosto, si no los presentas para esas fechas tendrás que ser expulsada.

-¡Que!? ¡Deberes extra! ¡Tendría que ser expulsada por lo que me hizo!- saltó Snape.

-Mira profesor Snape, entiendo muy bien lo que siente, pero no es justo que sea expulsada ya que usted mismo participó en la broma de Hallowen, así que desde ese momento usted estaba apoyando este juego. Además, ¿no fue usted el que retó a la señorita Thomas?, debió pensar en las consecuencias antes de retarle.

Snape atravesó con la mirada a Lisa y ésta le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Así que Lisa tendrás el castigo por entrar en el despacho del profesor Snape sin su autorización, recogerás tus deberes "extra" y recuerda que lo tienes que mandar el día 25 de Agosto o antes.

Y Dumbledor dio por finalizada la reunión. 

Cuando salieron del despacho de Dumblendor, Snape la cogió del brazo y se la acercó.

-Te juro que pienso ponerte las pociones más difíciles que pueda encontrar para que no puedas volver a pisar este colegio nunca más.

-Eso no es posible profesor Snape, tendrá que poner los deberes según su nivel, yo lo comprobaré personalmente.-dijo Dumbledore detrás de él.

Snape pegó un brinco y soltó a Lisa, luego le miró al director y sin decir nada se marchó.

-Esto... gracias profesor Dumbledor.-dijo Lisa.- Sé que me tendría que haber expulsado y sin embargo...

-Mira Lisa, esto que habéis hecho es de expulsión pero entonces me quedaría solo con dos casas Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, el colegio estaría muy vacío. Pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado ¿vale? Mejor aún que no haya una "próxima vez"- Y le miró a los ojos sonriéndole.

Lisa tuvo que recoger todos sus deberes extra, pasó por todos los despachos y con McGonagall fue horrible, le recordó a su abuela, a sus padres, que si esto que si lo otro, que ya eres mayor para estas tonterías, que vaya suerte que has tenido, que si qué disgusto le había dado... La verdad es que Lisa se le había puesto dolor de cabeza al escuchar a McGonagall. Ya solo le quedaba un despacho el de Snape, así que fue hacia las mazmorras para recoger sus deberes.

-Pase. –dijo Snape.

-Vengo a recoger....

-Acompáñeme. –

Lisa lo siguió por entre los pasillos, dos a la derecha, uno a la izquierda, tres derech..., no uno izquierda.... ¡Ya se había perdido entre las miles de pasillos que tenía eso! Se pararon ante una mazmorra  que tenía la puerta como para un gigante más alto que Hagrid.

-Entre  ¡rápido! –chilló Snape.

Lisa entró a una gran habitación, tenía como una piscina en mitad de esta, estaba llena de "algo indescriptible", tenía un olor espantoso y "algo" se movía dentro de ella.

-Bien señorita, aquí tiene sus deberes.

-¿Qué? Que quiere decir con eso, que quiere decir que "aquí" tengo mis deberes.

-Simplemente que "dentro" de esa piscina están sus deberes, tiene que buscarlos, ya sabe que si no los entrega el día 25...

-¡Pero usted está loco o qué! Ahí hay cosas que se mueven y eso es... es asqueroso, si me sucede algo, tendrá usted la culpa.

-Tranquila son pequeños duendes de la basura, no le harán daño, simplemente jugarán con usted y sus deberes, cuando los coja, sea rápida en salir, por que intentarán quitárselos a toda costa.- Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en la cara de Snape.

-Pero si están ahí dentro, estarán mojados y estropeados, no sé...

-Ya he pensado en eso, señorita galleta. –Se lo dijo acercándose a ella.- Y estarán en perfectas condiciones, tienen un hechizo para que no se mojen, ni se rompan. ¡Buena suerte galletita! –Y se marchó de la mazmorra.

Lisa miraba con los ojos desorbitados la puerta por donde había salido Snape. No podía creerse todavía lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir sus dichosos deberes. Otra posibilidad era ir donde Dumblendor...

-No, pienso recoger los deberes yo solita, este a mí no me conoce.

Se fue metiendo poco a poco en aquella cosa, notaba como miles de cosas viscosas recorrían su cuerpo, el líquido le llegaba hasta el pecho y pronto empezó a notar cómo las manitas de los duendecillos le pegaban pequeños empujones y tirones.

-¡Ay! Eh, tú que me has hecho daño. ¡Decías que no me harían daño! –Chilló Lisa en dirección a la puerta como si Snape la pudiera oír.

Y efectivamente la oía, no se iba a perder eso por nada del mundo, era su venganza. Cuando la vio y oyó en su primer contacto con la piscina se marchó hacia su despacho con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lisa empezó a buscar con las manos sus deberes, tocando "aquello" que cada vez le daba más asco. Tenía la cabeza fuera pero tan cerca del líquido que empezó a marearse con aquél olor, los duendecillos no la dejaban en paz, era como si se hubiera metido en una piscina de pirañas que la golpeaban y tiraban de ella.

En un momento, buscando desesperadamente sus deberes, cogió algo, tiró de él y descubrió al ser más feo y horripilante del mundo. Era pequeño, marrón, arrugado, sin pelo y ¡sin ojos! , no los necesitaban para estar en la basura, se guiaban por su nariz y por su tacto.  Pegó un chillido y Lisa pego otro, hubo un momento que estuvieron los dos chillándose uno al otro. Lisa soltó a aquel ser, he intentó recuperarse de aquella visión para seguir buscando, pero lo que no sabía es que ahora lo tenía más difícil, había cabreado a los duendes con su osadía al coger a uno. Pronto entre todos la cogieron y la hundieron en aquel líquido, Lisa pensaba que se moriría allí mismo, cayó hasta el fondo y sus manos descubrieron algo ¡sus deberes! Salió a la superficie como pudo y con sus manos en lo alto sujetando fuertemente el paquete comenzó su lucha por salir de ahí. Tardó más de media hora en conseguir salir, los duendes no se lo pusieron nada fácil y por casi pierde dos veces el preciado paquete.

Por fin estaba fuera, empapada de esa cosa viscosa y con sus deberes en la mano, se quedó mirando a la piscina y pensaba que no sabía cómo lo había logrado. Se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando salió al pasillo se dio cuenta que tenía otro problema ¿cómo se vuelve? Aquello era un enorme laberinto de pasillos y ella en los tres primeros giros ya se había perdido. Tardo hora y media en encontrar algún pasillo que le resultara familiar y una vez que descubrió dónde estaba, se fue directa al despacho de Snape.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y lo vio ahí, sentado en un sillón, leyendo frente a la chimenea.

-¿Es que no sabe llamar antes de entrar? Por lo que veo ha conseguido coger sus deberes pero por su aspecto y por lo que ha tardado, no le ha resultado nada fácil ¿no es así?

Lisa se acercó muy despacio con los ojos rojos de la ira, Snape se levantó y se enfrentó a ella, mostrando su superioridad pero no se esperaba que Lisa fuera a reaccionar así.  

Cuando Lisa estuvo los suficientemente cerca, se sacudió como un perro, sacudió su cabeza, y se vació los bolsillos de ese líquido encima de aquella fabulosa alfombra. Empapó a Snape de arriba abajo y parte de su saloncito, libros, suelo y sillones. Ya que se había metido ella en aquella cosa, aprovechó para llevarse un poco de más en su cuerpo y en sus bolsillos para compartirlo con su profesor.

Snape simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta y mirándose de arriba abajo como para comprobar que aquello era cierto.

-Y por si no te ha quedado claro lo asqueroso que es esto, te voy a obsequiar con esto.

Lisa le plantó un beso en su boca, para restregarle por la cara aquél líquido, luego le abrazó para mancharlo un poco más y se dispuso a marcharse. 

-Por cierto profesor, antes de irme quisiera agradecerle que compartiera conmigo esta estupenda experiencia, gracias. Y si por lo que sea, se ha quedado con ganas de más,  tiene una piscina muy maja para bañarse si quiere.- Y se fue del despacho dando un fuerte portazo, sabía que él odiaba los portazos.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –Snape miraba furioso para todos los lados, se la había jugado y bien. –Pero esto no va a quedar así, de eso me encargo yo.

Lisa llegó a la sala común, y con una mirada les dijo a todos que no le preguntaran antes de que se duchase. Se duchó y tardó más de media hora en quitarse toda esa porquería de la cabeza, luego se puso el pijama y la bata ya que eran las doce de la noche y se fue a la sala común para explicarles todo.

-Puag! Lo que te hizo Snape es asqueroso vale, pero tú, ¡cómo se te ocurre besarlo! –dijo Hermione

-Más asco no me podía dar, estaba saturada de asco así que un poco más ya no me importaba y su cara fue digna de ver.

-Por cierto, hemos pensado en una cosa, nos vamos ha repartir los deberes entre todos, no es justo que tu te comas todo, nosotros también participamos. –dijo Jon.

-Si la verdad es que sería muy buena idea, no sabía cómo narices iba a entregar todo eso antes del 25 de Agosto.

-Pues no se hable más, nos los repartimos y cuando los hagamos se lo mandamos a Lisa para que lo pase a su letra, ya que si los hechizamos seguramente nos pillarán porque será lo primero que comprueben. –dijo Hermione.

Se repartieron los trabajos y luego se fueron a dormir. Lisa no durmió muy bien, tuvo pesadillas con aquel ser que sacó de la piscina y parecía que estuviera todavía rodeada de aquel líquido.

Ya en la última cena todos los compañeros estaban muy tristes, iban a volver a sus casa y a sus respectivas vidas, con lo divertido que había sido ese curso.

Dumbledor empezó a decir las puntuaciones de las casas...

-Oh! Nos olvidamos de la copa de la casa!- gritó Hermione

-Bien! Ahora diré las puntuaciones: 250 puntos para Slytherin, 315 para Gryffindor, 375 para Hufflepuff y... 450 para Ravenclaw, enhorabuena muchachos!

Con lo  de las bromas, se habían olvidado por completo de la copa de la casa y ése era el resultado.

Al día siguiente Lisa se despidió de todos en la estación y se dirigió hacia su casa, esa noche Moogly le contó todo lo que había hecho durante su ausencia y enseguida se acostó en su cama.

Por la mañana cuando se levantó, algo calló de su almohada, era un sobre plateado con letras verdes y dentro una letra que reconoció enseguida.

**Querida ama de casa:**

**Recuerde que esto todavía no ha terminado.**

**Nos veremos las caras el próximo curso.**

**Por cierto, está muy linda cuando duerme.**

**Snape.**

"Todavía hay más no os preocupéis, queda un curso" Os aclararé un poco cómo va estos cursos de adultos. Son solo dos años, simplemente son para formarles un poco y ya está, no pueden estar más tiempo ya que hay más alumnos adultos y no disponen de profesorado suficiente.

En este curso, el 1º para los adultos, se les separó del resto del alumnado para ponerles un poco al día, pero en el siguiente se les pondrá con los de séptimo, así que estarán con Harry, Hermione y Ron. Como podéis suponer Harry y la Orden de Fénix ya ha acabado con Voldemord, así que ahora solo veremos, bromas y buenos golpes. Hasta el curso que viene. Prometo no tardar mucho y seguirá en esta misma historia.

Gracias a todos. 


	7. Nuevo curso, nuevas estrategias

**Velia:** Me alegro que te guste y siento decirte que no recibió ningún regalito, en fin, pronto se verán las caras.

**Sybill:** Sí, estate atenta porque habrá cambios y un final.

**Soycomosoy: **Sí eso era la piscina pero realmente no sé para que la utiliza, quizá se haga unos largos antes de acostarse x-)

**Andie:** Se besaron, pero no creo que fuera muy "apasionado"

**Kitiara:** Te gustan los líos por lo que veo pues aquí te encontrarás varios, a lo largo de la historia, je!

_"Amigos o Enemigos"_

Lisa no recordaba un verano cómo aquel, ir de compras con Sandra, quedar lo_s _cuatro  para charlar y tomar algo, las visitas de la profesoraMcGonagall e incluso el negocio de las galletitas. Que este verano había aumentado gracias a Moogly, la verdad es que el elfo tenía madera para los negocios. Algo realmente singular en un elfo doméstico.

Pero también debemos recordar la parte mala del verano, los dichosos deberes, estuvieron trabajando todos a destajo, Lisa no hacía más que recibir lechuzas con los deberes hechos, la verdad es que agradecía un montón la ayuda de sus amigos. Sobre todo de Hermione, la pobre se llevó la mayor parte del trabajo porque decía que ésa era una buena forma de repasar todo lo que habían dado en el curso y que le vendría muy bien para el curso siguiente.

Lisa no sabía si lo habían hecho a mala leche pero ninguno quiso coger "pociones", todos decían que a ella se le daba muy bien y que la idónea para hacerlos era ella. La verdad es que a Lisa le gustaba bastante esa asignatura y no se le daba nada mal, seguramente porque ya tenía algo de experiencia en eso de las pociones con lo del negocio.

En su negocio no solo había las estupendas galletas mágicas, tenían muchos tipos de galletas pero la que más éxito tenía eran las "Eternamente mágicas".

Arturo, la lechuza de Lisa, estuvo repartiendo cartas a diestro y siniestro, por eso Lisa decidiócomprar unalechuza llamada "Dama" para los pedidos y dejar a Arturo para el correo personal.

También tuvo que acondicionar la parte trasera de la casa que la utilizaba como trastero para que Moogly viviera allí, a Lisa le parecía que después de lo bien que había llevado el negocio, se merecía un lugar para vivir y así podrían tener más intimidad, tanto él como Lisa.

Una de las cosas que más incomodaba a lisa era su vecina Doroty que no paraba de revolotear alrededor de la casa para ver sí veía algo o se enteraba de algo. Un día.

-Buenas tardes Doroty, la veo mirando alrededor de mi casa y no me explico el por qué- dijo Lisa sorprendiéndole por detrás mientras Doroty miraba por la ventana.

-¡Uy! Hola Lisa,  sí mira, lo que pasa es que estoy vigilando a ese elfo tuyo, ¿Moogly verdad? Sí pues te digo sinceramente que a mí me parece que no es trigo limpio, se está haciendo muy rápido con la casa,  ¡hasta tiene un lugar para él solo! Yo creo que no es conveniente que siga aquí, si tu abuela estuviese viva no lo permitiría y te recuerdo que si te sientes sola, nos tienes a nosotros que estaríamos encantados de que vinieses a vivir con nosotros. Además podríamos llevar juntas el negocio de las galletas sin necesidad de ese, ese... elfo, que me da muy mala espina porque el otro día creo que le vi intentándote coger algo en la cocina y no creo que sea conveniente para tu negocio, ahora que te va tan bien, porque ¿te va bien no? Lo digo por la cantidad de lechuzas que te vienen al cabo del día, ayer sin más pasaron por aquí más de 20 lechuzas mensajeras, lo cual supongo que serían  para hacer un pedido porque no creo que tengas tantos...

-¡Se quiere callar de una vez, chismosa! –Lisa había perdido la paciencia. –Lo primero de todo, es que Moogly me ayuda con el negocio de las galletas...

-¿Qué él qué? ¡Dios santo, estás loca! Pero..

Lisa le tapó la boca con la mano para poder proseguir.

-Yo hablo pero usted me supera. –Puso cara de impaciencia. –Entienda bien esto, Moogly me ayuda con el negocio, si no fuera por él, no me iría tan bien, además es posible que abramos un establecimiento en la zona comercial. –La cara de Doroty se estaba poniendo blanca. -¡Yo y solo yo, he acondicionado el trastero para que él tenga un lugar para vivir! Trabaja para mí y aunque se negó durante varias semanas, lo he liberado y le he puesto paga. ¡¡¡Y como no quieres que ande en la cocina si él me ayuda a preparar las galletas!!! Solo se lo diré una vez, váyase de mi casa y como le vuelva a ver fisgoneando aunque sea un poquito, le juro que se va a tener que cambiar de barrio porque me encargaré de hacerle la vida imposible ¿entendido? –Lisa había puesto la misma cara que puso con el cuadro de Slytherin.

Doroty estaba temblando de arriba a bajo y por lo que pudo apreciar Lisa, no la molestaría nunca más, por suerte para ella.

Muchas veces Lisa visitaba la tumba de su abuela para contarle como iban las cosas y decirle lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Estaba frente la lápida, le gustaba la inscripción. ****

**Berta Norris**

**Madre, Padre y abuela a la vez.**

**Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo **

**que hiciste por mí.**

-Hola abuela, este año es el último en Hogwarts, tenemos que dejar sito a otros adultos y no hay profesorado suficiente, y como esto de los adultos es temporal.... Pero bueno, espero que te rieras con todo lo que te he contado de Hogwarts, ya he terminado los deberes "extra" que me mandaron, la verdad es que han sido muy pesados.

Por cierto tengo una sorpresa para ti ¡voy a abrir un establecimiento en la zona comercial! Es estupendo ¿verdad? Sé que te hubiera encantado haber estado aquí para verlo pero yo sé que allá donde estés también podrás verlo.

Bueno he de irme tengo que preparar todo para marcharme a Hogwarts, cuando vuelva te contaré cómo ha terminado esta guerra.

&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando Lisa llegó al andén9 y 3/4, buscó a sus amigos entre la gente, cogieron un sitio para ellos solos y empezaron a charlar animadamente sobre las bromas de ese año y todo lo que iban hacer. Sam y Jon tenían muchas ideas y no paraban de contar que si con esto podemos conseguir que alguien crea que le persigue un dragón, que con esto otro la persona diga lo que piensa sin poder remediarlo...

Sandra contó que no había descubierto aun cómo Angy no fue al colegio a su edad. 

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?-dijo Lisa

-Sí, su padre es una persona muy influyente y no creo que se quedara de brazos cruzados si su hijita no recibiera la carta ¿no crees?. Aunque sea hubiera preguntado por qué no se la enviaban... no sé ¡algo! -dijo Sandra como buscando una respuesta.

Llegaron al colegio y esperaron conilusión el comienzo de la ceremonia delsombrero seleccionador. Ese año habían entrado seis adultos, dos en cada casa exceptoen Gryffindor. El año  pasado  cuatrofueron aGryffindor, uno aSlytherin y unomás aRavenclaw.

Los que entraban en Slytherin se llamaban Bregor e Isaac, los elegidos paraRavenclaw eran Marien y Simón y los de Hufflepuff Timy y Carla.

Acto seguido comenzó el discurso de Dumbledore, después de darles la bienvenida a todos, les comunicó las normas. 

-Aunque ya sabéis que al bosque no se puede ir, este año más que nunca, está terminantemente prohibido acercarse (esto lo dijo mirando directamente a Harry) Es muy peligroso ir al bosque y no quiero que ninguno ose siquiera pensarlo.

Bien hay una nueva norma, el año pasado hubo un nuevo acontecimiento, la entrada de alumnos adultos. Eso hizo que sucedieran cosas que afectaron tanto a los alumnos como a  los profesores (todos dirigían su mirada donde estaba Snape) Por ese motivo me veo en la obligación de prohibir cualquier tipo de broma o inocentada en este colegio (la cara de Sam y Jon era de autentica decepción) ya que se comienza con una broma y se acaba poniendo la vida de alguien en peligro. 

Cualquier alumno que infrinja estas normas será expulsado.

Y dicho esto ¡a comer!

Las semanas se sucedían con normalidad. Aunque esta se vio truncada por los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin. Eran astutos y se las ingeniaban para culpar a otras casas por las inocentadas que ellos mismos preparaban.

Un día, Simón pasaba por delante de los lavabos, cuando Isaac le llamó pidiéndole ayuda.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Simón.

-No lo sé, vine a lavarme las manos y esto saltó por los aires, ningún hechizo funciona. No sé que intentar..., esto se está inundando...

-¿Qué quieres que haga yo? Si ningún hechizo funciona.....

-Quédate aquí mientras voy a buscar ayuda.

Simón quiso detener el agua pero solo conseguía el efecto contrario.

-¡Señor Williams que se supone que está haciendo! -gritó McGonagall- ¡Se cree muy gracioso! ¿no?

-...no profesora, es que intentaba...

-¿¡Inundar el colegio!?- 

-... no, no, es que Isaac estaba aquí....

-Y quiso gastarle una broma, pero te ha pillado, ¿no es cierto? Creo el profesor Dumbledore fue muy claro en esto, lo dijo en la cena, ¿estaba usted escuchando?

Paro la inundación con un movimiento de varita y añadió. 

-Y ahora se quedará limpiando sin magia todo esto aunque pase aquí toda la noche.

Fuera de los lavabos estaba Isaac.

-Muchas gracias profesora McGonagall, no sabía a quién acudir y me olía que pudiera ser una broma de mal gusto.... yo....

-Está bien pero tenga mucho cuidado, no soy estúpida y su versión no me convence del todo, lo tendré vigilado.- Y se marchó.

Mientras McGonagall se alejaba, una mueca maliciosa y astuta apareció en rostro de Isaac ante la mirada atónita de Simón.


	8. Bromas de guante blanco

**Velia:** Toma, te sirvo la historia en bandeja de plata espero que te siga gustando como antes.

**Soycomosoy:** ahora hacer una broma es tarea difícil pero no creo que nadie se rinda. La relación amor-odio se aclarará en muy poquito tiempo.

**Sybill:** Creo que va a tener Isaac y Bregor para rato, diviértete.

**Andie:** Aquí te dejo con una borrasca y con vientos fuertes del noroeste. En fin, saca el paraguas.

Y así fueron sucediendo las cosas durante los meses siguientes y aunque alguno de los profesores sospechaba, nunca tenían pruebas para inculparles pero sí para inculpar a los inocentes.

A Snape se le veía a menudo en compañía Isaac y Bregor, parecían tener el apoyo incondicional del jefe de la casa Slytherin.

-Lo que nos faltaba, no teníamos bastante con Malfoy y ahora encima esos dos. –dijo Ron.

-Sí, la verdad es que son insoportables, tienen muy mala idea, creo que son peores que el propio Snape. –decía Hermione mientras se dirigían a clase de Levitación.

-Lo que más rabia me da es que les salga todo bien, preparan jugarretas muy buenas y nosotros no estamos haciendo nada. –dijo Jon con cara de rabia.

-¡Pues hagamos lo mismo nosotros! –Dijo de pronto Lisa. –Creo que se me ocurre algo...

Todos la miraban con expectación pero como siempre Lisa no desveló nada para dejarles con la intriga.

A la hora de comer Lisa se quedó en su habitación preparando una poción "muy especial", la introdujo en un bote de tamaño medio, bajo hacia el comedor y esperó a que todos comenzaran a salir, cuando vio a Isaac, echó a correr en su dirección. Chocó con él y lo tiró al suelo con toda la poción encima...

-¡Uy! ¡Que torpe soy! ¡No me he dado cuenta! ¡Uy, uy, qué mal! ¿Estás bien? Anda que, mira que no verte, pero es que tenía prisa, lo siento mucho...

-¡Maldita estúpida! ¡Mira cómo me has dejado la ropa! ¡Está para tirarla a la basura! ¡Está... está deshaciéndose!

La ropa de Isaac empezaba a deshacerse con el contacto de la poción y empezaba a quedarse en cueros delante de la atenta mirada de todo el colegio.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Preguntó McGonagall mientras miraba con horror el aspecto de Isaac.

Isaac se tapó con las manos sus partes íntimas y salió corriendo, lo más gracioso era verlo correr con el culo al aire.

-Señorita Thomas ¿qué ha sucedido? –La mirada de McGonagall la atravesaba de parte a parte.

-Nada señorita, simplemente había conseguido hacer una poción muy difícil, me emocioné y vine a enseñárselo a Hermione, entonces sin poder evitarlo choqué contra Isaac y este fue el resultado..., he sido una torpe.

-Pretende que nos creamos eso, señorita Thomas. –dijo de pronto Snape. –Yo creo que ha sido otra de sus bromas y creo que debería ser castigada inmediatamente, sus argumentos no tienen peso alguno...

-Discúlpeme, profesor Snape, pero últimamente a sus chicos les sucede cosas muy extrañas y siempre es un accidente ¿por qué esto va a ser diferente? –le cortó McGonagall. –Ella dice que fue una torpeza, pues así lo tomaremos. Ahora todo el mundo que salga de aquí ¡rápido! –McGonagall se fue pero no sin antes mirar de forma severa a Lisa.

Snape se dirigió hacia Lisa.

-La próxima vez no se librará tan fácilmente, estaré ahí para asegurarme de ello. Esta vez le ha salido bien, pero no se confíe. –le dijo al oído.

Ella le miró y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se le acercó al oído.

-He aprendido de los mejores maestros, la próxima vez tampoco me pillará.

Dicho esto se fue dónde sus amigos que todavía se destornillaban de la risa al ver a Isaac corriendo como un poseso con el culo al aire.

-No sé si abrazarte o besarte, has estado muy bien. –dijo Sam con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reirse.

-Pero no creo que la próxima vez te salga tan bien, ahora estarán alertas. –dijo con cara de preocupación Sandra.

-Bueno, aunque no haya próxima vez, esta ha merecido la pena ¿qué decís chicos? –les dijo Lisa guiñándoles un ojo.

Todos: Sí, sí, mereció la pena.

Los días se sucedían y el colegio estaba más o menos tranquilo, todos los profesores estaban bastante alertas con todo esto de las bromas bajo manga. 

Sandra, Sam, Jon y Lisa tuvieron bastantes dificultades con las asignaturas, habían pegado un gran salto en el nivel de un año para otro y tenían que pasar muchas horas en la biblioteca. Hermione les ayudaba todo lo que podía, la verdad es que tenían a la mejor profesora particular de todo el colegio. Tenían que ir a las clases con un montón de libros para no perderse, la verdad es que ese curso estaba resultando muy duro.

Un día en clase de pociones...

-Hoy mandaré una tarea un poco especial, en esta clase hay dos casas, Slytherin y Gryffindor. Pues bien, quiero que el grupo de Slytherin me haga un trabajo sobre la poción multijugos, con demostración incluida. Gryffindor lo hará sobre la poción murtuarius.

-¿De qué ha dicho?- dijo en bajo Lisa a Sandra.

-¡Murtuarius! ¿¡Querida, quieres que te lo escriba!?

¡¡¡M-U-R-T-U-A-R-I-U-S!!! No me acordaba que sois bastante lentos en comprender una orden, no sé ni para qué me esfuerzo con vosotros, es una total pérdida de mi valioso tiempo...-mientras decía esto se acercaba a la mesa de Lisa y le dijo en un susurro- ...y no me subestime, señorita Thomas, oigo hasta cuando alguien respira más fuerte de lo normal.

¡El trabajo de Gryffindor lo quiero ver mañana y el de Slytherin pasado mañana! Pueden irse.

-¡No es justo! dijo Lisa mientras salía de la clase -¡Cómo pretende que lo tengamos mañana si no sabemos ni qué es eso!

-¿Pero ese no es mi problema, no cree señorita Thomas? -le dijo Snape por detrás

Ahora comprenderás que todos los actos tienen sus consecuencias.-dijo mientras pasaba por su lado.

-Maldito seas. -dijo Lisa entre dientes.

-¡Respiras demasiado fuerte Lisa! -le oyó decir a Snape mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

El grupo de Gryffindor se organizó para hacer el trabajo, se iban turnando para que todos pudieran hacer el resto de las tareas de las demás asignaturas.

Los chicos se encargaron de buscar en la biblioteca todo acerca de la poción, qué era lo que hacia, qué ingredientes se necesitaban y cómo hacer la poción. Y las chicas se encargaron de buscar los ingredientes, prepararlos y hacer la poción.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Jon y Sam pusieron a un pequeño gato como conejillo de indias.

-¿No nos lo cargaremos, no? -preguntó Seamus con cara de angustia al ver el gato.

-¿Y si la hemos hecho mal y muere? -dijo Ron con el pánico en sus ojos

-¡Eso es imposible! Hemos comprobado los ingredientes más de 10 veces. -contestó Hermione.

-Te creo. -dijo Harry

-Bueno, callar, a ver, Murtuarius, poción que hace que el sujeto parezca muerto, difícil de detectar incluso para muchos medimagos etc.... -Lisa leía con atención el trabajo -se utiliza mayormente para engañar a muggles en la caza de brujos, se daban por muertos pero no era así...¡Vamos, dale la poción!

Sam introdujo la poción en la boca del gato, éste se tumbó y quedó paralizado dando la sensación de estar muerto.

-¿Y ahora? -preguntó Neville -¿cómo se despierta?

-¡Oh no! -dijo Hermione. -Se nos olvidó buscar la poción que anula los efectos de esta.

-¡Mierda, de nuevo a la biblioteca! -dijo Ron

Se pusieron manos a la obra y buscaron todo lo referente a la poción que necesitaban.

-¡Ya está! VITALICUS, se llama Vitalicus y aquí viene todo, ingredientes, poción...-Lisa leía en un libro que parecía que tuviera más años que el colegio.

Tuvieron que darse mucha  prisa ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y empezaban a echarlos de todos los lados, ni si quiera pudieron bajar a cenar. 

Cuando por fin consiguieron hacer la poción, se la dieron al gato, este al poco rato se despertó pero parecía atontado.

-¡Estupendo! -dijo Lisa ¡Tengo ganas de ver la cara de Snape mañana!

-Dirás hoy, ya son las 2:00 de la madrugada. -dijo Ron bostezando.

Por la mañana, después de la clase de Herbología, prepararon todo el material en la clase de pociones, unieron 3 mesas para poder hacer las 2 pociones. Mientras una parte del grupo exponía en voz alta el trabajo, los demás iban preparando la primera poción. Se la dieron al gato, con mucho esfuerzo ya que parecía no querer repetir la experiencia  de la noche anterior, se quedó paralizado. Acto seguido expusieron la poción de Vitalicus e hicieron la poción para reanimar al gato. Todo salió perfecto. 

Snape no dijo nada y como ya era la hora, simplemente abandonó el aula.

Al día siguiente expuso su trabajo Slytherin, bastante menos organizados y con un pequeño fallo, dejaron a Goyle mitad cerdo mitad humano, esto hizo que los de Gryffindor tuvieran que taparse la boca para no saltar en carcajadas ya que se supone que tenía que haberse convertido en Crable.

Al final Snape dio su veredicto.

-Vamos a ver, Gryffindor, como muchas veces os suele pasar, os creéis más listos de lo que realmente sois. Señorita Thomas, en sus notas  ¿qué poción mandé hacer yo?

-Mortuarius. -contestó Lisa.

-Y ¿pone algo de Vitalicus? -preguntaba a Lisa mientras miraba con atención uno de los botes que había en la clase.

-...no, no pone nada pero para demostrar que había...

-¡¡¡Pone algo en sus notas de que debíais demostrar algo!!! -su voz se fue elevando.

-...no pero.. pero si queríamos...saber sí fun...

-¡¡¡No será que los aires de grandeza que predomina en  Gryffindor, les impide escuchar!!! -miraba fijamente a Harry como si tuviera una batalla pendiente. -¡¡¡Solo os pedí la poción Mortuarius!!!¡¡¡ Pero claro, tienen que ir más allá, necesitan ser el centro de atención y exponer cosas que nadie les manda y encima tener la desfachatez de reírse de otros compañeros!!! ¿Es que alguien se reía mientras ustedes exponían el trabajo?

-..no, nadie. - Lisa estaba embutida en su silla, la cara de Snape estaba justo encima.

-¡Menos mal! ¡Por una vez reconocen su error! -Snape se dirigió a su mesa.  -10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 20 puntos más para Slytherin por hacer exactamente lo que ordené.

-¿¡Quéee!?-dijeron todos

-¡¡¡Pero no es justo, nuestro trabajo está mejor expuesto y estuvimos mas de 8 horas haciéndolo!!!! Y por lo de Vitalicus... no nos puede hacer eso..-Lisa estaba de pie con la cara descompuesta, mientras sus compañeros intentaban sujetarla y hacerle callar.- ¡Nos hemos esforzado mucho! ¿¡y nos recompensa quitándonos puntos?! -sus ojos desorbitados miraban a sus compañeros. ¡Estoy cansada! ¿sabéis? Hagamos lo que hagamos, siempre está mal, nos tragamos sus injusticias para que no nos quite puntos pero ¡esto pasa de castaño oscuro! Parece que tiene que compensar a su casa de todas a todas ¿nos será que como ya le dije, confía tan poco en que consigan puntos por sus propios méritos, que usted se los da a diestro y siniestro? ¿y usted dice que es profesor? Pues sepa que su ética profesional la tienen en el cu...um um um. -aquello no se lo dejaron decir e incluso la propia Lisa se dio cuenta que se había pasado.

Snape se acercó muy lentamente...

-¿Quién narices se cree que es usted? ¿Qué es eso de que ustedes han expuesto mejor? Por si no se ha dado cuenta, lo que nos diferencia uno del otro es que yo doy clase en uno de los mejores colegios, mientras que tú vendes miserables galletas para gente estúpida, así que no se le vuelva a ocurrir poner en entre dicho mi ética profesional o le juro que se verá de patitas en la calle. -Snape no chilló en ningún momento y eso hizo que a Lisa se le helara la sangre. -Pensaba que el año pasado había aprendido las consecuencias que tiene meterse conmigo, pero ya veo que no... ¡Querida clase, demos la bienvenida a nuestra nueva elfina doméstica! Creo que Lisa estará encantada de tomar este papel... ¿no es cierto Lisa? -Los ojos de Snape atravesaban a Lisa.

-...si, supongo que sí...

Ya el primer día, Lisa tuvo que ir a la casa Slytherin(sin escuchar la contraseña) para ponerse a limpiar. Todos aprovechaban para burlarse y hacerle la vida imposible, que si elfina límpiame esto, que hazme los deberes, que si prepárame unas galletitas, así que pocas veces se quedaba todo el tiempo que se le pedía, se solía escabullir de esa tarea aunque un día tuvo que ir Snape con ella para que cumpliera con todo el tiempo que se exigía.

-Tienes que limpiar aquel cuadro de "Slytherin", creo que está algo sucio. -dijo Snape con su sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Sucio? ¡Nooo! ¡Esto no es suciedad, esto ya tiene hasta fósiles de polvo! -decía Lisa subida en una escalera.

En esos momentos entró Malfoy con Goyle y Crable, miró a Lisa y sonrió. Pasó tan cerca de la escalera que le dio una patada a una de las patas haciendo que Lisa cayera al suelo.

-¡Uy! Perdóname elfina, no te había visto... qué torpe soy! -dijo maliciosamente Malfoy.

-¡Lo que tú eres es... un.. hijo.. de....! ¡Te voy a mat...! ven aquí... cobarde...., te doy... esta vez te doy.. pero....

Snape agarraba a Lisa con todas sus fuerzas -qué fuerza tiene -pensó Snape-, Lisa intentaba soltarse para pegar la mayor zurra a Malfoy, ni si quiera veía a Goyle y Crable, los cuales se habían retirado ya que la cara de Lisa no les gustaba un pelo.

-Se...¡se quiere estar quieta señorita Thomas! -grito por fin Snape.

Lisa se dio cuenta entonces de la situación.

-Está bien..., pero que sepas Malfoy que....

-¡Nada! ¡No va hacer nada Lisa! ¡No querrá ser elfina todo el curso...! -dijo Snape.

-¡Si te digo la verdad... me da igual... con tal de hacer... esto!

Se oyó en esos momentos el golpe de un puñetazo, Malfoy se había confiado y se había colocado al lado de Snape. Lisa aprovechó para darle el mayor puñetazo que se pudiera imaginar. Malfoy cayó al suelo con Lisa detrás para poder darle otro puñetazo, pero aquel, lo dio al aire, Snape la había levantado para apartarla, la miro.

-¿Qué demonios le sucede? –dijo Snape con cara de asombro, parecía que estuviera intentando apartar a un depredador de su víctima.

Luego se dirigió hacia Malfoy, el cual tenía un grifo por nariz de la sangre que salía, lo llevaron corriendo a la enfermería. Lisa aprovechó para irse, por ahora no tendría que limpiar más...

Lisa pagó muy caro aquel puñetazo, Slytherin se encargarían de darle las peores Navidades del mundo, los que más disfrutaban con esto eran Bregor e Isaac.

-¡Oye tú! Mira a ver si tu inteligencia puede hacer que sepas cómo quitarme estos zapatos ¡me están matando! –dijo Isaac.

-Por lo menos yo pienso por mi misma y no como vosotros dos, un par de títeres que bailan al son que marca Snape.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Lisa. -dijo amenazante Bregor.

-¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Correr hacia Snape para que te ayude?....profesor Snape, profesor Snape ¡¡¡Lisa se está metiendo conmigoooo, snif, snif!!! -Lisa imitó a un niño pequeño. -¡No sabéis ni limpiaros el culo sin ayuda de Snape! -dicho esto, se alejó.

-¿Qué piensas Isaac? -dijo Bregor con ojos encendidos.

-Creo que Snape tiene razón, hay que bajarle los humos a esta Lisa.

Ese día Lisa se dio cuenta de que quería venganza, quería la revancha, no se podía conformar, aunque todos le insistieron que lo mejor era dejarlo todo como estaba y no arriesgarse.

"En fin esto se pone interesante ¿qué estarán planeando estos dos? En el próximo capítulo lo descubriréis"


	9. Cuando las bromas se vuelven pesadas

Ese día Lisa se dio cuenta de que quería venganza, quería la revancha, no se podía conformar, aunque todos le insistieron que lo mejor era dejarlo todo como estaba y no arriesgarse.

-Acuérdate de los que dijo Dumbledore, nosotros no tenemos a ningún profesor como aliado y no queremos que nos expulsen, aunque si te digo la verdad tengo tantas ganas de vengarme como tú, pero...-Sandra no pudo continuar, sabía que su amiga lo estaba pasando mal.

-¡Para vosotros es muy fácil, no tuvisteis que limpiar durante todas las Navidades el despacho de Snape ni que aguantar a esos dos imbéciles que tiene como peleles! –

Lisa desapareció sin que nadie pudiera detenerla o decirle algo para calmarla, estaba muy furiosa y encima sus amigos no iban ayudarla.

-Tranquila, Sandra, ya sabes que es muy temperamental, lo que tenemos que hacer es darle nuestro apoyo e intentar que no se meta en más líos. Procuremos no dejarla sola ¿vale?.-Harry miró a todo el grupo pero en sus ojos había rabia, le dolía ver a Lisa así.

Un día Lisa se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, se había podido escapar de Ron, el cual se ofrecía para acompañarla a todos los lados.

-¿Qué les pasará a esos? Están muy pesados, casi no me dejan ni respirar- pensaba Lisa.

-¡¡¡Holaaaaa elfinaaaaa domésticaaaaaaa!-gritó de pronto Angy- ¿¡vas a limpiar mi habitación!? ¡¡si lo haces te daré un caramelitoooo!!

-¡Vete a paseo Angy! ¡qué susto me has dado! no hace falta que grites, no creo que los elfos domésticos sean sordos- Maldita niña mal criada, si pudiera...-pensó Lisa.

Se alejó de allí para no perder los nervios y hacer algo de lo que luego se pudiera arrepentir, al girar por un pasillo, vio de refilón a Isaac y Bregor metiéndose en un aula vacía. Lisa se escondió para que no la vieran y cuando cerraron la puerta, se acercó sigilosamente y pego la oreja a la puerta.

-....esta noche? Estás seguro Isaac.

-Sí, me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento en este castillo, estoy cansado de tanto niño, además con todo el tiempo que hemos estado con Snape, creo que ya sabemos más que suficiente sobre artes oscuras, no creo que ese bosque sea tan peligroso, lo dicen para los niños de 12 y 13 años que aun se mean por la noche... pero nosotros....¡venga será divertido!

-No sé... y si nos pillan? ¡Nos expulsarán! ¡Es nuestro primer año Isaac!

-No seas tonto, ya he planeado algo para eso, tenemos que hacernos unos buenos moratones en la cabeza, así si nos pillan, diremos que alguien nos golpeó y que nos llevaron allí inconscientes, no podrán probar nada, como siempre!

-Te lo juro, eres un auténtico genio. -Dijo Bregor entre carcajadas.

-Bien pues esta noche saldremos a las 00:30, me comentó Snape, por si hacíamos algo, que Flich y la señora Norris se toman un pequeño descanso...jajaja..

Lisa se alejó de allí mientras ellos seguían riéndose.

-A ver...., las 00:30 en el bosque..., sí creo que podré asistir y pillar a esos dos, esta vez seré yo quien me ría...-Lisa tenía la cara iluminada, parecía que ya estaba saboreando la venganza.

No dijo nada a sus compañeros, el asunto lo tenía que llevar personalmente, ideó un plan y fue donde Colin para pedirle su cámara de fotos.

-Pero...¿para qué la quieres? -preguntó dudoso Colin

-Nada, solo quiero hacer unas fotos al grupo, sin que se den cuenta ¡claro!, quiero hacer un álbum para recordar este último años para nosotros...-al decir esto Lisa puso cara triste, como si le doliera recordarlo.

-Pero no me la rompas, es último modelo y tiene muchas cosas, además está preparada para sacar fotos en cualquier lugar etc...

-Bien, bien, sí, ya veo que es una auténtica maravilla, ¿me la dejas o no? -Lisa se estaba impacientando un poco.

-Toma... pero cuidam...

-Sí tranquilo, una pregunta ¿puede sacar fotos en la oscuridad sin flash?

-Sí, tiene un sistema de infrarrojos, ¿lo ves? bien pues desactivar el flash así.., además puedes utilizar el zoom para acercar...¡espera! ¿Para qué quieres sacar fotos en la oscuridad? Colin ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¡Ah! ¡eso! si... mira es para sacar fotos mientras la gente está durmiendo, son muy divertidas y ¡ponen unas caras! jajajajaja- Lisa rió estrepitosamente.- Pero para que todo esto me salga bien no debes decir nada a nadie ¿de acuerdo?.

-Está bien...pero... cuídamela. -Colin se marchó pero no se iba muy convencido.

Lisa ya tenía todo preparado para esa noche, se metió en la cama con la ropa puesta y dejó la cámara dentro de las sábanas para que nadie pudiera verla. 

Ese día había estado tan radiante que hasta Sandra le preocupaba, casi descubre todo el pastel ya que la seguía a todas partes y era muy difícil prepararlo todo con Sandra detrás. Realmente, a Lisa, le gustaba esa atención, estaba arropada y eso le hacía sentirse bien pero no podía permitir que sus compañeros fueran expulsados por ella.

Cuando por fin todas estuvieron acostadas, esperó a que las respiraciones fueran regulares, entonces se levantó, se quitó el camisón que tapaba su ropa, cogió la cámara y sigilosamente fue hacia la sala común.

Allí esperó a que dieran las 24:20 para salir y dirigirse a la entrada, esperó escondida detrás de una armadura y vio como Isaac y Bregor salían del castillo, pasaron unos minutos y Lisa los siguió.

Ya fuera del castillo casi no podía distinguirlos, estaba muy oscuro, así que utilizo el visor de la cámara con los infrarrojos, le dio al zoom, ahí estaban, iban hacia el bosque evitando la cabaña de Hagrid, al poco tiempo desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Lisa aceleró el paso, ya estaba entre los primeros árboles del bosque, le daba la sensación que los árboles del bosque se movían pero sin hacer ningún ruido, incluso juraría haber visto cómo una rama se apartaba para dejarla pasar.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido estos dos? Esto empieza a darme miedo, demasiado silencio.

Todo el bosque estaba cubierto por una niebla blanquecina y el silencio era tan intenso que hacía que Lisa dudara en seguir con su plan.

De pronto algo la sujetó del cuello y algo más le ató las manos en la espalda.

-¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí, Bregor!¡Sí es nuestra elfina! Por lo que veo, no muy inteligente como para descubrir que todo esto era una trampa. ¿Lo hizo bien Angy no crees? ¿Quién mejor que ella para avisarnos que te acercabas?

-¡Soltarme! ¿estáis locos? No tiene ninguna gracia, así que soltarme de una vez.

-Creo que no.-dijo Bregor- Creo que vas a pasar la noche aquí, mañana te descubrirán cerca del bosque y te expulsarán.

-No podéis dejarme aquí atada, además si mañana me pillan, verán que estoy atada y sabrán que habéis sido vosotros.

-¿Te piensas que soy estúpido Lisa?-dijo Isaac acercándose a Lisa.  -Estas cuerdas se desvanecen con la luz, te verán suelta y libre. Nadie se podrá imaginar que las he ideado yo. Cómo según tú, los de Slytherin somos torpes y estúpidos....-en la cara de Isaac se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción.- ¡Venga, Bregor, átala a ese árbol!

En esos momentos se oyó como un largo siseo y un golpe seco justo detrás, como si algo grande hubiera caído.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Isaac.

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta. -dijo Lisa levantándose del suelo con las manos aun atadas.

-Me da la sensación de que algo no va bien. -dijo Bregor.

-No puedo ver nada, no veo a nadie. -Isaac miraba a su alrededor para intentar descubrir al culpable.

-Cree..eo que teen..go.o una li..ligera i..idea de que que pue..puede ser -Lisa temblaba de arriba a bajo.-Tenéis que desatarme y rápido.

-Primero di lo que sabes. -dijo Isaac.

-Suéltame, por favor y te lo diré

-No, no me creo nada. -dijo Bregor dudoso. -Esto es cosa de sus amiguitos

-¿¡Queréis mirar bien a vuestro alrededor!? ¿¡Es que no lo veis!?-chilló Lisa.

-¡Lumos! ...Que demoni...-Isaac agudizó la vista y lo que vio no le gustó nada, era como si estuvieran dentro de una gran jaula hecha con tela de araña, era semitransparente y realmente enorme.

-¡Me vais a soltar o que!-Lisa se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Bregor comenzó a desatarla, estaba muy nervioso, entonces fue cuando sintieron que algo se movía detrás de ellos.

-¡Taparos los oídos!-Chillo Lisa-¡Rápido!

En esos momentos un ensordecedor alarido se apoderó del bosque, era tan agudo que aunque tuvieran los oídos tapados, parecía como si los tímpanos fueran a estallar.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Bregor aun dolorido.

-Mi abuela me dijo algo, sé algunas cosas, pero no sé.., bueno fue cuando una antepasada en un bosqu...

-¡Déjate de historias! ¡di lo que sabes!-le chilló Isaac.

-No sé cómo se llama, solo que es como una araña pero no lo es...

-Sigo sin ver nada...-interrumpió Isaac.-No se lo ve en ningún lado...

-Pero está ahí, es su táctica, acecha y espera paciente a que cometas un error o te derrumbes desesperado... Es muy grande, fijaros en la jaula. Mi abuela me contaba que había que tener  cuidado, sus ojos detectan tanto el calor corporal como el movimiento, son muy sensibles...

Otro chillido interrumpió a Lisa, este era aun más agudo y más largo....Justo delante de ellos se empezó a distinguir algo, era muy grande, tenía unas 10 patas que acababan en una especie de uña tan afilada como un cuchillo de carnicero, la cabeza la tenía dentro del cuerpo, destacaban sus 2 grandes ojos amarillos, dentro de los cuales tenía dos bandas negras que partían el ojo de arriba a bajo. Su boca era como un gran agujero con dos filas de dientes, arriba y abajo. En su abdomen había unas bolsas marrón verdosas que brillaban según se iban moviendo. Todo el cuerpo de la criatura esta cubierto con un pelo marrón verdoso, cuando estaba en peligro o acechaba a alguna criatura, se convertía en una gran bola que pasaba inadvertida entre los setos y los árboles (algunos dicen que puede llegar a ser semitransparente...)

-Creo que me va a dar algo...-dijo tembloroso Bregor

-Estate muy quieto, no demuestres ninguna debilidad, taparos los oídos muy despacio, creo que va a lanzar otro alarido....- Lisa de mientras intentaba recordar todo lo que su abuela le había contado.

El siguiente fue aun mayor y más ensordecedor, incluso pudieron sentir el aliento del animal aunque todavía estaba a unos metros de distancia bastante alejado de ellos.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué no ataca? -dijo Isaac atontado.

-Espera a que tú te derrumbes primero, no le gusta gastar mucha energía si te tiene en su jaula, espera a que no puedas más y...

-¡Vale, vale, ya te hemos entendido! -interrumpió Bregor -¿qué hacemos?

-Bien, ahora vosotros dos escucharme lo que pod....ayyyy! -Una gran pata se clavó en la parte trasera del muslo de Lisa, haciéndola caer, se había movido y lo peor de todo, le había dado la espalda a esa criatura. La criatura podría estar lejos pero sus patas eran muy largas así que cuando Lisa se movió solo estiró una y se la clavó en la pierna. Bregor e Isaac intentaron levantarla.

-¡No!¡No me mováis, he sido una estúpida! ¡Seguir mirándolo fijamente! Tenéis que parecer desafiantes.

-¿Pero no decías que no atacaba?-dijo Isaac sin apartar la vista del bicho.

-Ha sido un error mío- Lisa sangraba mucho de la pierna.- No debí moverme...., si hubiera escuchado a la abuela..., es astuto y te mantiene donde él quiere....Ahora tenéis que dejarme, yo estoy herida y vendrá...

-¡Petrificus Totalus!-gritó Isaac.

Otro alarido volvió a salir de las entrañas del animal. Los 3 quedaron atontados y por casi se desmayan.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-Le reprimió Lisa- ¿Y qué mierda de hechizo es ese?

-No te podemos dejar aquí, una cosa que nos odiemos y otra muy distinta dejarte morir...uf!, este ha sido fuerte..

-No vuelvas  hacerlo, pocos hechizos funcionan con él, solo un mago muy experto puede, tú solo lo cabreas...

En esos momentos, Bregor salió corriendo hacia una de las paredes de la jaula, intentando abrirla con varios hechizos, antes de que pudiera ni si quiera tocar la jaula, una gran pata lo golpeó, mandándole de nuevo donde estaban Isaac y Lisa.

Un alarido más, parecía como si el animal se estuviera divirtiendo, como cuando un gato juega con el ratón antes de comérselo...

-¡Queréis hacer el favor de quedaros quietos!¡Así no conseguiremos nada! Con vosotros fuera tengo alguna posibilidad, tenéis que hacer lo que os digo.-A Lisa le empezaban a faltar las fuerzas...

-No comprendes que no pode...

-Déjate de tonterías y cuando cuente hasta 3 os tumbáis al suelo, yo intentaré distraerlo, tenéis que pasar por debajo de él pero tener mucho cuidado, esas bolsas contienen un potente veneno que si te toca mueres en el acto... o eso creo..., lo que si se seguro, es que en esta jaula solo hay una salida y es por donde él ha entrado...justamente detrás...

El siguiente alarido fue aún más fuerte, parecía como si la criatura ya tuviera sus presas aseguradas y comenzó a acercarse...

-Uno, dos y tres ¡ahora! 

Lisa comenzó a moverse, como podía, por la jaula, los ojos del animal estaban fijos en ella. Lisa intentaba moverse al lado contrario de donde estaban Isaac y Bregor para que la criatura solo se fijara en ella. Isaac y Bregor hicieron lo que les había ordenado y comenzaron a arrastrarse muy despacio. La criatura miraba fijamente a Lisa y ya le empezaban a rechinar los dientes... El primero en pasar por debajo fue Isaac, aquello era horrible, los vapores que salían de las bolsas casi hacen que Isaac se desmaye, se le estaba haciendo eterno ¿es que esa cosa era solo abdomen? Por fin, traspasó al bicho, y por lo que pudo ver, estaba mucho más excitado que antes, movía sus patas como tanteando el terreno y el espacio para atacar a Lisa, pero algo era cierto, se lo tomaba con tranquilidad...

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Bregor aunque tenía mucha más dificultad ya que era un poco más corpulento, una de las bolsas estuvo a punto de rozarle y esto hizo que se paralizara...Lisa se dio cuenta de aquello. Además a Lisa le dio la sensación que la criatura buscaba a sus compañeros y ya estaba a  punto de retroceder para ver qué pasaba.

-Tengo que hacer que chille para que eleve un poco el abdomen...-pensó-¡Bregor, aguanta, voy hacer que chille y tú aprovechas para pasar! ¿vale?

Se oyó un tímido ¡vale! por parte de Bregor...

-¡Desmaius!-gritó Lisa.

Como había supuesto Lisa, la criatura emitió otro ensordecedor alarido y Bregor pudo traspasar el abdomen de la criatura, ésta empezó acercarse hacia donde estaba Lisa.  Lisa vio cómo los dos desaparecían de su vista, ella se encontraba en el suelo, el último alarido había sido demasiado para ella. Vio como la criatura se le empezaba a acercar, ella se arrastró hacia atrás como pudo pero la jaula le indicó que no tenía más espacio. "Esto es el fin". –pensó.

Lisa se levantó del suelo apoyándose en la pared de la jaula y miró intensamente a los ojos del animal, una cosa era cierta, si tenía que morir lo haría con dignidad. La criatura no tardó en reaccionar, elevó una de sus patas y golpeó a Lisa mandándola a un lateral de la jaula.

Calló al suelo golpeándose con algo duro las costillas, lo más probable que tuviera una costilla rota.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué..es esto...? – Lisa tanteaba con una mano el suelo para descubrir con qué se había golpeado, acto seguido la criatura se le había acercado clavándole una de sus patas en su pierna ya herida, la criatura estaba demasiado cerca.....

-Espero que esto funcione... ¡pluf!

De pronto una potente luz había cegado a la criatura, se elevo sobre sus patas traseras emitiendo pequeños alaridos, como pudo Lisa se levantó y pasó por delante del animal.

Sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y casi sin poder respirar, empezó a correr, si a eso se le podía llamar correr.

-No lo conseguiré....no puedo más...-pensaba Lisa mientras corría- Ya la oigo... viene a por mí....

En esos momentos algo la sujeto por los brazos y la elevó.

-¡Tranquila Lisa, somos nosotros!-dijo Isaac.

-Vamos a salir de esta, ya veras-dijo jadeante Bregor.

Empezaron a correr para poder salir del bosque, se escuchaban pequeños ruidos y chillidos detrás de ellos, la criatura les seguía. Al fin llegaron al final del bosque y recorrieron unos metros más para asegurarse de que estaban lo suficientemente alejados. Entonces se tumbaron en el suelo, necesitaban respirar y poner en orden sus ideas ¿habían escapado de una muerte segura?

-Creo que esta noche le hemos dado la peor cena que se puede imaginar ¿no creéis?-dijo Bregor sonriendo.

Los tres rieron aunque con desgana, estaban demasiado cansados, sobre todo Lisa.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo...? -Las dudas de Isaac se desvanecieron al ver la cámara de Colin entre las manos ensangrentadas de Lisa. El flash había cegado a la criatura por unos momentos, justo para que ellos pudieran escapar como lo habían hecho.

-Bien te tenemos que llevar a la enfermería para que te cur...

-¿Y decir que hemos estado en el bosque y que nos expulsen? -interrumpió Lisa

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? Si sigues así te desangrarás.-dijo Bregor

-Vamos al colegio y allí lo pensamos. -contestó Lisa

Llegaron al colegio, Lisa perdía cada ver más sangre y fuerzas, Isaac se adelantó un poco para comprobar que no había nadie.

-¡Vamos! Parece desierto

-Bien, mira a ver si esa clase está abierta. -le dijo Lisa.

-Sí, está abierta.

Ayudada por los dos Lisa entró en clase de levitación, la tumbaron en unos cojines que había por el suelo.

-Ahora, ¡largaros! Buscaré algo aquí para parar la hemorragia, creo que hay telas o algo.

-¡Estás loca! No te podemos dejar así, nosotros fuim...

-Cállate Bregor, es mejor que echen a uno que no a los tres y además fui yo y solamente yo la que decidió seguiros, así que largaros de una vez.

Los dos empezaron a salir del aula, pero Isaac se quedó en la puerta.

-Gracias a Dios que nos seguiste, si no ahora estaríamos muertos... yo...

-Déjalo Isaac y márchate antes de que te descubran..

Lisa se quedó sola, se recostó sobre los cojines, estaba agotada, le dolía todo el cuerpo y cada vez estaba más débil. Buscó algo para parar la sangre que salía de su pierna, le costó mucho recoger un trozo de tela y ponérselo en la pierna. Le costaba mucho al respirar, la costilla la estaba matando. Al fin se decidió, se estaba comportando como una estúpida, fue a levantarse para ir a la enfermería, prefería que la expulsaran a morir desangrada...

-¡No te muevas!-dijo una voz.

"¿Quién será?"


	10. El otro lado de la moneda

"Perdonarme, en el anterior capítulo no os dije nada pero quiero deciros que os agradezco mucho vuestros reviews" Bueno ahora contesto y espero que no se me olvide otra vez." L Lo siento.

**Noel:** Como ves si que se han pasado, pero menos mal que todo ha salido más o menos bien.

**Ana:** Gracias me has dado ideas

**Soycomosoy:** Lo siento mucho, no pensé que mi hechizo funcionara vía email ¿te gustó el apagón? Jajaja, gracias.

**Velia: **Aquí tienes tu respuesta en la relación, espero que te guste y sobre todo la personalidad que le he puesto a Snape. Simplemente inesperado.

**Kitiara:** ¡Tachan! Y aquí tienes a la voz ¿era quien te imaginabas? Siiii, está muy cantao

**Andie:** Tan rojo y tan pálido a la vez

**Sybill:** Por cierto te interesaría un trabajito de representante o presentadora, la verdad es que lo has hecho muy bien con mi historia, jajaja. Gracias. J__

-¡No te muevas!-dijo una voz

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?- Lisa solo podía distinguir una figura borrosa.

-Cállate y tómate esto.

-Pero qué..es..

La figura le levantó suavemente la cabeza para que pudiera tomárselo mejor, sintió como un líquido ardiente que le pasaba por la garganta, sabía a demonios pero la reconfortaba.

-Sigue tumbada. -le indicó la voz.- Voy a ver si puedo curarte esas heridas...uf! tiene mal aspecto... espero que esto...

Lisa sintió que la pierna le escocía horrores y era como si después se la estuvieran quemando a lo vivo. No pudo aguantar mucho el dolor y soltó un gemido.

-Tranquila, pronto pasara..., vuelve a tomar esto.

Lisa bebió de nuevo aquel brebaje y cuando miró para ver quién era la voz...

-¡Snape! ¡¿Pero qué!?-Lisa estaba entre sorprendida y asustada.

-Por un momento, cállate, sé que te costará pero, cállate. Isaac y Bregor vinieron a verme y me contaron todo lo sucedido. No podía dejarte...

-¿Pero por qué no me has descubierto? me hubieran expulsado y todo eso...

-Por lo que veo tu gran problema es que nunca escuchas, te he dicho miles de veces que todos los actos tienen consecuencias. –Se agarraba el brazo como recordando algo. -Pues bien, esta es la consecuencia de que yo no me tragara mi orgullo, no me mires así..., estaba resentido por lo del año pasado y creo, que nunca debí mostrar ese resentimiento delante de ningún alumno, por muy adulto que sea. Esto es lo que ha provocado que Isaac y Bregor cometieran esta estupidez para satisfacerme... pero casi...-Su voz se apagó.

-Creo que Dumbledore debería dedicarse a la videncia, vio esto mucho antes de que sucediera. -dijo Lisa con una sonrisa.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron pero  Lisa volvió a soltar otro gemido, la costilla la estaba matando.

-Espera, deja que te vea. –Snape le levantó la camisa suavemente y pudo ver un gran moratón en su lado izquierdo, tenía mal aspecto, chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a mirar en un maletín donde había traído todas sus cosas. -Bien creo que por aquí tengo algo para esa costilla...-

 Lisa le miraba como  si hubiera descubierto a otra persona que ni mucho menos era el Snape que ella conocía, tenía cara de preocupación, estaba concentrado en la costilla de Lisa, sus facciones eran duras pero a la vez suaves, no sabía como describir al hombre que tenía en esos momentos delante. Después de aplicarle el gel suavemente por su costado se dispuso a buscar de nuevo en su maletín.

-¡Aquí está! Tómate esto, te aliviará y a la vez recompondrá la costilla rota. Tómatelo despacio, así es. –La cara de Lisa era de asco, aquello sabía peor que lo anterior. –Ya sé que no es nada agradable pero debes tomártelo y ahora esto otro, ayudará a que tu cuerpo produzca toda la sangre que has perdido, es más lento que una transfusión pero igual de efectivo. –Snape le acercaba otro bote a los labios de Lisa y le hizo beberlo entero.

-Cada vez te superas más, esto está aun peor. –dijo Lisa apunto de vomitar. –¿No será una de tus bromas, no?

-No, te lo puedo asegurar, no creo que esto sea de chiste. –La cara de Snape volvió a ser la que Lisa conocía y se arrepintió de haber hecho ese comentario.

Snape volvió a mirar su costado y comprobó que aquello se estaba poniendo de un color negro muy feo, así que volvió a aplicarle de nuevo el gel.

-Creo que este verano no vas a poderte poner bikini, este moratón tardará varios meses en desaparecer.-dijo con una medio sonrisa Snape.

Lisa se inclinó un poco para mirárselo aunque se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al sentir una punzada en su costado.

-Se me hace raro verte sonreír, casi da hasta miedo. -le dijo Lisa. -Creo que tu cara no está acostumbrada- Y Lisa le sonrió.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos, ya son las 4:00 de la madrugada. -dijo Snape, apartando los ojos de los de Lisa.

Ayudó a Lisa a ponerse de pié y con un movimiento de varita limpió toda el aula de sangre. Lisa seguía débil pero estaba mucho mejor y con ayuda de Snape se dirigieron a la torre Gryffindor.

-¿Estuviste en mi casa? -preguntó Lisa mientras caminaban. -Por lo menos es lo que me indicó tu nota...

-¿Estuviste tú en mi habitación? -respondió Snape.

Lisa no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Estabas muy gracioso, vestido así..., aunque reconozco que me pasé...

-Ya estamos llegando, ése es el pasillo que lleva a tu casa...

-Veo que no quieres hablar de eso...aunque tú también te pasas, no se como lo haces pero consigues enfadarme y claro acabo enfrentándome a ti...-dijo Lisa en un susurro.

-Yo hago mi trabajo Lisa...fuiste tú la que empezó con todo...aunque mi culpa fue seguirte.-Snape no apartaba su mirada de ella-

-Yo no empecé nada! Aquí ya estaban las cosas así! Ahora solo falta que también me quites puntos por empezar al....-Lisa no pudo continuar Snape le había tapado la boca.

En esos momentos Snape la apoyó suavemente contra la pared, se acercó a su oído y le dijo con un susurro.

-El temperamento que tienes y tu valentía para enfrentarte a mí, es lo que hace que me gustes tanto, nunca nadie me lo puso tan difícil...- y la beso, ese beso fue cálido y reconfortaba cualquier dolor que podía sentir uno. Lisa no sabía ni qué decir, ni qué hacer, estaba como atontada.

-Buenas noches pequeña galleta.- Y Snape se alejó de allí.

Lisa se dirigió al cuadro sin saber bien lo que había sucedido, no entendi...

-¡¡¡Contraseña!!! -gritó por 5 vez la Señora Gorda.

-¿Eh? Ah! Sí! esto... Cuantiqus!

-Por fin, pensaba que me quedaría afónica....-Y el cuadro se abrió para dejar paso a una Lisa sonámbula.

A las pocas horas Lisa se levantó como si no hubiera dormido en 5 días, la cara blanquecina de Sandra y el chillido ahogado de Hermione, indicaron a Lisa que no tenía muy buen aspecto.

-¿Qué se supone que te ha pasado? Creo que has estado de excursión y no nos has contado nada, así que ya puedes....

-¡Espera Sandra! Creo que le deberíamos dejar por ahora, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de hablar en estos momentos. -interrumpió Hermione

Lisa agradeció el gesto de Hermione con una sonrisa y fue a darse una ducha. Las cicatrices de la pierna tenían un color marrón oscuro, Snape le dijo que le desaparecerían en 3 o 4 semanas. El costado negro, le dolía un poco pero podía respirar bien.

Después de una larga ducha, se vistió y se dirigió al espejo, la verdad es que  su reflejo no le presentaba un buen aspecto, le había salido un pequeño moratón debajo del ojo, sería uno de los muchos golpes que se había dado a la noche, también tenía un pequeño corte en el labio. Lisa pasó sus dedos por sus labios, el corte le escocía bastante pero no recordaba que le escociera cuando Snape la beso. Sonrió, le había gustado ese beso e incluso le había parecido corto. ¿Cómo le podía gustar ahora Snape? ¿No lo odiaba? Decidió que dejaría eso para más adelante  y se dispuso a bajar para desayunar.

Cuando se dirigía hacia el gran comedor, alguien la llamó, por casi no lo oye ya que era como un susurro.

-Hola Isaac, Bregor.., gracias por...

-Nada, olvídate ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo un poco cansada.

-Bien, me alegro, bueno ahora nos vamos antes de que alguien nos vea.-dijo Isaac.

Se alejaron a toda prisa hacia el comedor, Lisa los siguió, estaba muerta de hambre. Snape no se encontraba en la mesa de los profesores. Lisa se sentó con sus amigos y pronto todos empezaron a hacerle un montón de preguntas.

-Chicos, chicos, lo siento, por ahora no puedo decir nada y creo que es mejor así. 

-¿Cómo, has estado por ahí de juerga y no nos has dicho nada? –le decía Sam atónito.

-Sabías que teníamos ganas de vengarnos de esos imbéciles, podríamos..

-¡Escuchad, no me he vengado de nadie! ¡Ni de estos ni de nadie! Dejadlo como un simple accidente... –Lisa sin poder evitarlo dirigió sus ojos hacia el asiento vacío de Snape, ninguno se dio cuenta menos claro está, Sandra y Hermione, que se miraron una a la otra buscando una explicación.

Al día siguiente Lisa se encontraba nerviosa, a última hora tendrían Pociones, dos horas nada menos. ¿Sería verdad lo que le dijo en el pasillo? ¿Estaría jugando con ella y ahora se reiría delante de todos? ¿Por qué la besó, si en realidad la odia? -¡Dios, Lisa, cállate!- se dijo para sí misma.- Es que te aburres a ti misma, lo que tenga que ser, será.

Snape se había levantado agotado, la excursión de anoche le había cansado más de lo que se imaginaba. No se podía creer que por casi tres de sus alumnos mueren esa noche y todo por una estúpida broma. El más que nadie se sentía culpable, odiaba a Black por lo que le hizo a él y sin embargo él había hecho lo mismo. 

No quiso bajar a desayunar y mandó a un elfo que le trajera el desayuno, hasta el día siguiente no vería a Lisa y eso le daba tiempo para pensar, pensar en cómo divertirse, le hacía gracia cuando Lisa se enfadaba y empezaba a chillar de esa manera. Volvería a la carga pero asegurándose de que no sucediese nada parecido con lo de la noche anterior.

-"Esto no ha acabado entre nosotros pequeña galleta" –pensó Snape y sonrió recordando las caras de Lisa. –

Las horas de pociones se acercaban más rápido de lo que Lisa imaginaba, McGonagall ya estaba dando sus últimas anotaciones cuando el timbre sonó. A Lisa por un segundo se le paró el corazón y cuando Sandra le cogió del brazo pegó un brinco tan grande que toda la clase se la quedó mirando.

-Querida, se encuentra bien. –preguntó ceñuda McGonagall.

-Sí, sí es, es que estaba, Ja! Estaba pensando no sé en qué, ¿curioso no? –Lisa tenía cara como de que se hubiera vuelto una demente.

-Si le digo la verdad no me extraña en absoluto que no sepa ni en qué está pensando. –McGonagall hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que el resto de la clase saliera, cuando se cerro la puerta la miró intensamente a los ojos. -¡Se puede saber qué te pasa! Anteayer apareces en el comedor como una muerta, con un moratón en el ojo y cada vez que oyes un ruido o alguien te toca pegas un brinco. Creo que me ocultas algo y no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes...

-Mira, Profesora..., digo Minerva, sé que estado un poco ausente y por ahora no puedo contarte nada, solo quiero decirte que confíes en mí como hasta ahora. No puedo decirte más.

McGonagall suspiró, la miró a los ojos y vio que le estaba diciendo la verdad aunque eso no haría que a partir de ahora la vigilaría más de cerca.

-Está bien, espero que con esto del baile te relajes un poco más...

-¿baile? ¿qué baile?

-¡Niña! ¿pero es que no has escuchado esta mañana al director? Mañana es 14 de Febrero y se le ha ocurrido la gran idea de hacer una fiesta de disfraces, hoy después de las clases iréis a Hosmeade para comprarlos. ¿Tan ausente estás? Déjalo, no intentes explicarme nada y vete a tu próxima clase, ya llegas 5 minutos tarde.

-¿Qué? ¡Me toca Pociones!

-Pues corre, aunque no te vaya a servir de nada, ya tendrás 20 puntos menos...

Lisa corrió hacia las mazmorras todo lo que pudo, ya que el costado se le resentía, cuando llegó la puerta estaba abierta, con la velocidad que llevaba al intentar frenar se resbaló y cayó al suelo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Dios, qué daño!–chillo Lisa desde el suelo.

-Gracias Señorita Thomas por su actuación, nos hemos divertido mucho pero eso no hará que le quite puntos por su retraso, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. –La cara de Snape ni  había cambiado de expresión.

-No, lo que pasa es que la profesora McGonagall me pidió que me quedara para hablar y por eso llego tarde. –Lisa jadeaba y se agarraba el costado, se había hecho daño al caer.-

 -Pues 20 puntos menos por correr.

-Pero si no corría hubiera llegado aun más...

-30 puntos menos...

-tarde, pero si no...

-35 puntos menos

-¡Está bien, me callo!

-¡40 puntos menos y cállese! Ahora tome asiento e intente permanecer lo más quieta posible para que parezca que no existe.

"¿Pero qué le pasa ha este?" –pensó Lisa.

-Bien dentro de pocos meses se acaba el curso, por suerte para mí. Me han mandado que os explique algunas de las pociones más importantes ya que para muchos, este es su último curso, un alivio dicho sea de paso, así que aquí las tenéis, están todas apuntadas en la pizarra, tomar nota y buscaros la vida. No pienso perder más el tiempo con ustedes. Bien y para el resto de los alumnos, aconsejo que haga lo mismo...

Lisa en esos momentos se puso tensa como para protestar, pero se acordó en el último momento de lo que le había dicho Snape.

-No te voy a dar el gusto. -pensó Lisa

Snape la miró, parecía como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Lisa, así que solamente sonrió maliciosamente y se paseó por la clase mientras todos escribían.

Eran un montón de pociones, algunas tenían unos nombres tan raros que tenían que mirar varias veces a la pizarra para comprobar que estaba bien escrito.

En uno de sus paseos, Snape se acercó tanto a la mesa de Lisa que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le acarició la mano con su dedo.

Lisa pego un brinco e intentó disimular ante la mirada atónita de Sandra.

-Este hombre me va a volver loca, de remate, loca de remate...-pensó Lisa.-Primero ataca, luego es un cielo... loca, si ya no lo estoy...

Las pociones que les había dado Snape eran muy difíciles de encontrar, tenían que buscar en libros de lo más extraños, de la pequeña biblioteca de la mazmorra. Con una de las pociones Lisa se quedó blanca, no sabía si era casualidad o intencionado, porque esa poción necesitaba uno de los venenos más potentes conocidos. Se mezclaba con otros ingredientes y resultaba que hacía el efecto contrario. Una poción altamente curativa, y que por eso era muy necesario para todos los medimagos. Se sacaba del abdomen de una criatura, no especificaban nada de la criatura, ya que era una criatura protegida por el Ministerio para que no se pudiera comercializar con su veneno.

-Por eso está en el bosque...-pensó Lisa- necesitan su veneno para hacer pociones curativas para la enfermería... ¿pero por qué no simplemente compran el veneno?

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, cuanto menos supiera mejor, además su excursión al bosque no había pasado inadvertida, Dumbledore lanzó varias indirectas en una cena, y McGonagall estaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

Ya solo quedaba un cuarto de hora para que se acabara la clase y fueran a Hosmeade, cuando un alumno apareció por la puerta para decirle a Snape que McGonagall quería que fuera un momento donde ella para darle los turnos de los profesores en la salida de esa tarde.

-Ahora vuelvo, espero veros tal y como estáis ahora. ¿Entendido? –Snape les miró amenazantes y luego se marchó.

Pronto se empezaron a oír murmullos, casi todos estaban hablando de la fiesta de disfraces.

-¿De qué te vas a disfrazar Lisa? ¿De elfina o de galleta? –dijo Draco provocando risas a los de su casa.

-No le sigas el juego Lisa. –Le decía Sandra. –Siempre va a ser culpa tuya y no de él, está en su terreno.

-Bueno yo creo que tu mejor disfraz sería de elfina, te pega mucho más ese papel...

Lisa intentaba concentrarse en las pociones, no quería saltar  pero ya le estaba hirviendo la sangre.

-Sí, yo también creo que le pega más ese papel. –dijo Bregor (tenía que seguirle el juego, sino sería muy sospechoso) 

-Sí por que tu familia viene de elfos domésticos ¿no? –continuó Isaac.

-¡Ah, sí su abuela era elfina! –dijo de pronto Draco.

Esa fue la palabra clave para que Lisa se levantara y cogiera a Draco por el cuello levantándolo unos centímetros, parecía que no pero Lisa tenía bastante fuerza, sobre todo si se enfadaba.

-¡Mira maldito niño mal criado! ¡Yo por lo menos me puedo disfrazar, no como tú que con que solo te cambies la goma de la careta que tienes como cara ya estás con un nuevo disfraz! ¡Y como vuelvas a nombrar a mi abuela te doy la mayor paliza que hayas podido imaginar! ¿entendido?

Le soltó del cuello y cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a su sitio tenía justamente delante al profesor Snape. Eso era demasiado para Lisa ¿por qué siempre le veía a ella? ¿por qué siempre a ella? De pura desesperación simplemente apoyo su cabeza frete a su pecho y empezó a lloriquear.

-¿por qué siempre a mí? ¿por qué...

-Váyanse, creo que tengo un castigo por aquí. –dijo Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Salieron de la clase sin antes ver lo graciosa que estaba Lisa apoyando su frente en el pecho de Snape como extrema desesperación.

Los amigos de Lisa estaban fuera con cara de preocupación, dentro de pocos minutos tendrían que ir a Hosmeade y sabían que Lisa no podría ir si estaba castigada.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene tan mala suerte? –Le decía Sandra a Hermione

-O buena... –dijo pícara Hermione

-¿Tú crees? –Y se empezaron a reír ante la mirada atónita de los chicos que como siempre no pillaban una.

Dentro de la mazmorra...

-¡Déjese de tonterías y vuelva a su sitio!

Lisa se sentó con cara de cordero degollado y esperó paciente el castigo

-Bien ¿ha copiado bien todas las pociones? – Lisa asentía con la cabeza. –Pues ahora lo que va hacer es buscarme aquellas que se descubrieron entre 1890 y 1900.

-¿Qué? –Lisa no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Además de que se quedará...

-Sin ir a Hosmeade –dijo Lisa con tristeza.

-Como siempre adelantándose a los acontecimientos. ¡Pues no! Se quedará aquí conmigo hasta que tenga que ir al pueblo. Soy el último, para comprobar que nadie se ha quedado rezagado y tú vendrás conmigo. Tranquila tendrás tiempo de comprarte un estúpido disfraz.

-¡Gracias, es usted muy amable! ¡Qué suerte tengo!

-¿Ha terminado con las fechas?

-No

-¡Pues déjese de sarcasmos y termine de una vez! ¡Ya!

Lisa se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña biblioteca que había en la clase para buscar las dichosas fechas de las pociones. Estuvo un buen rato y no encontraba nada, empezaba a desesperar.

Snape la observaba y no podía evitar sonreír aunque sin que ella se enterase, su cara, sus gestos, su enfado palpable, simplemente era divertida y más cuando se enfadaba. 

Faltaba solo una hora para que ellos se tuvieran que marchar a Hosmeade y Lisa seguía sin encontrar nada. De vez en cuando miraba a Snape para ver si éste le indicaba algo o si por lo menos le daba una pista, ya llevaba más de media hora buscando sin éxito. Pronto sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Tiene ya las respuestas? –dijo maliciosamente Snape

-No aquí no viene nada, tal vez si voy a la biblioteca....

-Ni lo sueñe, ahí tiene todas las respuestas.

Al poco rato Lisa encontró un libro pequeño, marrón que se titulaba "Viejas pociones", quizás ahí.... Su cara fue cambiando de tonalidad cuando empezó a leer el libro, ahí estaban todas las pociones que él había mandado pero eran tan antiguas que no se sabía cuando fueron descubiertas. Por eso en los demás libros hablaban de ellas pero no decían nada de fechas.

-¡Tú lo sabias! ¿¡No es cierto?! –chilló Lisa moviendo el libro delante de Snape.

-¿Tú qué crees? 

-¿Y por qué me has hecho buscar más de media hora fechas que ni si quiera existen?

-Para divertirme.

-¿¡Para qué!?

-Oh! vamos Lisa, estamos en guerra ¿recuerdas? –Snape se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Me tomas el pelo ¿no es cierto?

-No –Snape se le acercó y la tomó por la cintura.

-¿Qué haces?

- Besarte. –Posó sus labios en los de ella, le dio un cálido beso. Cuando se apartó le dio una palmadita en el culo. –Vamos, tenemos que ir al pueblo. –Y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Pero ¿cómo puedes cambiar tanto de un momento a otro? –le dijo Lisa alucinada.

-Ya te lo dije, es mi trabajo –le guiñó un ojo pero cuando abrió la puerta para salir, su cara se transformó. –Quiere salir de una vez por todas, señorita Thomas, o es que le tengo que hacer un dibujo para que lo entienda. ¡Muévase y rápido!

Lisa salió de la mazmorra mirando todo el tiempo a Snape como si todavía le costara entender a qué jugaba Snape. 

Fueron juntos hasta la salida del colegio y casi todos miraban esta procesión de ellos dos con horror, parecía que por la cara del profesor, estaba muy enfadado y que ella sería la diana de todas sus iras, pero estaban muy equivocados, solo Lisa sabía la verdad.


	11. Fiesta de disfraces

Llegaron al carruaje, Lisa se sentó enfrente de Snape y seguía mirándole como si estuviera frente a un fantasma.

-¿Qué mira Señorita?

-¡Nada hombre, nada! Lo que pasa es que no es muy normal lo que haces ¿no crees?

-Sin comentarios.

-No, tranquilo, no vaya a ser que te dé un mal por darme alguna explicación, no quiero yo que tenga que hacer ningún esfuerzo por explicarse...

-Cómo no empiece a callarse me veré en la obligación de quitarle puntos ¿entendido? Así  que mantenga esa boquita tan molesta cerradita. –dijo Snape con malicia.

-Pues antes esta boquita no le molestaba tanto profesor. –Lisa le miraba con burla en los ojos.

Se quedaron mirándose uno al otro, parecía que se podían matar con la mirada. Un momento después se paró el carruaje, ya habían llegado.

-¡Por fin! Yo daré una vuelta por el pueblo para ver si se ha quedado alguien y luego iré a las Tres escobas, le doy una hora. 

Snape se alejó de allí dejándola sola. Lisa no entendía el comportamiento de Snape, hacía solo un momento, en clase había sido amable con ella y ahora...

-Mejor será que vaya a por mi disfraz y deje de pensar en ese estúpido.

Lisa se acercó a la tienda de disfraces y por el aspecto de la dependienta había estado muy atareada.

-Uf! Tú también vienes a por un disfraz por lo que veo, si no te importa querida cuando vuelvas al colegio, le dices a tu director que me avise cuando quiera organizar una fiesta de disfraces ¿vale?  Bien ¿sabes de qué te quieres disfrazar?

-No

La dependienta desesperada le dijo que mirara por la tienda para que buscase un disfraz y que luego le ayudaría a colocárselo para los últimos retoques, acto seguido se metió en la trastienda con un gran suspiro. Lisa buscó por todo el local, había muchos tipos de dragón, de Merlín, de Jugadores famosos, de Hadas (muy cursi para el estilo de Lisa) Lo bueno de aquellos disfraces es que cogías la personalidad del disfraz, si te disfrazabas de Hada hasta que no te quitaras el traje eras una auténtica Hada aunque no tenías los poderes de ellas sino hubiera sido un caos.

Lisa empezó a mirar por toda la tienda y no encontraba nada de su gusto pero en una de las secciones vio ropa muy extraña, era diferente y no le recordaba a ningún ser mágico que ella conocía, así que llamó a la dependienta.

-Sí querida, esta es ropa muggle.

-¿Cómo?

-Mira, los muggles son muy extraños y parece ser que según de qué grupo pertenezcan se visten de una manera u otra.

-¿Qué hay qué?

-Mira, ves esta ropa tan elegante y tan bien combinada, pues pertenece al grupo que se le conoce como "los pijos". –Lisa le miraba como perdida. –Sí quiere decir que tienen mucho dinero y encima lo están diciendo todo el rato; esta otra pertenece al grupo de los bakaletas,  quiere decir que pertenece a los que están todo el tiempo en discotecas bailando; esta a los surferos que..

-¿Y esta? –Lisa tenía en la mano un traje de pantalones de cuero negros, camiseta con símbolos extraños y una cazadora de cuero negro con ¿cadenas?

-Ese lo llevan varios, rockeros, motoristas, pasotas, el que tú elijas.

-¿Pasota?

-Es el que pasa de todo, no sé, estos muggles son muy raros.

-Quiero el de pasota. –Dijo Lisa con una gran sonrisa.

Estuvieron arreglando el traje y a Lisa le gustaba cada vez más la elección que había hecho, le encantaba tomar la personalidad de "pasota", se lo iba a pasar muy bien. Cuando salió de la tienda se dio cuenta que la hora estaba a punto de pasar  y que le quedaba menos de un minuto para llegar al carruaje, así que comenzó a correr.

Estaba cerca del carruaje y cuando fue abrir la puerta éste comenzó a moverse haciendo que Lisa tuviera que correr detrás.

-¡Profesor! ¡Que estoy aquí! ¡Quiere parar de una vez! –después de unos metros el carruaje paró y Lisa pudo montarse jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-¡Lo a hecho aposta! ¿no es cierto?

-Es posible

-¿Pero está loco?

Snape la cogió del cuello de la camisa y la trajo hacia sí –Escúcheme bien, no vuelva a insultarme en su puñetera vida. ¡Le dije que tenía una hora y usted no estaba sentada en el carruaje cuando se cumplió el tiempo! Recuerde que la próxima ver no seré tan benevolente. –Y la soltó con cara de asco.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Dentro de poco llegaremos al colegio y allí podrás soltar todas tus tonterías a tus amiguitos, mientras tanto déjame tranquilo.

Pasaron unos  minutos y ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca, Lisa se sentía muy mal, sin darse cuenta la relación con Snape había llegado a ser algo más y ella como una tonta se había enamorado de su enemigo. La próxima vez no le dejaría acercarse, no le dejaría que la tratara de esa forma, le estaba haciendo daño y no quería sufrir por un egocéntrico ser que no sabía lo que era el amor ni aunque se lo dibujasen.

Llegaron al colegio y Lisa salió disparada hacia la torre, cuando llegó a su habitación dejó su traje escondido, quería que fuera una sorpresa aunque por lo que vio el resto de las chicas había hecho lo mismo.  
Bajo al comedor y la gente ya empezaba a salir, había llegado tarde a cenar pero sus amigos le guardaron comida para cuando ella llegara.

-Bueno ¿y qué tal? –Le preguntó Sandra guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

-¿Tú qué crees? –Dijo Lisa con cara de disgusto.

-¿Tan mal ha ido? 

Lisa explicó el camino tan desagradable que había tenido, por supuesto omitiendo algunos detalles de la conversación con Snape, además de que casi la deja tirada en Hosmeade.

-¡Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y el carruaje se pone en marcha, encima me dice que ha sido benevolente por dejarme subir! ¡Está loco!

Tanto Sandra como Hermione estaban asombradas de lo que les contaba Lisa, parece ser que se habían hecho una idea equivocada de la relación de ellos dos.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo estaba ansioso por que llegara la noche y mostrar sus trajes, tuvieron suerte porque encima no pusieron ni un solo galeón. Dumblendor había decidido que el colegio se encargaría de alquilar los trajes ya que había sido idea del director y había pillado a todos por sorpresa.

A la fiesta solo podían asistir los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo curso para la desgracia de muchos y la explicación fue que iban a dejar que la fiesta se alargaría más de la cuenta porque al día siguiente era domingo y no querían tener problemas con los padres. También por ello a los mayores se les exigió que presentaran la confirmación de sus padres.

Esa fiesta iba a ser muy especial, por fin Gryffindor tendría su venganza, sin consecuencias y sin expulsiones, Jon y Sam lo habían planeado bien.

Aquel día después de la comida, en la sala común Gryffindor había más gente de lo habitual, Jon y Sam se habían reunido allí para los últimos retoques de su broma. La gente estaba alrededor intentando ver u oír algo para saber qué habían planeado. Poco después apareció Sandra jadeante y con cara de triunfo en la cara. Todos sabían qué sucedía, había conseguido información y no cualquier información sino algo importante para la broma.

-Bueno y qué has descubierto –preguntó Sam

-Ha sido difícil pero ya lo tengo.

-Sandra desembucha –le dijo Jon nervioso.

-Bueno, siempre hemos sabido que los de Slytherin no tienen mucha imaginación, así que me he enterado de que todos irán disfrazados igual. Pero lo que pasa es que me ha costado mucho conseguir esta información así que creo...

-¡¡¡DE QUE IRAN DISFRAZADOS!!! –dijo de pronto toda la sala.

-Vale, vale, menudo carácter, pues irán disfrazados de "DEMONIOS" con rabito y todo.

La carcajada de la sala se tuvo que oír hasta en las mazmorras, con solo imaginarse a los de Slytherin vestiditos de demonios con su rabito y sus cuernitos, vamos ridículos.

-Bien –dijo Sam quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos. –Nosotros dos y esta señorita, indicando a la caja que tenía en brazos, nos vamos a terminar el trabajo en privado.

-¡Noooooo! –dijo la sala entera.

-¡Escuchad! Esto  va a ser una sorpresa para todos, ya nos conocéis y sabéis que siempre trabajamos igual, tened paciencia.

-Lo que todavía no entiendo es cómo vais a evitar que os expulsen sí va a ser tan descarado.

-Por hoy tú te libras Lisa ya te has comido muchos castigos por nosotros, creo que nos podremos librar, todo es cuestión de suerte.

Cuando llegó la noche y después de cenar, todo el mundo corrió a sus habitaciones para ponerse los disfraces. 

Lisa comenzó poniéndose los pantalones de cuero con una cadena alrededor como cinturón, luego la camiseta por fuera como le había dicho la dependienta, se puso las pesadas botas, la cazadora de cuero con cadenas y un brazalete de pinchos. Cuando fue a mirarse al espejo vio que el pelo se le había alborotado y que en sus orejas comenzaban a aparecer pendientes. Por lo que parecía cuanto más tiempo estuviera con el traje más detalles aparecían. Poco después le apareció un pendiente en la nariz que le hizo estornudar más de 15 veces hasta que se acostumbró a él. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que le apareció entre los dedos de la mano, era una cosa blanca y alargada que echaba humo y que sin ella quererlo, se lo llevaba a la boca, aspiraba por aquel tubito y sacaba el humo por la boca. Lo más sorprendente es que aquello no le sabía a nada, ni siquiera notaba que aspirara nada pero al final siempre salía humo de su boca.

Salió de los lavabos arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación ni Sandra ni Hermione estaban allí, dejó bien colocada su ropa y comenzó a bajar hacia la sala común donde ya estaban casi  todos preparados.

La gente le miraba de arriba abajo extrañados del aspecto de Lisa, muy pocos habían visto muggles vestidos así, si habían visto muggles alguna vez.

Lisa oyó enseguida una vocecita (como si alguien se hubiera tragado un litro de Helio) y que alguien le tiraba de su cazadora.

-Oye que estoy aquí.

-¿Pero que passa contigo tronca?  -Lisa se tapó la boca, hablaba como arrastrando las palabras y pronunciaba mucho la ese.

-Soy yo Sandra, soy una enanita del Bosque Negro y soy la más linda ¿no crees? Soy muy cotilla y me encanta hablar ¡este disfraz me pega a la perfección! Por que si no, no lo hubiera escogido, hubiera cogido otro pero no he cogido este porque creo que es el más adecuado para mi y...

-Fale, fale pero cállate un ratito, me estass mareando con tu voz. –Lisa le dio una calada al cigarro.

Sandra "enana" comenzó hacer pucheros y pronto estalló llorando de una forma estridente, todos se taparon los oídos y Lisa se agachó rápidamente para taparle la boca.

-Jode! No llores máss tronca, está bien, si quieres hablas pues habla, pero no llores así colega es peor que tu voz.

-Está bien –dijo Sandra gimiendo. -¿Y tú de qué vas?

-Puess egque voy de passota, es un disfraz muggle

En esos momentos apareció Hermione con una gran sonrisa, llevaba un vestido de gasas verde y blanco, que hacía que Hermione pareciera semitransparente, tenía recogido el pelo por dos tiras de flores una a cada lado del mismo color que el vestido, éste brillaba con luz propia,  igual que su pelo y que su cara, en definitiva que parecía que llevaba un foco todo el tiempo iluminándola.

-¡Hola Lisa! Me encanta tu traje, es muy original. ¿Sandra? ¿Eres tú? ¿Pero de qué vas?

-Soy enanita del Bosque negro ¿te gusta? –le dijo con una gran sonrisa. -¿Y tú?

-Yo voy de Espíritu del bosque, de las plantas, de los árboles.- Hermione comenzó a elevar los brazos como si estuviera invocando a alguien.

-¿Pero que oss passa con el bogque? Sois unass cursis

-Pues anda que tú –dijo la enana. –Eres una hortera  y deja de meterte eso en la boca, me pones nerviosa con tanto humo.

-Que quieres que haga, va con el traje, he intentado tirarlo pero vuelve aparecer.

-¿Dónde están los chicos? –dijo Hermione con voz espiritual.

-Pus no sé ¿vamos o qué? –Lisa se dirigió a la salida arrastrando los pies y dándole caladas al cigarro.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se quedaron con la boca abierta, había farolillos de colores flotando por el aire y haciendo dibujos en el suelo  de diferentes formas y  colores. De vez  en cuando caían confetis brillantes, había un  aroma como a flores y por un momento parecía que se encontraban en otro lugar pero no en el colegio.

Todos estaban disfrazados,  menos claro está los profesores, aunque estos estaban con sus mejores galas, incluso Snape tenía un traje negro mucho más elegante y su capa impresionaba mucho más que la otra.

Estuvieron mirando un buen rato todos los disfraces que había, uno les encantó, era de dragón en tamaño reducido, las escamas eran moradas y plateadas, sacaba bolas de fuego también moradas y éstas no quemaban. Daban ganas de acercarse para acariciarlo y por lo que se veía el dragón estaba harto de que lo tocaran porque empezaba a apartar a la gente con la cola. Por suerte llegó a tiempo McGonagall para poner orden.

Había otro de centauro también muy chulo, muchas hadas, gnomos, enanos, hombres lobo, vampiros, semigigantes. Este último por lo que parecía le había gustado mucho a Hagrid por fin tenía a alguien para charlar sin tener que agacharse.

Enseguida vieron a Ron y Harry, que iban disfrazados de elfos guerreros con muy malas pulgas. Eran altos, musculosos y a todo aquel que se acercaba demasiado lo agarraban para interrogarle de por qué se había acercado tanto.

-Hola... chicos. –dijo Hermione con voz de ultratumba.

-¿Por qué nos hablas así? ¿Qué crees, que te vamos a pedir algo? –dijo Ron rojo de la furia.

-Hey! Tranqui tronco, no passa na, es por su disfraz aunque creo que a toos nos passa lo mismo.

-¡¿A mí?! ¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¿Qué quieres, pelea?

-¡Ron! –le dijeron todos.

-¡Ups! Es que me dejo llevar.

-A mí me afecta el traje, pero tú te pasas –le dijo Harry. –Lo que tengo ganas es de encontrarme con Malfoy para partirle la cara en dos y machacarle hasta que tengan que recoger sus trocitos con paleta....

-¡Espera, espera, espera! –dijo Sandra dando saltitos. –No puedes hacer eso, si no estropearás la broma de Sam y Jon, entonces no podremos vengarnos y entonces no tendremos la satisfacción de ummmm.

Lisa había tapado la boca a la enana porque la cara de Harry y Ron empezaba a no gustarle nada.

-Paice mentira, pero la enana essta tiene razón. –dijo dándole una calada al cigarro.

-No os dejéis llevar por vuestra ira interior, dejad que la paz entre en vuestro corazón y vuestra alma...

-Hermi, no es por interrumpir, pero creo que esstos doss no quieren tu paz. ¡Y hablando de Sam y Jon! ¡Dónde estarán esstoss doss colegas!

Justo en esos momentos se notó que había entrado el grupo de Slytherin al completo, la gente se apartaba al verlos, la idea que tenían de verlos vestidos de demonios no era esa precisamente.

Tenían un pantalón negro ajustado y brillante que les cubría desde los pies, en la parte de arriba no llevaban nada, era el cuerpo al descubierto, musculoso de un color sangre oscuro donde se apreciaban las venas que eran bastante desagradables. Tenían cola sí, pero no hacía ninguna gracia verla, se movía como ellos querían y si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente,  producía pequeñas descargas. En su cabeza rapada sobresalía dos pequeños cuernos al principio de la frente, que junto a sus ojos amarillos con pequeños puntitos rojos y sus dientes blancos con dos colmillos bien afilados, daban aspecto de terroríficos. Sus manos eran grandes con unas uñas largas y negras, por lo que se podía apreciar también estaban bien afiladas.

Malfoy iba delante con Isaac y Bregor a cada lado, el resto iba detrás, incluso Angy daba miedo con ese aspecto e indudablemente se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Harry y Ron.

-Niñatos, nos estáis interrumpiendo el paso así que ya podéis empezar a apartaros. –Su voz sonaba como si hablaran dos a la vez  y era muy grave.

Ron y Harry se pusieron más en medio y comenzaron a subirse las mangas para comenzar la pelea, Lisa tuvo que improvisar poniéndose delante con Hermione y Sandra a cada lado.

-¡Peazo maricones que estáis hechos!

-¿Cómo dices? –Los puntitos rojos de los ojos de Malfoy comenzaron a ancharse.

-Digo que pareceisss mariconess con esas mallitas y esa colita..., cada vez soy másss tontosss.

-No te metas Lisa, esto no va contigo. –dijo de pronto Brego poniéndose frente a ella.

-Tiene razón, tú ya no eres divertida. –dijo detrás Isaac.

-Menudo chasco colegas, me acabáis de romper el corazón, con la jartá de reír que noss dimos cuando...

-Nunca nos reímos contigo. –Bregor se había acercado más aún mirándole fijamente para que no continuara. Malfoy contemplaba sorprendido la situación.

-Uf! Colega, que poca memoria tienes, estábamos los tres, cuando en el....

-Ya está causando problemas ¿señorita Thomas? No creo que nadie se pueda divertir con usted. –Snape se había dado cuenta desde donde estaba que Lisa se había enfrentado a Bregor e Isaac así que se temió lo peor, por suerte pudo cortar a tiempo la lengua viperina de Lisa.

-¡Hombre! Nuestro colega el Profe de Pociones. –dijo Lisa dándole unas caladas al cigarro. –Estaba a punto de contar a todos miss colegas lo bien que noss lo passamos en la fiesta del bo...

-¡Cállese! –Snape la agarró del brazo para llevársela a un lugar apartado.

-¿Qué sucede profesor Snape? –dijo de pronto McGonagall

-Nada profesora, solo quería recordarle a la señorita Thomas las reglas de la fiesta.

-Bien, pero recuerde lo que dijo Dumblendor, solo es una fiesta.

Snape recordaba muy bien lo que había dicho el director -"Es una fiesta, no van a ser ellos mismos, no les podremos quitar puntos, simplemente controlemos la fiesta para que no se desmadren". –Si sigue así, dejará que al final se salten todas las normas. –Pensó Snape.

Cuando McGonagall se hubo marchado, llevo a lisa a un rincón donde nadie pudiera oírles.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-¿Pues? –Lisa dio otra calada al cigarro.

-¡Por casi cuentas lo del bosque! ¡Estás loca o qué!

-¿Y qué esss  lo que realmente le preocupa profe? ¿Lo del bogque o lo que passó camino a mi habitación?

-¡Me jugué el puesto por ti, no me jodas con esto Lisa...

-Creo tronco que no masss oído ¿Lo del bogsque o lo otro? Te preocupa que nos saltáramos las normas o el beso.

-No voy a entrar en ese juego de chiquillos, así que no te pases ni un pelo.

-Está bien, lo cuento. –dio otra calada.

-¡Ni se te ocurra contarlo!

-¿Qué no quieres que cuente? Porque estoy echa un lío...

-¡No quiero que cuentes nada! ¿Entendido? ¡Nada! –Snape se había puesto frente a ella dejándola contra la pared, la miraba como si quisiera estrangularla en aquellos momentos.

-¡Tranqui tío! No nos pongamos nerviossssossss. No voy a contar na ¿contento?

-No vuelvas a intentar chantajearme, no creas que puedes hacer siempre lo que te salga de las narices, maldita estúpida. –Snape la miraba realmente furioso, no le gustaba nada que por esa niñata casi se viera  de patitas en la calle.

-¡Hombre! Lo que me da la gana no, pero como hoy voy disfrazada de pasota y me apetece puess esto sí puedo hacer.

Lisa agarró a Snape por la capa y lo atrajo hacia ella dándole un beso. Snape no se lo esperaba y cuando intentó liberarse, Lisa no le dejó. Snape no pudo más que dejarse llevar, nunca le habían dado un beso tan sensual como aquel, era cálido y profundo además que la iniciativa la tomara ella fue lo que más le gustó.

-¡Bueno, no ha estao mal, pero deberías mejorar, tuss besosss son bastante sosos. ¡Adiósss colega!

Nadie vio lo que había sucedido, como tampoco nadie vio la cara atónita de Snape. Estaban más pendientes de dos duendes que habían entrado en el comedor con gran barullo y haciendo cabriolas.

¿Quiénes eran esos dos? ¿Jon? ¿Sam?

"Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, creo que es un poco más largo que los anteriores y siento mucho la tardanza. Besos"

**Angie:** Bueno no tan bueno como parece, más adelante lo contaré.

**Soycomosoy: **Pues sí es un poco raro, pero ten en cuenta que es Snape. Lo siento, no volveré a mandarte más hechizos, ok?

**Velia:** Tranquila creo que todavía queda bastante historia ¿y quién dice que se va a quedar solito? Nunca se sabe.


	12. Una fiesta llena de sorpresas

"Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero es que entre el trabajo, el carné de conducir y la casa....¡vamos que he tenido un montón de tiempo libre! :-p

Los duendes comenzaron hacer malabarismos en mitad del salón, siguieron con saltos mortales hacia delante y hacia atrás, saltos en los que luego caían en los hombros del compañero, realmente todo un espectáculo. Los asistentes aplaudían maravillados después de oírse un gran ohhhhh! en cada salto.

Cuando terminaron se inclinaron ante el público y saludaron con la mano.

Estos duendes no eran muy altos, llegaban más o menos a la cintura de un adulto, toda su piel era de color amarillento. Se podía ver que sus manos eran largas con largas uñas de un color también amarillento. Sus rostros eran alargados y al final de la barbilla tenían una especie de barba. Tenían la nariz tan aplastada que parecía que alguien les había pegado con una tabla, los ojos eran rasgados y azules como el cielo. En la cabeza se veía un sombrero de color verde ladeado hacia la izquierda donde sobresalían sus dos grandes orejas puntiagudas. Iban vestidos con una camisa blanca muy sedosa, unos pantalones marrón claros y unas botas a juego con el sombrero.

Levantaron la mano para mantener la sala en silencio, incluso pidieron que pararan la música que ambientaba la fiesta.

-Bien  -dijo uno de los duendes- muchas gracias por su atención. Solo queremos proponeros un juego...

Dumblendor estaba muy atento ante este espectáculo, sabía lo que iba a suceder y no le hacía mucha gracia. Conocía perfectamente el disfraz que habían escogido esos dos pero aun a su pesar, lo veía justo. Sabía que Slytherin había estado provocando que se les descontaran puntos a otras casas sin tener culpa pero lo peor es que no habían podido hacer nada ya que no tenían suficientes pruebas para demostrarlo. 

Se había propuesto que después de esta noche verían a Dumblendor enfadado y se acabaría de una vez por todas las absurdas bromitas que descontrolaban a los alumnos. Él dio una orden al principio de curso y se encargaría de que se cumpliese.

Pronto vio como el profesorado se acercaba a donde estaba él con McGonagall y Snape al frente, tenían cara de preocupación pero sabía  que ellos no conocían a ese tipo de Duendes. Suspiró, tomó aire y se propuso parecer tranquilo para enfrentarse a los profesores aunque su mano ya estaba cerca de la varita por si tuviera que intervenir.  ¿Cómo sabían éstos dos la existencia de esta clase de Duendes? ¿De dónde consiguieron los disfraces?

El otro duende continuó hablando

-Queremos hacer una demostración- sonrió al público enseñando unos dientes bien afilados dándole aspecto de fiero- Aquí siempre ha habido rivalidades entre las casas y aunque cada una tiene sus características diferentes, inteligencia, astucia etc.., todo se reduce a una misma cosa, todos quieren demostrar que son más valientes que el resto. ¡No neguéis con la cabeza, sabéis que es cierto! Todo se simplifica en la valentía, absurdo pero cierto. Así que hoy demostraremos qué casa es más valiente que las demás.

¿Queréis jugar? ¿Os atrevéis? ¿O sois unos cobardes?- La  gente comenzó a murmurar y asintieron con la cabeza- Bien, entonces quiero que os agrupéis por casas y que nos rodeéis. Bien, así, agruparos bien, que no se mezclen las casas, bien, ahora está bien. 

Los duendes quedaron en el centro de cuatro grupos, bien apiñados. Todos hablaban entre sí con curiosidad de lo que iba a suceder después.

-¿Es conveniente que sigan con esto Albus? –preguntó inquieta McGonagall

-Tranquila Minerva, solo es un juego y el razonamiento es acertado. Siempre quieren demostrar lo valientes que son haciendo grandes estupideces, pues veamos lo que sucede, yo tengo curiosidad ¿vosotros no?

-Creo que esta noche les estás dejando demasiada libertad, ya veremos cómo los controlamos después de esto. Cuando empiecen a saltarse las normas y todo eso, veremos lo que sucede entonces. No creo que sea conveniente...

-Ya vale Severus, por ahora no veo nada raro en lo que están haciendo, tranquilo hombre. Veamos lo que van hacer.

Se oyó un murmuro de disconformidad por parte del profesorado pero ya solo les quedaba mirar y esperar.

Uno de  los duendes había salido fuera del salón y todo el mundo esperaba inquieto para la "prueba". Al poco tiempo apareció con una gran caja de madera, era de un color caoba con símbolos raros tallados a mano.

-Bien ahora tenéis que ser muy claros y decididos. Os mostraremos el interior de la caja y tendréis que decidir si sois "tan valientes" como para enfrentaros a lo que hay dentro ¿Entendido? Bien, pues comenzaremos por Hufflepuff.

El Duende que tenía la caja en la mano, se acercó al grupo, le rodearon por completo para que así ninguna otra casa viera antes de tiempo el interior de dicha caja. El Duende comenzó a retirar la tapa que mostraba el interior a través de un cristal. El grupo al ver lo que había dentro se quedó blanco del pánico, nunca habían visto una criatura semejante, ni los más mayores, ni siquiera en clase de DCAO.   

-Ahora os dejo para que decidáis si os queréis enfrentar a esto o no.

El grupo se reunió, hablaron durante unos minutos y luego dijeron su decisión al resto de la sala.

-No, Hufflepuff, decide que no.

-Ooooh! Es una lástima –dijo uno de los Duendes- unos que se retiran, por lo que se ve estos no son muy valientes.

-Bueno, tranquilo al menos nos quedan tres casas más, ahora se lo enseñaré a Ravenclaw.

El Duende hizo la misma operación y la reacción de éstos fue la misma. Sus caras quedaron pálidas y sus rostros eran de auténtico terror. El Duende se retiró de nuevo esperando la respuesta.

-¡Por unanimidad Ravenclaw decide también que no!

-Vaya, vaya compañero, creo que hoy no vamos a encontrar a ningún valiente por la sala ¿estaríamos equivocados con nuestra teoría?

-No lo sé, yo también estoy dudando pero como todavía nos quedan dos casas..., ¿quién sabe? Probemos ahora con Gryffindor.

Lisa se adelantó con el resto del grupo, todos ya sabían cual iba a ser su respuesta antes de ver el contenido. Aquello iba dirigido a Slytherin.

El Duende mostró la caja y lo que vieron en su interior no les gustó un pelo, cuando cerró de nuevo la caja, Lisa pudo ver cómo el Duende la giró con mucha rapidez, Lisa miró al Duende y éste le guiñó un ojo. Slytherin vería otra cara de la caja, un buen truco.

Gryffindor se reunió y todos decidieron que no lo iban hacer.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Podemos con esto y mucho más? –dijo de pronto Harry

-¡Sí, tiene razón! ¿Es que nos estáis llamando cobardes?- dijo rojo de la ira Ron

-Os queréis callar, malditos estúpidos, esta prueba va dirigida a Slytherin, es una sorpresa para ellos.- dijo Lisa entre diente.

-¡Ah! Sí, es cierto, pero es que nos tocan la fibra sensible y con estos trajes... –dijo Ron.

-¡No! ¡Gryffindor dice que no!

-En fin, compañero, esto no va a salir como esperábamos, no creo que salga nadie valiente hoy en la sala. Solo quedáis vosotros, los de Slytherin pero ¿os vais a retirar igual que todos? Más que nada por no molestarme en...

-Muéstranos la caja maldito payaso –dijo Draco enseñando sus dientes-

-Bien, como queráis, por lo menos se me quitará la curiosidad de qué color se os queda la piel después de esto. Si todos se han quedado blancos, vosotros qué os quedareis ¿rositas? Ja!

La sala comenzó a reirse al imaginarse a esos grandes demonios de rositas. Draco entonces, agarró al duende y lo llevó al centro del grupo.

-¡Cállate de una vez y enseña la caja! ¡Maldito estúpido!

-Bien, bien, tranquilo –El Duende comenzó a destapar la caja-

Los de Slytherin vieron a una pequeña Hada azul pegada al cristal, la cara era horriblemente fea, no tenía nariz, salvo unos pequeños agujeros por los que respiraba, los ojos eran muy grandes y redondos de un color negro azabache. Arañaba la superficie del cristal como queriendo salir de allí. Miraba fijamente a los de Slytherin, los cuales no se dieron cuenta que el Duende se apartaba del campo de visión del Hada ya que si no también le atacaría a él. Pronto aparecieron miles de ojos brillantes detrás del Hada, mirando con desafío a los que les observaban.

El Duende cerro la tapa y se apartó del grupo para que decidieran.

-Bueno chicos, creo que no será difícil ¿tenéis vuestras varitas?

-Espera Draco ¿no te parece sospechoso? A mí no me ha dado ningún miedo y la gente se quedaba blanca del pánico, me parece que algo no anda bien. –dijo Isaac.

-Eso es normal ¿qué disfraces llevamos? ¿qué disfraces llevan ellos? Todos de Hadas del bosque, enanos..., disfraces absurdos de gente absurda. Por ejemplo Harry y Ron sí querían enfrentarse a esto por los disfraces que llevan, solo que esa adulta les ha comido la cabeza para que no lo hicieran.  ¿Pero nosotros vamos a ser tan cobardes como ellos? Sí hacemos esto, nos respetarán mucho más y andarán con cuidado de no entorpecernos de ahora en adelante. Imaginaros la de cosas que podríamos hacer, seríamos los amos. Incluso los profesores nos mirarían diferente ¿qué creéis vosotros chicos?

Todos asentían con la cabeza sonriendo como imaginándose el mundo tan maravilloso que se abría ante ellos.

-Esa Lisa se andaría con ojo antes de meterse conmigo. –dijo Angy sonriendo.

-¡Ey! Imaginaos la cara de satisfacción de Snape. –dijo otro.

-No sé, esto me huele mal. –dijo Bregor.

-Creo que vosotros dos os habéis confundido de casa. –dijo Draco mirándoles con desafío.- ¿Sería cierto lo que decía Lisa? ¿Os habéis hecho amigos de Gryffindor?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Draco? –dijo Bregor con cara de pocos amigos.

-Nada, solo que os veo muy acobardados por una prueba que han preparado dos estúpidos Duendes de circo o lo que sean esos dos.

-Está bien, hagámoslo. –dijo de pronto Isaac.

-¿Y bien? –dijo el Duende con cara de impaciencia.- La gente espera y no tenemos toda la noche.

-Aceptamos, danos la caja. –dijo Draco.

-¡Sí! Señores y señoras tenemos a unos valientes que nos van a demostrar lo que...

-¡Danos la caja y déjate de tonterías! –dijo Isaac.

-Vale, vale, toma pero esperar, todavía no la abráis, esperar que la gente se aparte antes.

-¡Todos atrás! ¡Dejémosles espacio! ¡Fuera, fuera! ¡Alejaos, vamos! ¡Bien, ya podéis abrirla!

Draco dejó la caja en el suelo, comprobó que todos tuvieran sus varitas en la mano y apartó la primera tapa de la caja, por el cristal se podían ver a las miles de Hadas dentro queriendo salir y amenazando con la mano a los grandes demonios.

Después y con la varita bien firme en la mano, Draco se dispuso a levantar la tapa de cristal. No le dio tiempo ni abrirla del todo ya que comenzaron a salir en bandadas, parecía como si alguien hubiera azuzado una colmena llenita de abejas, se oía un gran zumbido por toda la sala acompañado con pequeños chillidos que emitían las Hadas como señal de batalla.

Ninguno de Slytherin pudo hacer nada con su varita, ya que eran miles de Hadas revoloteando alrededor y se las tenían que quitar a manotazos. Les pegaban pequeños mordiscos y arañazos, les metían los dedos en los ojos, se pegaban a los oídos y emitían un agudo chillido que a más de uno lo dejaba atontado.

-¿Albus no vas a detener esto? –dijo McGonagall asustada.

-¡No! Tuvieron la oportunidad de elegir y esta ha sido su respuesta.

-¡Voy a para esto ahora mismo! –dijo furioso Snape, al que se le unieron el resto del profesorado.

-¡Detente, Severus! Esto es un colegio y en un colegio se aprende. Esta es una buena lección que tienen que aprender, por creerse más valientes que nadie han cometido una estupidez, no pongas esa cara Severus. Sabes que es cierto, deben saber que la valentía nunca puede ir reñida con la inteligencia. Enfrentarte a algo que desconoces el cómo hacerlo no es de valientes sino de tontos presumidos. Merecen aprender la lección, cuando yo lo crea conveniente pararé esto pero solo cuando yo lo diga ¿entendido?

-Sí. –dijo con rabia Snape.

Pronto algo distrajo la atención de los profesores hacia el grupo de Slytherin. Las Hadas habían formado una gran cúpula encima de ellos.

-Bien, ahora es nuestra oportunidad. –dijo Draco.- ¿Preparados?

Pero cuando iban a lanzar el hechizo para inmovilizarlas, comenzaron a caer unos polvillos sobre su cara, haciéndoles estornudar y toser como locos. Las Hadas vaciaban pequeñas bolsitas plateadas encima de ellos riéndose y chillando, cuando las vaciaron todas desaparecieron con una gran explosión.

Durante unos minutos los grandes demonios estornudaron y tosieron por efecto de los polvillos que les habían caído, la gente los miraba con sorpresa y sin atreverse a acercarse aún dónde estaban ellos.

De pronto se oyó un plob! y otro plob! y otro plob! plob! plob! Y los grandes demonios, uno detrás del otro se convirtieron en grandes MUÑECOS DE PELUCHE. Eran rojos con sus pantalones negros pero con la diferencia de que eran peludos y suaves, tenían grandes ojos blancos con un circulo negro en el centro que se movía para todos los lados, tenían una gran sonrisa, eran blanditos y daban unas ganas locas de abrazarlos. En sus pechos tenían un gran corazón rosa con distintas inscripciones: "Bésame"--"Abrázame fuerte"--"Soy tu mejor amigo"--"Cuídame y te querré mucho"--"Te doy todo mi amor". Como muñecos de peluche que eran, no se  podían mover pero si sentir todo, si no, no hubiera sido divertido.

-¡Bien, quién es el valiente que se atreve a abrazarlos! –dijo un Duende.

Y como si fuera el pistoletazo de salida, todos corrieron a cojerlos y achucharlos. Todos los acariciaban, los apretaban, sus cuernitos eran blanditos y si apretabas el corazón sonaba una estúpida musiquita.

Comenzó de nuevo la música en el salón y todos se pusieron a bailar pasándose los muñecos unos a otros, lanzándolos por los aires. Slytherin nunca olvidaría aquello.

En un rincón del salón se podía ver a Harry y Ron con el muñeco de Draco entre ellos y con una sonrisa maliciosa pegándole pequeños puñetazos.

-Bien, bien Draco. Eres muy blandito ¿lo sabías? –dijo Harry dándole un puñetazo.

-Sí, así no nos hacemos daño al pegarte. –dijo Ron dándole otro puñetazo.

-Esto por hacer que nos quiten puntos en clase de pociones...

-Esto por llamar a Hermione Sangre Sucia...

-Esto por...

-¡Eh! Colegas, no os paséis, ya tiene suficiente ¿no creéis? Venga dármelo y que el resto disfrute también de él, no seáis acaparadores. –dijo Lisa.- Se daba cuenta que se estaban pasando.

-¡No! Tenemos que vengarnos...

-Estáis en desigualdad de condiciones, queridos. No es justo. –dijo Hermione con voz autoritaria.

Al final y con mucho esfuerzo pudieron librar a Draco de aquella situación, aunque ellas también tenían ganas de venganza, esa no era la forma. Draco no podía defenderse y no era justo.

-Creo que estos dos no se han quedado muy conformes con esto, yo creo que volverán a intentarlo. –dijo Sandra pegando saltos para que se la pudiera oír.

-Bueno, creo que los profesores ya se encargaran de que no pase eso. –dijo Hermione.

-Chicas, a ver si encontramos a los dos colegas Duendes esos, estoy muy mosca de cómo han conseguido esto.

En otra parte del salón...

-¿Cuándo piensas parar esto Albus? –dijo Snape rojo de la ira.

-Cómo tu bien siempre dices, todos los actos tienen consecuencias ¿no? –dijo sonriendo el Director.

Snape se quedó blanco ¿cómo sabía..? Miró asustado al Director.

-Tranquilo Severus, no voy a decir nada. Ahora creo que deberías ir a controlar que no se pasen con los muñecos como han hecho el resto de los profesores. No sufrirán mucho, pronto acabará la fiesta.

Hasta que la fiesta terminase todo los profesores tuvieron que vigilar que los chicos no descargaran sus iras contra los muñecos. En una de sus inspecciones Snape chocó con Lisa y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué miras tío? –dijo Lisa con el ceño fruncido.

Snape la apartó del grupo para que nadie les oyera.

-Lo que has hecho antes...

-Nada colega, una satisfacción personal, no le des más vueltas. Paso de ti.

-Pues no parecía eso.

-Mira estoy hasta las narices de tu forma de ser, paso de ser tu títere que lo coges cuando a ti te viene en gana, si quieres algo lo dices y punto. Si no olvídate de jugar conmigo, maldito engreído ¿lo has pillado? Bien pues que te den y deja de amargarme la existencia.

-Pero quién te crees que eres... –Snape no pudo continuar ya que Lisa se había marchado.

Cuando Snape iba a ir detrás de ella para aclararle un par de puntos, las luces se encendieron y la música paró, la fiesta había terminado. 

Todos se dispusieron a salir pero Dumblendor cerró las puertas del salón y se puso en medio para que todo el mundo lo escuchara bien. Con un movimiento de varita volvió a su estado normal a los de Slytherin, los cuales comenzaron a gruñir y  prepararse para dar una paliza al primero que encontraran.

-¡Alto! –dijo con autoridad Dumblendor.- Entiendo vuestras razones para estar enfadados pero ni aquí ni ahora pegaréis a nadie por esto ya que vosotros mismos elegisteis enfrentaros a esas Hadas.

Dumblendor parecía ante los ojos de los atentos estudiantes, más serio y más autoritario que nunca. Nadie le había visto así y por sus caras a nadie le gustaba ver así a su Director.

-Ahora quiero que todos me escuchéis bien y quiero que a todo el mundo le quede bien claro lo que voy a decir para que nada de esto vuelva a suceder. ¡Vosotros dos! –Dumblendor dirigía la mirada hacia los dos Duendes.- ¿Os pensáis que soy estúpido? –los dos negaban con la cabeza espantados por la mirada de Dumblendor.- Ha sido muy buena idea venir disfrazados de  "Tumládanes", conocidos por muy pocos como Duendes Burlones y desterrados a las tierras Tulkas por el Ministerio de magia hace ya bastantes siglos por el desorden que formaban con sus bromas y engaños. El cómo los habéis conseguido me trae sin cuidado pero lo que me molesta es que os pensarais que por ir disfrazados así podríais hacer la broma sin consecuencias. 

El plan en un principio es bueno, pero se os escapó un pequeño detalle, las Hadas.  Esta clase de Hadas son muy fáciles de convencer intercambiando cosas con ellas y me imagino que vosotros tendríais muchas cosas raras que a ellas les fascinaría,  pero el problema es que solo hacen tratos con "brujos" y con nadie más, por que son muy desconfiadas con cualquier tipo de criatura mágica. "SOLO HACEN TRATOS CON HUMANOS"

Así que si no me equivoco cuando llegasteis a un acuerdo con ellas, no estabais disfrazados ¿no es cierto? Por vuestras caras adivino que sí. Por ahora no os puedo expulsar ya que para eso tendría que expulsar a todo el colegio por participar en la broma.

Ahora vosotros. –Dumblendor se dirigió hacia el grupo de Slytherin.- No creáis que el profesorado es estúpido y que no hemos caído en la cuenta de vuestras artimañas para que se les descontaran puntos al resto de las casas y así conseguir la Copa de la casa. Si os digo la verdad me da pena que tengáis tan poca fe en vosotros mismos y no os creáis lo suficientemente buenos como para conseguir los puntos por vuestros propios medios. Un consejo que os voy a dar, la victoria se saborea mucho más cuando uno consigue algo con su propio esfuerzo, ya es hora de que demostréis vuestras habilidades a parte de la ruindad ya demostrada.

-Dumblendor miró al resto de la sala que estaba sonriendo por la bronca que le estaba echando a Slytherin.-

Y vosotros que ahora sonreís tanto, que os mantenéis al margen de esta guerra de Slytherin y Gryffindor pero que no perdéis oportunidad para aprovecharos de la situación, sois tan cobardes y tontos como ellos. ¿Ha sido divertido verdad? ¿Gracioso? La venganza perfecta ¿no es cierto? Pero ahora no tenéis ningún argumento para quejaros cuando os pase algo parecido a vosotros, ya que os habéis puesto a su mismo nivel. En cuanto habéis podido, os habéis vengado, sabiendo que ellos estaban en inferioridad de condiciones.

No os gusta que la gente se ría de vosotros cuando cometéis un error o una torpeza pero no habéis perdido tiempo en hacerlo con ellos.

Siempre he estado orgulloso de las cuatro casas que representan a este colegio, por que cada una tiene algo especial y una virtud específica. Astucia, inteligencia, valentía, lealtad, pero hoy me habéis decepcionado, hoy he visto que sois vengadores y ruines y sobre todo cobardes.

Sé que muchos aquí pensaban que era un viejo chocho, que no se enteraba de la mitad a la media y que siempre perdona. Ya he sido bastante benevolente con vosotros y os advertí al principio de curso que habría castigo para aquél que continuara con estas bromas. Todos indirecta o directamente habéis participado en esto, así que aunque se sigan otorgando o quitando puntos, este año no habrá Copa de la Casa, que parece ser que es por eso por lo que se ha montado todo esto.

La gente comenzó a murmurar en forma de protesta.

-¿No os parece justo? Pues haberlo pensado antes. Una cosa más y esto va dirigido para los adultos que han demostrado ser los más insensatos, espero que cambiéis de actitud, ya que gracias a vosotros me estoy replanteando la admisión de posteriores adultos. ¿Ha quedado todo suficientemente claro? Bien, podéis marcharos.

La gente se fue retirando con la cabeza cabizbaja, nunca habían visto a Dumblendor así de enfadado, y con su charla les había herido en su orgullo, se sentían estúpidos, como niños pequeños después de una riña. Incluso los de Slytherin se sentían tontos con aquel súper traje de súper demonios. Nadie se había salvado.

Harry se sintió fatal después de aquello, Dumblendor había sido como un padre para él y ahora lo había decepcionado.

-¿Estás bien Albus? –preguntó McGonagall con los ojos enrojecidos.

-No, quiero ir a descansar, esta noche me he alterado bastante, buenas noches Minerva. –Dumblendor iba a retirarse cuando alguien lo retuvo.

-¿Señor? Quisiera disculparme por el comportamiento de esta noche, no quería hacerle parecer ante al profesorado como si se le hubiera ido todo de las manos, he sido un estúpido.

-Tranquilo Severus, ya sé que esa no era tu intención, no te preocupes. Pero lo que me tiene preocupado es tu vida ¿cuándo la vas a rehacer? Hace tiempo que Voldemort ya ha caído pero tú sigues viviendo como un mortífago arrepentido, frío e impenetrable. Si quieres que te dé un consejo, ya que al parecer lo que nos preocupa aquí es la valentía, no es de cobardes mostrar los sentimientos ante la gente. Ahora me voy a descansar, ya hablaremos.

Dumblendor se marchó, dejando a Snape petrificado pensando si aquel hombre tendría poderes adivinatorios o si leía la mente.

Antes de que todo el grupo abandonara el salón, echó un vistazo y vio a Lisa con todas sus cadenas y pendientes abandonando el salón, no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba su cara.


	13. Después de la tormenta viene la calma

Aquella noche, Dumblendor se acostó sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Por mucho que fuese uno de los mejores magos del mundo mágico, había cosas que la magia no solucionaba.  Pero algo le hacía sentirse bien, había visto sus ojos, sus rostros y tenía la certeza que lo que les había dicho no caería en saco roto. 

Se durmió pensando en cada uno de ellos, era duro ser un buen director.

Al día siguiente, amaneció silencioso, nadie se atrevía hacer demasiado ruido, tenían la sensación de que molestarían y en el desayuno la gente hablaba casi con un susurro.

Dumblendor se levantó y los miró haciendo que todos le prestasen atención.

-¡Buenos días! Como se suele decir, después de la tormenta, viene la calma, pero este tipo de calma no me gusta. Dentro de pocos meses acaba el curso y para muchos es el último, así que por favor  disfrutarlo al máximo, claro está sin perjudicar a nadie. Ahora quiero veros alegres, no crean que voy a hechizar a nadie por reirse. ¡Qué tengáis buen día!

Gracias a ese discurso, la tensión se fue aliviando poco a poco y en poco tiempo el comedor comenzó a ser el mismo de todo los días.

Los adultos de segundo año, lo tenían bastante más complicado que el resto, ya que al ser el último curso, debían hacer trabajos extras para llegar al nivel.

Sandra, Sam, Jon y Lisa se pasaban la mayoría de los descansos en la biblioteca para terminar los trabajos y los deberes extra, además de preparar los exámenes de Junio.

-Por fin, hemos terminado con aritmancia ¿qué nos queda? –dijo Jon.

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras y... –Sandra sacó un par de hojas con desgana.- Pociones.

De pronto Lisa se sintió observada, poco a poco levantó la vista y comprobó que todos la miraban con una expresión muy rara en la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis así?

-Bueno, nosotros pensamos que como a ti se te da tan bien... mientras nosotros hacemos DCAO, tu vas.... y luego te ayudábamos. –Sam le iba acercando las hojas de pociones poco a poco y sonriéndole con cara de buen chico.

-¡Tenéis un morro que os lo pisáis, vamos! ¡No me miréis así! ¡No me dais ninguna pena! ¡Ya basta! –Lisa suspiró.- Traer eso, lo haré. Pero os quiero ver como mucho dentro de una hora en la mazmorra 10.

La mazmorra 10 era la que estaba preparada para que todos los alumnos pudieran hacer las pociones que les mandaba Snape o por si querían repasar alguno de los ingredientes que había en la vitrina.  Había muchos ingredientes pero solo los más comunes, para conseguir ingredientes más específicos había que pedírselos al profesor Snape.

Lisa se dirigía hacia la mazmorra mirando las pociones que le tocaría hacer y con alivio comprobó que ninguna necesitaba ingredientes extraños. Por suerte cuando se pusiera con las pociones todos estarían cenando y estaría más tranquila, ya que seguramente necesitaría varios calderos para hacer las pociones, o para realizar dos pociones a la vez, esto último lo veía difícil pero algo tenía que pensar si no se querían quedar en la mazmorra toda la noche.

Eran veinte pociones, las primeras le había resultado fácil hacerlas pero comenzaba a sentirse un poco adormilada por la tenue luz y los vapores de las pociones. Cuando terminaba una poción, comprobaba sus efectos, nunca en ella misma, y luego la introducía en cuatro tubos de ensayo con el nombre de cada uno, en esos momentos terminaba de llenar el de Jon.

-Estos me habían dicho  que bajarían a ayudarme cuando terminases DCAO ¡ja! Por lo que veo no piensan hacerlo, pero juro que esta me la pagan. –decía mientras comenzaba hacer otra poción.

Lisa estaba enfrascada en dos pociones una a punto de terminar y la otra que estaba comenzando a prepararla. El primer caldero comenzó a despedir un humo morado y espeso, lo que significaba que la poción estaba lista.

-Bien y ahora, a los....

-Veo que seguís con vuestras trampas.

Lisa pegó un brinco al oir la voz del profesor de pociones.

-¡No! Lo que pasa... es.... lo que pasa es que han tenido que ir...., han tenido que ir a buscar una cosa pero ahora vuelven.

-¿Los tres? ¿Tan pesado es lo que quieren ir a buscar?

-No, espere, Sam y Jon han ido a buscar eso y Sandra ha ido a coger un poco de aire porque se estaba mareando y eso...

-Déjalo Lisa, ya nos temíamos que algo así pudiera suceder. Demasiada tarea para tan poco tiempo, Dumblendor ya no avisó. –le dijo Snape comprobando los tubos de ensayo.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que no nos va a delatar o...

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo se te ocurrió que no te pillaría y no, no os voy  a delatar si te comprometes a explicarles a estos tres  todo lo referente a las pociones que estás realizando.

Lisa que quedó tan sorprendida de lo que le había dicho Snape, que le costó un tiempo reacción.

-Bien se lo prometo. Y respecto a cómo se me ocurrió venir aquí, es porque tengo los ingredientes necesarios y pensé que estaría usted cenando.

-¿Usted? pensó Snape. –Te hubiera salido bien, pero casualidad de que te he visto cuando  me dirigía al comedor, solo que tú no me has visto.

-No me extraña siempre va como un fantasma para todo los lados.....-Lisa vio de pronto el rostro de Snape, tenía una ceja levantada. –Perdón no quería decir eso...

-Está bien, no lo enredes más, en parte tienes razón.

Se quedaron mirándose un buen rato sin decirse nada y la situación comenzaba a ponerse incómoda.

-¿Lisa? –Snape se acercó a ella.

-¿Sí? –Lisa sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-Esto.... –Snape comenzó a dudar- Simplemente decirle que le he traído estos dos ingredientes que necesitará en futuras pociones ya que no pude rellenar la vitrina esta tarde.

-¿El qué? ¡Ah! Los ingredientes, sí, gracias, es muy amable.-Ilusa, más que ilusa, pensaba Lisa.

Snape se alejó de ella y cuando fue a abandonar el aula, se dio la vuelta y la miró. Lisa contemplaba como atónita los ingredientes que tenía en la mano.

-Lisa – la llamó.

-¿Sí, profesor?

-Tendrá que repetir desde el principio esa poción, se le ha pasado el tiempo para añadir el siguiente ingrediente.

-¿Eh? Tiene razón, qué tonta, lo repetiré, gracias profesor...

Snape se alejó de allí reprochándose su comportamiento.

-¡Tome estos ingredientes....! ¡Se me olvidó rellenar la vitrina...! ¡Maldito estúpido!  Cualquiera que viera en esos momentos a Snape pensaría que estaba loco, ya que de vez en cuando hacía aspavientos con los brazos pero no emitía ningún sonido, sus pensamientos provocaban esta reacción en él.

-¿Por qué no le has hablado? ¿Qué era eso de Usted? ¿Ahora me trata de usted como si no me conociera?

¡Maldito tonto! Tienes que arreglarlo o la perderás. –pensaba Snape. –Pero si le dices que le quieres estar con ella, seguramente ella lo quiera contar y si lo cuenta..... Gryffindor y Slytherin.... Ya no me respetaría, hablarían.... -Snape llegó a su habitación con la cabeza cargada de supuestos, de lo que sucedería si estaban juntos, de que sería el blanco de muchas bromas y eso le estaba martirizando. ¿Qué hacer?

Lisa se quedó en el aula molesta consigo misma, ¿cómo había podido pensar en que Snape se le iba a declarar o algo así?

Ya le había demostrado anteriormente qué tipo de persona era ¿por qué seguir con esta ilusión? Había decidido más de una vez que se olvidaría de él pero cuando lo tenía tan cerca le era imposible, solo cuando se disfrazó de pasota lo había conseguido.

Después de unas cuantas horas ya había terminado con todas las pociones y cuando se disponía a salir se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y de que si alguien la encontraba por los pasillos, tendría castigo seguro. Tendría que andar con cuidado para no alertar a la señorita Norris y que Flich la cazase.

Comenzó a caminar muy despacio, mirando en cada esquina por si veía algo antes de avanzar, el camino se le estaba haciendo eterno y cuando ya creyó que lo había conseguido, un maullido la delató.

-¡Mierda! –pensó Lisa.

-Buenas noches señorita Thomas.

-Buenas noches señor, se preguntará qué hago a estas horas por aquí, pues es tan sencillo, que no se lo va a creer....

-¡Cállese! Ya me informaron de que usted estaría por aquí, así que lárguese antes de que perdamos la paciencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero quién....?

-Eso no es asunto suyo, vuelva a su habitación antes de que me arrepienta ¡rápido!

-Bien, bien, adiós.

Lisa no paró de correr hasta que llegó a su habitación, sin poderse creer aun la suerte que había tenido aquel día y todo por una misma persona, el profesor Snape.

-¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto de un momento a otro? –Lisa se durmió con ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Lisa bajó al comedor con la intención de poner las cosas bien claras a la panda de gandules que tenía como amigos.

-¿Qué tal chicos? –Dijo Lisa detrás de sus amigos que se atragantaron con el desayuno al oírla.

- Hola...Lisa –dijo Sam.

- ¿No estarás enfadada? ¿Verdad? –Le miró Sandra con cara de pena.

-¡Pero vosotros de qué vais! Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, sois muy amables. ¿Tan largo era el trabajo de DCAO, para no bajar ni siquiera a ver qué tal estaba? Aunque sea podríais haber bajado alguno de vosotros. ¿No?

-Sí... tienes razón, pero.... es que se hizo tarde.... y luego fuimos a cenar....

-¿Estaba rica la cena? Por que si no os habéis dado cuenta ¡¡¡¡yo no cené!!!

Lisa se sentó y comenzó a desayunar sin decir nada. Permanecieron un buen rato sin dirigirse la palabra y cuando fueron a salir del comedor, Lisa los paró.

-Escucharme, esto no se me pasará fácilmente, solo os pido una cosa, que en el descanso os explique cómo hice las pociones para que no estéis muy perdidos en el examen  ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres la miraron y le sonrieron afirmando con la cabeza.

-Bien, pero recordar que todavía estoy enfadada, así que no os emocionéis todavía.

Ellos volvieron a ponerse tristes y volvieron a afirmar.

-Vale, vamos a clase, se nos hace tarde.

Lisa aquel día estaba agotada y muchas veces estuvo a punto de dormirse en las clases. Después en el descanso, explicó a sus amigos paso por paso cómo había realizado las pociones y qué ingredientes había utilizado. Al cabo de un buen rato...

-Para esta poción tuve que hervir el agua antes de introducir ningún ingrediente, luego cogí la.....

-Tiempo, tiempo, Lisa frena un poco. –dijo de pronto Jon.- ¿No crees que deberíamos descansar un poco antes de continuar? Se me está poniendo dolor de cabeza.

-Sí, podríamos bajar un poco al jardín para respirar y relajarnos, luego continuamos ¿qué te parece Lisa? –le dijo Sandra.

-Sí, me parece estupendo, yo ayer hice lo mismo, sobre las doce de la noche salí un momentito al jardín para relajarme ¡es estupendo! –Lisa les miraba ceñuda.-

-Vale, vale, hemos captado el mensaje, continua. 

Los tres suspiraron resignados por el fracaso de poder escaquearse por un tiempo de esa clase intensiva de pociones.

Después de la clase intensiva, salieron al jardín para encontrarse con Harry, Ron y Hermione. 

-Mirad chicos, ahí van esos Gryffindor –dijo de pronto Draco. ¿Qué tal perdedores?

-Pasad de largo solo quieren provocar, no les hagáis caso. –dijo Lisa.

-¡Lisa! Ya he descubierto por qué tu lechuza no te llevó la carta a tiempo, no fue por la tormenta, solo es que le daba vergüenza entregar una carta a una futura ama de casa como tú, comúnmente conocida como elfa doméstica. –dijo Draco provocando la risa al grupito de Slytherin.

Lisa se le acercó con una gran sonrisa que hizo que Draco retrocediera un poco.

-¡Hola Draqui! No te pongas celosillo amor, ya sabes perfectamente que solo te quiero a ti y que voy con ellos porque son de mi casa. Ya te dije anoche que ninguno de los chicos eran lo suficiente machote como para cambiarlo por ti.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo estúpida? –Draco tenía terror en sus ojos.

-¡Ah! Perdón cielín, no me acordaba que lo nuestro era un secretillo y que delante de tus amigos me vas a tratar mal. Pero es que anoche fue tan romántico....-Lisa suspiró.- Hay Draqui, fue tan bonito.... –Lisa le miraba con ojos tiernos.

-¡No me mires así y no me llames Draqui, maldita elfa doméstica! ¡Yo anoche no estuve contigo, ni estaré ninguna noche, antes me suicido! 

-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas amor. –Y guiñándole un ojo Lisa se alejó de allí.

Lisa se alejó un poco, se dio la vuelta y le mandó un beso. Cuando no estuvieron a la vista de los de Slytherin, comenzaron a reirse a carcajada limpia, acordándose de la cara de Draco y de todos sus amigos.

-¿Qué? –dijo Draco mirando al grupo.- ¿No habréis creído a esa loca, no? ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Esa estúpida está mintiendo! ¿no me creéis?

-No sé Draco ¿dónde estuviste anoche? –Le dijo Isaac.

-Te recuerdo que por tu estupidez, nos convirtieron en muñecos de peluche ¿no lo harías por contentar a tu amor, no? –dijo Bregor.

-¿Qué demonios estáis insinuando? –Los nudillos de Draco estaban blancos.

-Nada, hombre, nada, pero ¿estás en la casa adecuada?

Y sin poder decir nada Draco, el grupo se marchó dejándolo solo.

-¡Maldición! ¡De esta te acuerdas, Lisa, como me llamo Draco, que de esta te acuerdas!

Miles de ideas comenzaron a venirle a la cabeza a Draco, se pondría manos a la obra cuanto antes y demostraría a esos estúpidos que no tenía nada con Lisa.

Ese  día no subió al comedor para cenar, se quedó en su habitación preparando una poción para gastarle la peor broma que Lisa fuera a recordar y si podría, intentaría que le quedaran secuelas para el resto de su vida. Gracias a que eran de Slytherin muchas veces podían tener acceso a muchos ingredientes que el resto de los alumnos no tenían. Eso facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Lo haría en el desayuno, delante de todo el colegio, ahí se haría realidad su venganza.

-Perdón señor Malfoy. –dijo de pronto un elfo desde la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? ¡Maldito ser!

El elfo comenzó a ponerse nervioso y comenzó hacer círculos en el suelo con el pié.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres? ¡Dilo pronto y no te quedes ahí como un idiota!

-Sí, veo que está muy ocupado señor pero es que tenía que darle un recado....

-¡Dilo pronto y lárgate!

-Es que me han ordenado que le diga que se requiere su presencia inmediatamente...

-¿Quién requiere mi presencia? –Draco miró extrañado al elfo.

-El profesor Snape quiere que acuda inmediatamente a su despacho señor. –Cuando terminó, el elfo echó a correr hacia las cocinas con el pánico todavía en su cara.

Draco tomó aire y comenzó a dirigirse al despacho, al principio iba con determinación y valentía pero cuando se plantó delante de la puerta el miedo comenzó a invadir su cuerpo.

-¡Pase! –Dijo Snape antes de que pudiera llamar. Parecía que tuviera un don para adivinar cuando estaba frente  a la puerta.

-¿Me ha llamado Profesor? –dijo Draco desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Usted qué cree? ¡Siéntese, de una vez!

Draco se sentó en unos sillones frente a la chimenea, en el otro estaba Snape mirando al fuego.

-¿Estaba muy ocupado, señor Malfoy?

-No...., no señor, solo estaba repasando algunas asignaturas para los exámenes.....

-¿Repasando? Eso es nuevo en usted ¿a caso ha cambiado tanto de un día para otro?

-Sí, señor es que he decidido ponerme ha estudiar para sacar mejores notas y todo eso. –Draco sonreía con un pequeño temblor en el labio.

-¿Me está llamando estúpido?

-Yo no, no sería capaz....

-¿Me está diciendo que la expresión de venganza que tenía en la cara al mediodía me lo he imaginado yo? ¿Qué lo que ha sucedido hoy en el patio, lo he soñado?

Draco se movía incómodo en el sillón, intentando buscar alguna excusa sobre lo sucedido con Lisa.

-Lisa...., bueno ella ha dicho que éramos...., pero yo no voy a ....

Snape cogió del cuello de la camisa a Draco y se lo acercó.

-Escúchame maldito niñato, sé que estás preparando algo pero como se te ocurra ni si quiera intentarlo, vas a pasar los peores meses de tu vida, me encargaré personalmente de hacerte la vida imposible hasta que acaba el curso ¿entendido? –Draco afirmaba con la cabeza con una expresión de terror en su cara.- Bien, así que ya estás tirando por el retrete la poción que estás preparando o lo que sea que estés haciendo ¿ha quedado claro? –Draco volvió a afirmar.-

-Ahora lárguese antes de que me arrepienta por haber sido tan blando con usted ¡largo!

Draco salió corriendo del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo, llegó a la habitación y sin dudarlo dos veces comenzó a tirar la poción por el retrete. Luego se sentó en la cama, con el miedo todavía en el cuerpo, prefería la humillación a enfrentarse a Snape.

Nadie supo nunca lo que había sucedido aquél día, pero Draco no lo olvidaría nunca. Incluso después de eso Draco sentía como si Snape lo estuviera observando día y noche, ni siquiera su padre le había dado tanto miedo.

Pronto comenzó a pasar el tiempo tan rápido que sin casi darse cuenta los alumnos, estaban en Junio y los exámenes finales ya estaban encima.

VELIA: Gracias por tu apoyo, muchísimas gracias, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, no eres ninguna pesada y espero que no vuelvas a llorar más. Aquí tienes un poquito más.

SYBILL: Nada amiga, me gusta que sigas mi historia y prometo seguir la tuya pero he estado un poco liada como has podido comprobar.

ANA: Ves, ya lo he actualizado, más vale tarde que nunca, qué disfrutes. 

SOYCOMOSOY: Pá que veas que Dumblendor no se anda con chiquitas pero en el fondo es paciente.

NARIKO-CHAN: Peluches bonitos y graciosos, pero me da que se acabó lo bueno ¿o no?

DICKENS: Espero verte por aquí y que te guste la continuación. Cuidado que no te vean, espero que lo puedas leer tranquila. Como ves he cumplido.


	14. Exámenes finales

"_Siento mucho la tardanza pero ya saben, el trabajo, la nena, la casa, uff. Bueno no voy a aburriros con mi vida aquí os dejo el penúltimo capítulo"_

Los exámenes finales llegaron y con ellos, los nervios, las tensiones y las noches en vela.

Esa mañana Sandra y Lisa se levantaron ojerosas pero contentas, eran los dos últimos exámenes. DCAO y Pociones.

Se dirigieron hacia el comedor con sus apuntes, repasando los últimos minutos que les quedaban. En el comedor la estampa era la misma que en días anteriores, se oía un murmullo por todo el comedor y solo se podía ver a todo el mundo enfrascado en sus apuntes sin levantar la vista ni si quiera para desayunar.

Cuando Sandra y Lisa llegaron a sus asientos saludaron como con una especie de gruñido y la mesa respondió igual.

-¿Sam?

-Umm

-¿Me podrías explicar un poco lo de estos seres?

-Umm

-Los Troulanthers

-Ummmmm

-¡¡¡Sam!!!!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que si puedes explicarme esto!

-Ah! Sí espera que marque la hoja.

Sam  comenzó ha explicar a Sandra lo más importante de esos seres. De vez en cuando se iban preguntando algunas dudas de los temas más difíciles para aclararse antes del examen. 

Cuando terminó la hora del desayuno se dirigieron al aula para hacer el examen de DCAO. Duró dos horas, menos para los adultos que les dieron una hora más ya que tenían más temario.

El examen se dividía en tres secciones, en la primera parte tenían preguntas en las que tenían que explicar cual debía ser su comportamiento al enfrentarse a una serie de criaturas. En la segunda parte eran preguntas tipo test en las cuales se les ponía una situación y debían elegir entre cinco supuestos y explicar porqué. Y en la tercera y la más difícil, tenían preguntas en las que se les pedía que eligieran los conjuros que debían de utilizar al enfrentarse a un ser o a un mago. Tenían que conocer muy bien tanto las características del ser como del mago para saber cómo enfrentarse a ellos. También debían barajar la posibilidad de si realmente podrían enfrentarse a ellos pero en el caso de que tuvieran que hacerlo  debían de saber cómo.

Después del examen tenían una hora de descanso y otra más para comer, luego terminarían con el último examen, pociones.

Jon, Sam, Sandra y Lisa se dirigían hacia el lago para relajarse un poco y para seguir repasando. Iban comentando por el pasillo cómo les había ido cuando alguien tiró de la túnica de Lisa. Cuando ésta miró vio a un elfo doméstico con un sobre en la mano que se lo entregaba con una gran sonrisa.

 -¿Esto es para mí?

- Sí señorita.

Sin darle tiempo a Lisa de preguntar quién le había dado el sobre, el elfo se alejó corriendo. Lisa temía que ese sobre pudiera ser una broma de mal gusto pero la letra del sobre donde ponía "LISA" le resultó muy familiar y comenzó a abrir el sobre.

REÚNETE CONMIGO EN MI DESPACHO.

            SEVERUS SNAPE

-Esto..., chicos... -Lisa corrió hasta alcanzarlos.- Ahora vuelvo ¿vale?

-¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Sandra.

-Me he dejado unas cosas que necesito en mi habitación  y tengo que ir a por ellos.

-Bien, te acompaño.

-¡No! –Lisa lo dijo tan alto que Sandra dio un brinco del susto.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lisa?

-Sí, tranquilos, estoy nerviosa por los exámenes, nada más. Sandra no hace falta que me acompañes ahora me reúno con vosotros.

-Como quieras pero no estoy muy convencida de que estés bien del todo, llevas una temporada muy alterada.

-No te preocupes. ¡Mirad ahí van Harry, Ron y Hermione! Reuniros con ellos y en seguida estoy con vosotros.

-Bueno, pues hasta ahora.

Lisa suspiró aliviada de que Sandra no siguiera insistiendo y comenzó su camino hacia las mazmorras. Comenzó a caminar tranquila despacio pero poco a poco comenzó a acelerar el paso hasta que acabó corriendo por las mazmorras hasta llegar al despacho de Snape. Cuando estuvo enfrente se quedó paralizada preguntándose el porqué de esa misteriosa cita y si no se trataría realmente de una broma de mal gusto.

De pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a Snape ceñudo.

-¿Pasas o qué?

-Sí profesor, ya iba ¿qué desea? –dijo Lisa mientras Snape cerraba la puerta.

-Creo que ya nos conocemos lo suficiente para que ahora comiences a tratarme de usted en privado.

-Bien, entonces qué quieres, estaba repasando para TU examen.

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo, además no creo que el repaso de última hora solucione lo que no se ha hecho durante el curso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo he estado estudiando durante todo el curso y además.....

-Esta bien, cálmate, no quiero que comencemos con otra de nuestras discusiones estúpidas.

-Tú has empezado.

Snape respiró profundamente para controlarse y no comenzar otra pelea que no llevaría a ningún lado.

-Olvídate ahora de eso, quiero hablar contigo de otra cosa... –Snape no sabía cómo comenzar. –Quería hablar de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros...

-¿Y qué ha sucedido?

Snape se sorprendió de la respuesta, esperaba muchas pero no esa.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Mira, has estado jugando conmigo durante todo el curso, he estado esperando a que me aclararas las cosas pero lo que has hecho durante todo este tiempo ha sido cogerme y dejarme cuando a ti te ha dado la gana y si te piensas que voy a aceptar una relación en la que me tenga que estar escondiendo para que nadie se entere, estás loco. Primero decide cuáles son tus prioridades y si estoy dentro de ellas estaré encantada pero si no, olvídate.

Lisa miraba fijamente a Snape que por su expresión no se esperaba lo que Lisa le acababa de decir.

Snape se dio la vuelta y apoyó sus manos en el respaldo de la silla.

-Se que tienes parte de razón pero no puedes pedirme que cambie de un día para otro ¿no lo entiendes?

-No, no lo entiendo y si te digo la verdad me das pena. 

-¿Pena? Pero quién te has creido que eres tú para juzgarme. Despierta niña durmiente, despierta de una vez de esos sueños encantados en lo que todo es bonito y fácil. Despierta y mira de una vez la cruda realidad en lo que no todo es tan fácil. –Snape tenía la vena de la frente hinchada por la rabia.

-Estoy despierta. –Lisa acarició su rostro hasta que éste se suavizo. –Estoy despierta y no me gusta nada lo que veo, te preocupa lo que dirán los alumnos, lo que dirán tus compañeros, lo que dirá el mundo. Has tomado la decisión equivocada porque el mundo vivirá su vida y algún día te darás cuenta de que nadie va a venir a vivir la vida por ti. Estarás solo en tu mazmorra guardando las apariencias, nadie podrá murmurar nada sobre ti pero tú seguirás solo. 

No me pidas que escoja esa vida por que yo no la quiero. Adiós profesor Snape. –Lisa le dio un beso en los labios y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras avanzaba pudo oír un grito y algo golpeando contra la pared, había sido Snape, había tirado la silla contra la pared de la pura rabia. A Lisa se le encogió el corazón pero no podía hacer nada, él había decidido.

Cuando Lisa llegó a su habitación no hacía más que llorar de rabia, no entendía a ese hombre, era un idiota, siempre guardando las formas, siempre con sus reglas, parecía que quisiera que nadie supiera que también era un ser humano.

Se tumbó en la cama pensando en él, la verdad es que se veía estúpida en esa situación, como una quinciañera suspirando por un amor imposible. Con este pensamiento Lisa se fue quedando dormida aun llorando por Snape.

-¿Lisa? ¡Lisa, despierta! ¡Lisa!

-¿Eh? Qué sucede....¿Sandra?

-Me preocupé al ver que no venías ¿qué sucede?

-Nada, creo que me quedé dormida.

-Si eso ya lo veo pero ¿has estado llorando?

-Esto..., sí, creo que me da mucha pena que todo esto se acabe.

-Sí, a mi también, pero esto no es el final, podemos seguir viéndonos y quedar. No todo se acaba en Hogwarts.

-Tienes razón, bajemos al comedor ¿quieres?

-Buena idea, tanto estudio me ha abierto el apetito.

Se dirigieron sonrientes hacia el comedor y ahí se encontraron con el resto del grupo que las miraban extrañados por sus amplias sonrisas

-¿Dónde estabais? –preguntaron Sam y Jon.

-En la habitación. –dijeron sonrientes Sandra y Lisa.

Sam y Jon se miraron como preguntándose de qué demonios hablaban y decidieron no darle más vueltas.

-¿Me lo parece a mí o estas dos están raras? –preguntó Sam a Jon.

-No le des más vueltas, las mujeres son así, ellas y sus secretitos.

Entraron en el comedor y antes de que apareciera toda la comida, Albus Dumblendor se levantó y pidió silencio.

-Queridos Alumnos hoy es el último día de exámenes y mañana daremos las notas finales. –Todo el comedor aplaudió.-Bien, para celebrarlo y para despedir tanto a los de último curso como a los primeros alumnos adultos, haremos una fiesta de despedida, ya que este año nos hemos quedado sin copa de la casa que por lo menos nos vayamos con un buen sabor de boca. –De nuevo el comedor aplaudió.-Así que solo me queda deciros ¡buena suerte! –El comedor volvió a aplaudir y pronto apareció la comida en la mesa.

Se notaba que todo el mundo estaba nervioso con el último examen, unos tenían transformaciones, otros adivinación, otros DCAO y otros como Lisa, pociones.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Lisa levantara la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores y ahí estaba él, mirándola. Atravesándola con esos ojos negros que esta vez no eran fríos sino que estaban llorosos como suplicantes.

Lisa apartó rápidamente la mirada, le estaba haciendo sentirse mal. ¿Habría sido muy dura con él? Ella sabía que no, no podía comenzar una relación basada en la clandestinidad, no podía estar con un hombre con el que tendría que esconderse para poder amarle. Era decisión de él si quería estar con ella o no.

Snape la observaba y parecía como si estuviera leyéndole los pensamientos porque en su rostro se dibujó dolor. Sabía que ella tenía razón y no le podía reprochar nada pero era difícil cambiar la vida que le habían enseñado a vivir desde que tenía uso de razón. Ese tipo de vida le había librado de muchos problemas, había conseguido que todo el mundo le respetase. ¿Qué pasaría entonces si se descubriese la verdad? Lo verían débil y vulnerable, todo lo que había construido con tanto esfuerzo se derrumbaría en el momento. ¿Pero valdrá la pena?

-Eso tienes que decidirlo tú

Snape se sobresalto cuando miró a su derecha y descubrió dos ojos azules mirándole con preocupación.

-¿Qué decía profesor Dumblendor?

-Te decía que eres tú el que debe decidir si vale la pena o no arriesgarse. Y si esto te consuela yo haría todo lo posible por que todo fuera más fácil. –Dumblendor continuó comiendo y hablando animadamente con McGonagall.

Snape se quedó sorprendido pero no le extrañaba nada que Dumblendor tuviera poder para adivinar los pensamientos. Decidió levantarse y marcharse a su despacho. Sin decir nada a nadie desapareció por la puerta trasera del comedor. Ni siquiera vio cómo una jovencita le observaba cómo se marchaba.

Llegó la hora del examen, todos estaban nerviosos en la mazmorra esperando que apareciera el profesor Snape, su espera no fue larga. Snape entró como siempre y se puso frente a la clase.

-Bien el examen tiene solo una poción, tendréis una poción diferente cada uno para que no podáis copiaros así que ni os molestéis. Las pociones son de las más complicadas que hemos dado en todo el curso así que si alguno no se ve con fuerzas de hacerlo que me ahorre el trabajo de repartirle la hoja y se marche ahora. No tengo ganas de estar oyendo explosiones durante el examen. ¿Nadie quiere abandonar? Repartiré los exámenes boca abajo y solo le darán la vuelta cuando yo lo diga ¿entendido? 

Toda la clase asintió con la cabeza y Snape comenzó a repartir los exámenes, cuando terminó, les dio la orden para que pudieran comenzar.

Todos le dieron la vuelta al examen y como bien les había dicho Snape era solo una poción pero de las más complicadas.

Eran pociones en las que tenías que calcular muy bien el tiempo para echar los ingredientes, calcular al milímetro la cantidad de los ingredientes y por su puesto echar los ingredientes correctos.

En mitad del examen sonó una explosión , cuando todos miraron vieron a Angy llena de poción y con la piel cambiando a escamas azules y con terror en los ojos. Snape se acercó a ella como una bala.

-¿Qué dije al principio del examen? ¿Es que no me estaba escuchando? No se crea que por ser de Slytherin no le iba a decir nada. ¡Lárguese, antes de que la meta en una pecera!

Angy salió del aula corriendo hacia la enfermería con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lisa y Sandra tuvieron que taparse la boca para que no se les escapara la carcajada.

-¿Les parece divertido señoritas? ¿Les divierte que a un compañero le haya fallado la poción? Pues ya pueden rezar para que no les suceda lo mismo o verán realmente lo cruel que puedo ser.

Aunque hubo otras dos explosiones nadie se atrevió ni si quiera a levantar la vista de su poción. Quedaban cinco minutos para terminar y poco a poco el aula se fue vaciando.

-Ya es la hora, si no han terminado es por que no sabían hacerla, dejen todo como está, recojan sus utensilios y lárguense.

La gente comenzó a abandonar el aula.

-¿Qué hace ahí de pie señorita?

-Estoy esperando que termine de recoger Lisa, profesor.

-Puede esperar fuera.

-Sí señor. –Sandra le hizo con una señal a Lisa de que la esperaba fuera.

-Cierre la puerta después de salir.

-Sí señor.

Lisa comenzó a recoger todo lo deprisa que pudo ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

-No te voy a comer Lisa.

-Sí, lo sé pero... –Con las prisas se le cayeron todos los apuntes al suelo.

-Déjame que te ayude.

-¡No! No hace falta, pero gracias.

-De nada.

-Bien, ya me voy. Adios.

-Adios Lisa.

Lisa salió todo lo deprisa que pudo de aquel aula, se le hacía muy incómodo quedarse a solas con él, prefería mantenerse alejada. Alcanzó a Sandra y se reunieron con el resto para festejar que ya todo había terminado.

Fueron a la casa de Gyffindor y  se sentaron en los sillones para hablar y recordar cómo habían sido sus dos años en Hogwarst. Bajaron a cenar y luego volvieron a su casa para seguir charlando sobre las bromas y todo lo que habían echo, era maravilloso todo lo que habían vivido en tan solo dos años. Siguieron hablando hasta que el sueño los venció.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron nerviosos por las notas finales y sin perder tiempo después del desayuno fueron al tablón de anuncios para comprobar sus notas.

La alegría se dibujó en sus caras cuando descubrieron que habían aprobado todo, incluso pociones.

-Oye Lisa ¿qué has hecho para conseguir una nota tan alta en pociones?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No le habrás enamorado o algo así ¿no?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te ha dicho alguien algo?

-Tranquila Lisa solo era una broma.

-Una....una broma ¡claro! Jajajajajaja. –Lisa comenzó  a reírse como si estuviera poseída.

Los tres la miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca o como si algo la hubiera embrujado.

-Ey! Mirad quiénes van por ahí. Son Harry, Ron y Hermione ¿vamos con ellos? –dijo Jon 

-Sí veamos cómo les han ido a ellos con las notas.

Sandra apartó a Lisa de la gente

-¿Lisa? Me tienes muy preocupada, seguro que estás bien.

-Sí Sandra, por ahora no puedo decirte nada pero tranquila, vayamos con ellos ¿sí?

-Es que no entiendo cómo te pones así cuando Sam solo te ha hecho una broma sobre pocio.... ¡no! ¡No me digas que..!

¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Había algo extraño en todo esto! 

-Bueno Sandra tranquilízate, no quiero que nadie más se entere.

De pronto vieron como Hermione se acercaba con paso decidido hacia ellas y con una expresión en la cara que no les gustaba un pelo.

-Sabía que había algo. –dijo de pronto Hermione.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo Lisa.

-No te hagas la tonta, Sam me ha contado cómo reaccionaste con su broma, gracias a dios que los tíos no se enteran de nada. Entonces lo vi ¿es cierto?

-Sabía yo que con dos chismosas como vosotras esto no iba a permanecer en secreto mucho tiempo. Vamos a un sitio tranquilo y os lo cuento todo.

Se fueron las tres a un lugar apartado cerca del lago y Lisa comenzó a relatarles todo lo sucedido con Snape.

-¿Pero en qué piensa ese garrulo? –dijo al final Sandra.

-Tiene que ser difícil también para él. –le dijo Hermione.

-Sí, se que es difícil pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.

-Si cuando yo digo que te gustan las complicaciones.... –le dijo Sandra con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron sentadas observando el lago hasta la hora de comer, ninguna le reprochó nada a Lisa, ninguna le dijo que estaba loca por enamorarse de un hombre así y eso tranquilizó mucho a Lisa. Sobre todo les hizo prometer que nada de eso saldría de ellas.

Después de la comida todo el mundo fue a preparar los baúles para el día siguiente y luego se prepararon para la fiesta después de la cena.

Cuando la cena terminó todas las mesas desaparecieron y quedaron solo dos para las bebidas. El comedor se convirtió en un gran salón de baile y todo se decoró para tal ocasión.

El grupo de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sam, Jon, Sandra y Lisa comenzó a bailar en cuanto sonó la música, dieron saltos, hicieron el tonto y Lisa no recordaba habérselo pasado tan bien en años. Descansaban de vez en cuando para tomar cerveza de mantequilla y zumo de calabaza y charlar un poco para después volver a bailar. 

Snape había entrado en el salón y por lo que pudo comprobar nadie se percató de ello, buscó con su mirada hasta que la encontró, la vio como se reía, cómo disfrutaba e incluso odiaba que disfrutara tanto.

-¿Pensabas que se quedaría en su habitación llorando por ti?

-¡Qué susto me ha dado Albus! Y no se de qué me habla.

-Está bien, como tú quieras, pero recuerda que si no haces algo se te escapará.

-Gracias por sus consejos pero no se me va escapar nada.

Dumblendor chasqueó la lengua y se alejó de allí preocupado por la cabezonería de Snape.

En uno de los descansos que se tomaron para beber algo, Lisa se acercó a McGonagall que tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Pero, profesora ¿qué le sucede?

-Ahora ya puedes llamarme Minerva... y es que me da pena –y comenzó a llorar en brazos de Lisa.

-Pero Minerva sabes que puedes visitarme siempre que quieras, además tendrás galletas gratis.

-Gracias Lisa, eres un encanto, tu abuela estaría orgullosa de ti.

-Vamos, vamos Minerva –dijo de pronto Dumblendor.-No creo que la señorita Lisa quiera verla así.

-Lo sé profesor pero me da tanta pena. –Minerva se sonó suavemente con su pañuelo turquesa.

De pronto las luces se encendieron indicando que la fiesta se había terminado y todo el mundo se puso de camino para las habitaciones.

-Bueno creo que es buena hora para que un anciano como yo se retire a su habitación. Buenas noches.

-¡Buenas noches profesor!

-¡Ah! Por cierto Lisa, me plantearé lo de ser adivino. –Y guiñándole un ojo se fue a la habitación.

Lisa se quedó pálida, ¿cómo había sabido lo del bosque? ¿les habría visto a Snape y a ella cuando le curaba las heridas?

-¿Lisa? ¿Qué ha querido decir Dumblendor con eso? –Minerva la miraba extrañada.

-Nada, nada tranquila era una broma.

-Si tú lo dices. Escucha, estoy muy orgullosa de tus notas, es una pena que no entraras a tu edad.

-No te preocupes ahora por eso, por lo menos he tenido una segunda oportunidad.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón. Vamos niña, debes irte, nos hemos quedado solas. Hasta mañana Lisa.

-Hasta mañana Minerva.

Lisa le dio un fuerte abrazo y se puso de camino hacia la torre. Iba tranquila, despacio, mirando todo a su alrededor y despidiéndose a cada paso de ese gran colegio. Ya estaba cerca de su torre cuando alguien le agarró del brazo.

-Lisa, espera.

-Severus ¿qué haces?

-Solo quiero despedirme de la persona que más quebraderos de cabeza me ha producido en toda mi vida.

-No se si tomármelo como un cumplido o qué.

-Solo quiero desearte suerte.

-Gracias, también te deseo suerte.

-Por qué tanta palabrería si lo que quiero es besarte.

Entonces se acercó a ella y la besó, la besó con suavidad, cómo si estuviera almacenando cada sentimiento en su mente. Luego la abrazó y le susurró al oído.

-Adios pequeña galleta.

-Adios profesor.

Se separaron y sin mirar atrás ninguno de los dos, se dirigieron cada uno a su dormitorio. 

Al día siguiente todo el mundo se levantó alterado, todos preparaban sus últimas cosas para regresar a su casa. El desayuno fue ruidoso, todo el mundo hablaba de lo que haría en verano, dónde iría de vacaciones y las cosas que querían ver.

Harry, Ron y Hermione quedaron en verano con Sandra, Sam, Jon y Lisa para tomar algo, además de que querían ver la nueva tienda de Lisa y probar sus famosas galletas.

Fueron a la habitación y fueron bajando sus baúles para ser transportados al tren, cuando Lisa colocaba su baúl, alguien la llamó.

-Chisss! Lisa!

-¿Bregor? ¿Isaac? ¿Qué quereis?

-Nada solo veníamos a despedirnos, no te creas que olvidamos tan fácilmente.

-Gracias chicos, pasarlo bien ¿vale?

-Gracias Lisa, te mandaremos alguna que otra postal.

-Bien, largaros antes de que os vea alguien, no lo ibais a pasar bien el año que viene.

-Tienes razón, adios.

Lisa se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo y antes de salir por la puerta se dio la vuelta para echar un último vistazo a su colegio. Algo la hizo fijarse en una figura que cuando salió a la luz  pudo ver que era Snape. Le levantó la mano para despedirse y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¡Lisa, sales o que!

-Sí voy, solo me estaba despidiendo.

-Vamos a perder el carruaje

-Bien, ya voy.

Snape pudo ver como Lisa desaparecía por el umbral de la puerta y no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas asomaran por sus ojos, amenazando con caer. Cogió aire antes de que sucediera y se obligó a no pensar más en ella.

-Todavía estás a tiempo Severus.

-No profesor Dumblendor, ya no.

-¿Quieres hablar? –Albus sabía que la respuesta sería que no.

-Sí, quiero hablar.

Albus más sorprendido que nunca le indicó el pasillo hacia su despacho.

Sybill: Gracias me alegro que te guste, bueno este es casi el final. Además en el capítulo final.... bueno ya lo verás.

Ana: Bueno ya ves que ha sido sincero pero muchas veces la verdad no gusta.

Soycomosoy: Bueno, ya ves que Snape se ha cuasi declarado pero..., se verá, se verá.

Laia: Me alegro que te guste, aquí tienes tu continuación.

Calis: Tienes razón el amor es así de raro.

Mi-chan: Es agradable saber que te guste, aunque ya quede poco.

Dickens: Bueno querida sobrina, qué te parece, ya me lo dirás.

Melliza: Siento haber tardado tanto con el ansia que tenías y lamento que aun no sepas lo que va a suceder......

Nariko-chan: Pues no creas que no le dieron ganas a Lisa de hacer algo así con los tres flojeras que tiene como amigos, pero creo que la clase intensiva fue más que suficiente

Soki: Los alumnos grandes son peores incluso que los más chicos como puedes comprobar, me alegra que te guste


	15. Final ¿Feliz?

"Ese tiempo en Howgarts, hizo que a nuestros amigos les cambiara la vida por completo." El espectáculo de magia para muggles de Jon mejoró muchísimo, gracias a su inseparable amigo Sam. Los efectos especiales eran sorprendentes y Jon (con Sam como telonero) empezó a tener mucho éxito. Se cambió el nombre por otro más artístico, los muggles pagaban para ir a verlo, era todo un showman. Creo que le llaman algo así como Coperfield, no sé, estos muggles son muy extraños, pagan para ver magia y sin embargo no quieren ver ni en pintura a los brujos y brujas del mundo mágico.  
  
Sandra se convirtió en una de las mejores espías e informadoras, dentro del Ministerio de Magia, gracias a la capacidad que tiene de conseguir información, aun inexplicable para nosotros. Aunque siempre se le quedará una espina clavada. ¿Se acuerdan de Angy? ¿De su secreto? Pues por mucho que lo intentó, Sandra nunca pudo saber, qué fue lo que pasó en esa familia, tiene la seguridad (comprobada) de que sucedió algo pero no pudo descubrir más.  
  
¿Y Lisa? Nuestra protagonista...Pues tiene el mejor y mayor negocio de galletas de todo el mundo mágico, Moogly es su mano derecha, ya que sin él nunca lo habría conseguido, tenía mucha estrategia para los negocios..., hoy en día hasta un elfo doméstico te puede sorprender. Lisa siguió en contacto con Isaac y Bregor, además de con sus compañeros, pese a que en un principio eran enemigos, aquella noche sucedieron cosas que les unieron, era un secreto que solo ellos sabían, además de posiblemente Dumbledore y Snape. Y respecto a Snape...bueno... Lisa pensaba mucho en Snape, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a aquel hombre. -¿Por qué alguien como él puede ser tan estúpido? -pensaba Lisa mientras se preparaba para cerrar la tienda.- Lisa sabía que el paso que Snape tenía que dar era muy difícil pero no comprendía por qué se empeñaba en vivir como un ermitaño el resto de su vida. ¿Por las apariencias? ¿por el respeto de sus alumnos? ¿qué más daba? Al fin y al cabo el que se iba a quedar solo era él. No había tenido contacto con él desde su marcha y ya había pasado un año desde entonces, pero pese al tiempo transcurrido no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. -Uff! Dentro de unos meses entrarán nuevos alumnos al colegio, no saben la suerte que tienen.- Lisa no podía olvidar aquella sensación cuando le entregaron la carta de admisión en el colegio y sentía envidia de aquellos que fueran a entrar.  
  
-Bueno Lisa -se decía a si misma- empieza a recoger o no te iras a casa nunca. Cuando Lisa se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, una viejecita le dio un empujón a la puerta y se coló dentro. -Esto..., perdone... pero está cerrado.- -Sí, sí, sí jovencita ya lo sé, pero es que tengo urgencia en...cof, cof, cof, disculpe tengo catarro, mira tengo urgencia por comprar cof, cof, cof, unas galletitas para mi nietecita que va a cumplir cinco años y si no le llevo las galletas se disgustará cof, cof, cof, un montón. ¿Quiere ver su foto? -No! Déjelo, acabemos con esto, llevo todo el día aquí y como comprenderá quiero irme a casa cuanto antes. ¿Qué galletas deseaba? -Lisa cerró la puerta antes de ir al mostrador para evitar cualquier otra visita y apagó la iluminación del escaparate. -¿Qué galletas deseo? Cof, cof, cof, cof. -El tosido de la señora empezaba a sonar muy mal. -Sí, me imagino que ya sabrá las galletas que le gustan a su nieta ¿no? -Lisa comenzaba a impacientarse. -No, solo me dijo que sean sabrosas ¿qué clase de galletas tiene? -¿Cómo dice? ¡Tengo más de cien tipos de galletas! -Bien, pues dígame de qué son cada una y los ingredientes por favor, es que a mi nieta hay cosas que no le gustan.  
  
Lisa miraba anonadada a la anciana, pensando si eso no sería una broma de mal gusto, eran las nueve de la noche y aquella señora le pedía que le explicara cada tipo de galleta que tenía. ¡Estaba loca! -Mire señora, ya es muy tarde, si quiere puede volver mañana y yo le preparo esta noche una lista con las galletas que tengo y sus ingredientes ¿de acuerdo? -No, no, no, eso no es posible, no me moveré de aquí hasta no haber comprado las galletas, se lo pro.. cof, cof, cof, prometí a mi nieta esta noche y no cof, cof, cof, no me moveré de aquí sin ellas.  
  
De pronto, Moogly salió de la trastienda al oír tanto tosido y miró a Lisa como no entendiendo nada.  
  
-Tranquilo Moogly, no pasa nada, vete a casa, creo que voy a tener que quedarme durante "bastante" tiempo gracias a esta "simpática señora". Moggly asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.  
  
-¡Jovencita! No me ha gustado el tono con que ha dicho cof, cof, cof, cof, eso de simpática señora, tenga más respeto. Cof, cof, cof, y no me disguste que me hace toser más. -Bueno, pues si no le gusta, váyase a otro sitio.- Lisa le sonreía de oreja a oreja con la manos apretadas imaginándose que tenía el cuello de aquella señora en sus manos. -Ya le he dicho que no me voy a ir y cuanto antes empiece a enseñarme las galletas antes terminaremos no cree? Cof, cof, cof, así que deje de hablar y trabaje un poco.  
  
Lisa tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, quería estrangular a aquella señora ¿qué trabaje un poco? Sabía que en parte tenía razón cuanto antes empezase antes terminaría. Cogió aire y comenzó a explicar las clases de galletas que tenía.  
  
-Espere, antes de comenzar a explicarle nada, dígame lo que no le gusta a su nieta y así ahorraremos tiempo. -No, cof, cof, cof, eres una cotilla, no voy a decirte lo que no le gusta a mi nieta por que eso a ti no te importa, no quiero que juzgues a una niña de cinco años pensando que es tal y que es cual por que no le gustan una serie de cosas. Tú dime de qué son y yo te diré si le gustan o no. Cof, cof, cof, cof. -Pero señora, no es por juzgar a su nieta ni nada, no entiende que así iremos más rapidas? -¡Te he dicho que no! Y empieza de una vez que no tengo toda la noche. Lisa se sentía como en una pesadilla, era duro tratar con los clientes pero aquella señora se llevaba la palma. Era la peor clienta que había tenido. -Va a empezar ¿o qué? -Sí, si no me queda más remedio, creo que tendré que empezar.  
  
Lisa comenzó a decirle las clases de galletas que tenía y sus ingredientes, tenía que decirle todo lo que contenía (menos en algunas que contenían ingredientes secretos).  
  
-Perdona, podrías darme agua, tanto toser me seca la boca. -Sí, ahora mismo vuelvo. Lisa se dirigió hacia la trastienda refunfuñando y maldiciendo a aquella señora, ya llevaban una hora ahí metidas y la viejecita no se decidía. Lisa volvió con el agua. -Aquí tiene. -Gracias. ¿Podrías decirme de nuevo qué tenían estas galletas? Lisa miró y vio que eran de las primeras que le había explicado, eso hizo que Lisa se alegrara ya que era un rallito de esperanza de que por fín la señora se hubiera decidido. -Sí! Esas son de calabaza y chocolate blanco, extremadamente "sabrosas". -Ah! Cof, cof, cof. Lisa sonrió -Entonces no, no le van a gustar. Lisa se hundió de nuevo. -Bien, continúo estas llevan limón, naranja y azucar glaseado, con un toque mágico. Cuando te las vas a comer se convierten en animales que hacen monerías, son las que más gustan entre los niños. -No, cof, cof, cof, esas no. No quiero que se asuste, continúe. -Estas llevan licor así que no creo que... -Díga de qué son. -¿Pero si lleva licor? -Me da igual cof, cof, cof, quiero saberlo. -Llevan chocolate nego con anis, se la suelen llevar para eventos importantes. Estas otras... -Cof, cof, cof, perdona ¿puedes traerme un taburete, estoy un poco cansada..cof, cof, cof. -Pero si sigue interrumpiéndome no terminaremos nunca. -¡Me gustaría que llegarás a mi edad! ¡Ya verías, ya! ¡Estos jóvenes de hoy en día! Cof, cof, cof. -Está bien, no se disguste ahora le traigo su taburete.....maldita vieja.- Se fue murmurando todo tipo de insultos hasta la trastienda. -Aquí tiene ¿puedo continuar? -Mummm -asintió la señora con la cabeza. Lisa le miró extrañada y se dio cuenta de todo lo que sucedía cuando al acercarse a las siguientes galletas, oyó un crujido en el suelo. Estaba todo lleno de migas de galletas, la señora se las estaba comiendo.  
  
-¡Qué narices cree que hace! ¡Usted no ha venido a comprar solo a comerse mis galletas sin pagar! ¡Márchese! ¡Ahora o le juro que llamo a la policía! ¡Me ha oído vieja bruja!¡y si no quiere salir le juro que la saco de los....! ¿Qué le sucede? La señora comenzaba a presentar un aspecto muy feo, tenía la cara roja y le lloraban los ojos. Cuando abrió la boca para intentar respirar, empezó a escupir la galletas, se había atragantado y comenzó a toser más fuerte que antes. -Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, me a...cof, cof, cof, ahogo, cof, cof,... -Tranquila, espera, aquí tiene el agua de antes, beba. -Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof no..... no puedo respirar.... -Dios! Se está poniendo morada....., mi varita..... en la trastienda. -Lisa estaba nerviosa, la señora no presentaba muy buen aspecto y si no se daba prisa seguro que se ahogaría ahí mismo. -Oiga espere, voy a por mi varita y a por más agua. -Cof, cof, cof, rá...cof, cof rápidooo cof,cof,cof, me ahogo.... Lisa corrió hacia la trastienda buscando su varita. -Dóde está la maldita varita....-Lisa se movia de un lado para otro buscando sin éxito, se decidió por el agua. Se le cayó el baso cinco veces en el fregadero de lo nerviosa que estaba, al fin cuando lo llenó se dirigió rápidamente hacia la señora. -¿Señora? Lisa no oía nada ni veía a nadie.- ¿A que me la ha jugado? Cuando se acercó hacia la salida vio en el suelo a la señora, se había desmayado y su cara estaba morada. -¡Dios mío! ¿¡Está usted bien, me oye!? ¡Qué demon...! La cara de la señora comenzó a tener espasmos al igual que su cuerpo y volvió a comenzar a toser. Lisa miraba la escena asustada, parecía como si la señora se estuviera transformando en algo. Pronto se incorporó y siguió tosiendo y transformándose. -Cof, cof, cof, jof, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Tendrías que verte la cara...jajajaja. -Pero...qué... -Lisa miraba atónita a la señora que cada vez se parecía más a .....SNAPE??!!!! -Hola pequeña galleta!!!! Ha sido buenísimo, tendrías que verte la cara, no me lo había pasado tan bien desde hace tiempo, menuda paciencia que has tenido no me extraña que tengas éxito....¡¡¡Plaf!!!!!-Lisa le dio una torta que le cruzó la cara -Eh? A qué ha venido eso? -¡¡¡QUE A QUÉ HA VENIDO!!! ¡¡¡PERO TÚ SABES EL SUSTO QUE ME HAS DADO!!! Pensé que se había muerto en mi propia tienda y todo por haberla chillado y pretendes que me ría contigo de tu estupenda broma??? -Debes de reconocer que ha sido buena, por fin Slytherin ha ganado. -Y para esto has necesitado un año entero, veo que lo has hecho concienzudamente. -Lisa le miraba enfadada esperando una respuesta. -Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. -Y qué pretendes que te diga, he estado un año entero sin saber de ti y te presentas gastándome esta broma "pesada" y pretendes que me sienta como si no hubiera pasado nada y te ría la gracia ¿no? -Tampoco te pido eso, solo que... -¿A qué has venido a parte de darme un susto de muerte? -Lisa comenzó a recoger como si no le interesara nada de Snape y con el corazón aún latiéndole a mil por hora del susto que se había llevado. -A proponerte una cosa, que estoy seguro no podrás rechazar. -Snape se fue acercando poco a poco. -Me parece que te lo tienes muy creído, no se qué puedes proponer tú para que yo esté encantada de aceptarlo. -Lisa procuraba alejarse de él disimuladamente, éste le ponía bastante nerviosa. -¡Vamos Lisa! Me quieres decir, que en todo este año ni siquiera has pensado ni un poco en mí. -Ahora Snape estaba cara a cara con Lisa. -¡Qué poco me conoces! ¡Qué te crees, que he estado todo el año suspirando por ti! ¡Ja, lo llevas claro! Ya te tengo más que olvidado, lo que pasó en Howgarts es cosa del pasado. -Lisa no recordaba haber dicho tantas mentiras juntas. -¿A sí? -Snape se le acercaba cada vez más. -¡Por supuesto! -Bien entonces si te hago esto no sentirás nada no? -Si me qué? De pronto Lisa sintió cómo los cálidos labios de Snape se juntaban con los suyos, fue como si la elevaran 10cm del suelo, ni siquiera puso resistencia, era como si esperara ese momento desde que vio aparecer a Snape. -¿Y bien? -Le dijo Snape con ojos juguetones. -¿Qué? No te creas...que he sentido nada. -¿Entonces por qué sigues con los ojos cerrados? -Snape vio como abría los ojos repentinamente y se ponía colorada, esto le encantó. -¡Bueno, déjate de tonterías y dime a qué has venido! -Lisa apartó a Snape con la mano para que no continuara mirándola así, le ponía demasiado nerviosa. -Para eso tenemos que hacer un pequeño viaje, ¿te apetece? -¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde? -A Howgarts, ¿vienes o qué? -¡¡¡A Howgarts!!!! ¿Pero para qué? -Mira, deja de preguntar y si quieres averiguar todo lo que te tengo que decir vente conmigo. Tú decides, yo me voy, te estaré esperando y si no apareces en diez minutos, entenderé que no quieres nada y te dejaré en paz. Adiós o hasta luego pequeña galleta. Snape se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy, muy cerca de la comisura de la boca. Se dirigió hacia la chimenea y con polvos flú se marchó entre una llamarada verde, dejando a Lisa sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. -Esto es estupendo ¿y qué hago ahora? ¡Está loco si se piensa que voy a correr detrás de él como una tonta! ¡Sigue igual de engreído! Lisa comenzó a recoger todo, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de suceder, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba recogiendo nada y que lo único que hacía era mirar cada minuto a la chimenea. -Eres una estúpida, estás actuando como una niña pequeña con una rabieta, estás deseando de ir, además qué puedes perder? Lisa se acercó con paso decidido hacia la chimenea y cogiendo aire grito ¡Howgarts! Después de pasar unos minutos, Lisa apareció en una chimenea que daba a una habitación que no se parecía a ninguna de Howgarts. Era como si fuera un gran apartamento. Había un gran salón con varias estanterías llenas de libros, todo era de color madera, incluso el suelo. Había un sofá con dos sillones a cada lado de color verde claro y una mesa de marfil y cristal en medio. Al fondo se veía una barra americana que daba a una coqueta cocina.  
  
-Pensé que ya no vendrías. -La voz de Snape sacó a Lisa de su visión. -¿Qué significa esto? No entiendo por qué me has traído aquí. -¿No te imaginas nada al ver esto? -No, no se a qué te refieres. -¿Por qué iba a querer yo un apartamento tan bonito dentro de Howgarts si no es para compartirlo con alguien?  
  
Lisa temblaba de arriba abajo, lo que acababa de escuchar no podía ser cierto ¿qué le estaba proponiendo Snape? ¿¡Snape!? -¿No vas a decir nada? -No puedo. -¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿No puedes decir nada o no puedes aceptar?  
  
Hubo un silencio que a Snape le incomodó, no quería que ella le rechazase después de todo lo que le había costado dar ese paso y planear todo a la perfección.  
  
-No puedo hablar. -Entonces aceptas. -Snape aliviado se acercó a ella y le rodeó con los brazos. -Sí, pero y mi trabajo, y mi tienda, no puedo dejar todo así como así después de lo que me ha...-Snape la calló con la mano. -Esta chimenea está conectada con tu tienda, podrás vivir aquí e irte a trabajar tranquilamente, eso no es problema. Tu casa la puede cuidar Moogly, hasta ahora lo ha hecho muy bien y en vacaciones de verano viviremos allí. ¿Qué dices? -Que espero que esto no sea otra de tus bromas porque puedo estar mandándote maldiciones hasta que reviente mi varita.  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, ja, juraría que si eres capaz de hacerlo, pero no, no es ninguna broma. Me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui al rechazarte cuando te vi partir, todo este año he estado preparando todo para tu bienvenida, Dumblendor fue de gran ayuda. -Entonces eso quiere decir que... -Que te quiero Lisa y que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, si tú aceptas claro. Lisa sonreía como nunca, se lo podía haber dicho más alto pero no más claro, se le había declarado el profesor más frío de todo Howgarts y había sido la declaración más bonita que había escuchado. No pudo resistirse y le abrazó, quería comprobar que le podía sentir y que todo eso no era ningún sueño. -Bien, pero habrá que hacer algunos cambios en la decoración. -¿Qué le pasa a la decoración? -Hay demasiadas serpientes, yo soy de Gryffindor ¿recuerdas? -Lisa miró picarona a Snape y este suspiró, su pequeña galleta no había cambiado en absoluto. -¿Esta es nuestra...? -Habitación, sí. -Es preciosa. -Lisa miraba la habitación decorada al estilo japonés con una cama baja, un armario empotrado con las puertas de bambú y papel de arroz, todo era de color madera claro. La cabecera de la cama era de un color madera un poco más oscuro, era lisa y con dos grabados de una serpiente y un león. Slytherin y Gryffindor. Este detalle a Lisa le encantó y miró a Snape con una ceja levantada.  
  
-Así no discutiremos por el lado de la cama. -Muy buena idea, profesor. Una pregunta ¿para qué queremos la cocina? ¿no están los elfos? -Bueno, sí pero por si algún día queremos que nadie nos "moleste" -Ahora era Snape el que la miraba pícaro. -Por lo que veo has aprovechado muy bien este año para prepararlo todo no es cierto? -Sí, no se me ha olvidado ningún detalle. -Snape rodeaba a Lisa con los brazos. -Ya lo veremos, algún fallo seguro que has tenido. -Lo dudo... -Snape se le acercó para besarla pero les interrumpió pequeños golpes en la puerta. -Voy a ver quién es, espera aquí ahora mismo retomamos la conversación -Le guiñó uno ojo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando Snape abrió la puerta vio la cara sonriente de Dumblendor y todo el profesorado detrás sonriéndole. -¡Qué, qué ha dicho! ¿Aceptó? -Sí, aceptó. -Dijo Snape de mala gana. -Si nos disculpa..... -¡Esto es estupendo! -Dumblendor entró en la habitación como un rayo y se dirigió hacia Lisa. -Me alegro mucho por vosotros -y con un susurro le dijo a Lisa. -Aunque si te digo la verdad me alegro más por él. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡La cena está preparada, vamos a brindar por la nueva pareja! Lisa se cogió al brazo del Director para ir al comedor, vio que a Snape no le hacía mucha gracia todo eso y con una sonrisa se acercó a él susurrándole al oído. -Tendremos que retomar la conversación más tarde profesor. -Volvió al lado del Director y se marcharon al comedor con Snape por detrás todavía de mala gana.  
  
Esa noche Lisa disfrutó un montón e incluso Snape disfrutó de la velada, ya que no le quedaba más remedio que ir a cenar por lo menos lo disfrutaría. Cuando acabaron de cenar todos comenzaron a retirarse hacia sus habitaciones. Dumblendor se había quedado hablando con Lisa del día que la vio por primera vez y que adivinó que traería de cabeza al profesor de pociones. El director se dio cuenta de la impaciencia en los ojos de Snape por que les dejara irse a su habitación y decidió despedirse de ellos. Cuando Lisa y Snape llevaron a su habitación, no sabían ni cómo actuar, era su primera noche juntos, sin tenerse que esconder de nadie y se encontraban nerviosos. Snape tomó la iniciativa. -Bueno, por dónde íbamos antes de que nos interrumpieran. -Creo que hablábamos de la cocina. -dijo Lisa nerviosa. -No, creo que no hablábamos.  
  
Snape besó a Lisa y la dirigió hacia la habitación, esa noche sería especial, era su noche y no tendrían que preocuparse de nada. Al día siguiente se despertaron uno junto al otro abrazados, como si temieran que en plena noche alguno se pudiera escapar. Todavía no se lo creían. -Buenos días profesor. -le dijo Lisa dándole un beso en la frente. -Buenas noches pequeña galleta. -Snape le devolvió el beso. -No me llames así, parece que te ríes de mí. -No me río de ti, solo me gusta llamarte así. -Bueno, hay que levantarse, tengo que ir a trabajar. -Bien, al mediodía te iré a buscar y comeremos juntos ¿qué te parece? -Que no me creo que tú seas Snape.  
  
Comenzaron a reír, hacía tiempo que Snape no se reía con tantas ganas, se prepararon para bajar a desayunar, todo el profesorado les saludó sonrientes, parecía mentira que eso le estuviera sucediendo a Snape. Lisa desayunó rápida y se despidió de Snape con un beso, no quería llegar tarde a la tienda. -Hasta el mediodía. -Hasta el mediodía, preciosa. Toda la mesa suspiró y McGonagall lloraba como una desconsolada. -Minerva, no llores por favor. -Le decía Lisa abrazándola. -Es que soy tan feliz, me gusta verte tan feliz y no puedo evitar... -Está bien, esta tarde cuando salga de la tienda charlaremos ¿vale? -Vale niña, pero vete no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa.  
  
Lisa se despidió de Minerva con un beso y se dirigió hacia la chimenea sin dejar de sonreír al recordar la cara de Snape cuando Minerva comenzó a llorar. -Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian.  
  
Cuando llegó a la tienda comenzó a explicarle todo lo sucedido a Moogly, estaba como un niño con zapatos nuevos. Ella seguía al elfo por donde fuera para explicarle cada detalle, pero parecía que a Moggly no le interesaba en absoluto lo que le tuviera que contar.  
  
-Perdona Moggly, ya se que no es muy emocionante mi vida pero por lo menos podrías aparentar que te interesa algo. -Moogly se encogió de hombros, cualquiera que lo viera diría que era mudo pero no Moogly hablaba poco pero hablaba. -¡Eso y ya está! ¡¿Te encoges de hombros?! -Moogly suspiró y decidió hablar para que lo dejara en paz. -Yo ya sabía, señora. Sabía todo. -¿¡Quéeee!? -Tenía que preparar todo para trasladar a su nueva casa, ¿entiende? -Eso quiere decir que Severus se pensaba que yo aceptaría sin más ¿qué se ha creido ese? Se va a enterar. Moogly se acercó a ella con cara de aburrimiento por haber oído esa frase más de mil veces. -Siempre dice lo mismo y en realidad le encanta que sea así, por qué quiere seguir martirizándose, admítalo y punto. Moogly dejó a Lisa con la boca abierta, aquel elfo le había dicho lo que ella sabía pero que no quería admitir. Le encantaba cómo era Snape y cómo llevaba las riendas de todo. -¿Tanto se me nota Moogly? -Sí señora, se le nota. -Moogly le sonrió y volvió a su trabajo. -Voy a escribir a todo el mundo contándole lo sucedido, estos no se lo van a creer. Lisa comenzó a escribir a Sandra, luego a Hermione, Sam, Jon, Harry, Ron y pensándolo bien, a Isaac y a Bregor. Pronto apareció por la tienda, había estado dos horas en la trastienda escribiendo cartas, no había mucha gente así que Moogly no tuvo problemas. Lisa llamó a Moogly con una sonrisa y con una mirada de niña mala, que incluso a Moogly no le gustó un pelo. -Tienes que ayudarme Moogly, necesito que me ayudes con unos ingredientes. -¿Nuevas galletas? -No Moogly, no, solo que este año vuelve a ganar Gryffindor.  
  
Moogly sonrió, una nueva guerra comenzaría en Howgarts, con un pequeño cambio, los contrincantes vivían juntos.  
  
"Muchísimas gracias a todas/os que me habéis apoyado con esta historia y habéis tenido la santa paciencia de esperar entre capítulo y capítulo" Besos. 


End file.
